Anonymous
by MissyDee
Summary: Sookie's fiance died and Eric is her boss/coworker/friend of sorts. He's had a secret crush on her for 3 years and just as she's about to go on a leave of absence she gets an anonymous email from her secret admirer. Eric "sees" it when she steps away. She catches him and uses him as her confidante of sorts while dealing with her mystery man. AH/Mixed POV/M eventually - maybe
1. Chapter 1

**So many months ago I had an idea, the idea never panned out – or technically I just got wrapped up in a lot of other things and now I have the time to write it. When I started, as always, I had no clue how it was going to play out. I always have a beginning in mind, but never go past that. I have no clue how this will end. I know this one will be relatively angst free. There is definitely some sadness, some sweetness, some GAH, just say something already! The layout is a little different as in there are emails and text messaging and instant messaging. Ultimately I'm happy with how it's turning out. **

**Each chapter will start in SPOV and end in EPOV, so we'll get to know them both and find out what makes them tick. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

* * *

_To: Sookie at brigant interiors dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: You_

_My dearest Sookie,_

_I don't know how to tell you this so I'm putting it in a letter or email as the case may be._

_Please don't think I'm some strange stalker, which probably makes me sound worse. I can't tell you who I am for a few reasons, the most important and the one I'm willing to give is I'm terrified of what I'm about to say. I'm scared you would look at me like I was insane if you knew who I was. So, this is just to let you know you're amazing._

_You've captivated me. Your smile lights up a room like the sun and your gracious heart and soul can melt even the coldest heart. In a word, you're wonderful and the highlight of my day anytime I get to see you._

_Thank you for being you. Thank you for coming into my life and opening my eyes to a world I shunned. You, Sookie, are my first thought every morning when I wake up. Thoughts of you fill my day making it more pleasant and most times bearable. If you were available to me right now this email may not have been necessary, but alas you aren't so I will love you from afar. I will get through this as your heart heals. One day I hope I can find someone as perfect as you to share my life with._

_Always yours,_  
_Anonymous_

Wow...

That was...

Wow...

What... who...

Wow...

Through all of the hurt I've dealt with recently this... letter? Email? Wow, I really have no words for this and more importantly I have no idea who would've sent it. Is it just to make me feel better after losing Preston? Or is this person real, and truly cares for me.

"Sook," my boss' deep voice pulls me from my musings.

"Yes?" I reply, my voice cracking a little. The letter actually has me a little choked up, which isn't hard these days.

"Uh... is everything okay?" Poor Eric doesn't deal with emotional girls... well, at all. Anytime someone is having a rough day I have to console them even though he's head of HR. He once told me I have a natural maternal instinct that people respond to.

"Oh, yeah, just a bad day. You know, some days are okay, some days not," I shrug my shoulders a little with a soft smile.

"Okay, I called your name four times before you responded. Do you need a break?" This is his answer for emotional girls, giving us a break to compose ourselves so he doesn't have to try to comfort us. He really is lovely once you get to know him, just a little cold. Maybe cold isn't the right word, inept at dealing with people. Which again makes me laugh given his chosen profession.

"Maybe," I stand and straighten my blouse. "I'll be right back."

I walk to the restroom and take a look in the mirror. I look like Hell and I know I have for some weeks now. I lost my fiancé to cancer two months ago and I've not been right since. We caught it too late so there was no chance in saving him. By the time he was diagnosed they offered some pain management options, but informed us anything more aggressive would simply kill him faster. We spent the little time we had left trying to pack in as much living as possible given his condition; just being around each other was enough though. We had all of the talks you would or wouldn't expect. He told me he wants me to live and love again after he's gone. He even threatened to haunt me if I went against his wishes. Most days I would welcome that just to have him near; I'd take him in any form. I love that man's soul if that makes sense. He was the kind of man that made you want to be a better person by just being in his presence.

I splash a little water on my face. I gave up wearing makeup when I Preston got sick since I cry at least once a day. What's the point right? I take one last look in the mirror and straighten my clothes again. I will get through the day. This is my last day before I take leave. Eric talked me into taking a month off to regroup. I think he just can't handle the crying anymore is all. I appreciate it either way.

I gasp when I approach my desk. I left the email up and Eric is reading it, or just finished reading it. His hand is on my mouse and he has a grim look on his face as his eyes dart from left to right as he reads the kind words on my screen.

"Sookie," he looks up at me. "Sorry, the word anonymous caught my eye. You know I don't―"

"Stop," I cut him off. "It's okay, I don't care. I was a little shocked ― I still am shocked ― by that email. I have no idea who it could be."

"That's insane," he says finally standing up straight. "Is this what has you so upset? I can have IT trace it and find out who sent it so you know who your stalker is."

That makes me laugh, Eric looks genuinely concerned for my safety. I appreciate him. "No, I don't think I have a stalker. Just someone who cares."

"You're too nice, it makes me uncomfortable." Not that I'm nice, but that I'm okay with the email.

"Why because I'm not paranoid and think everyone is out to get me?" I smile, Eric is captain conspiracy theory. "If I find any boiling bunnies or slashed tires I'll let you trace it."

He looks thoughtful for a moment before giving a curt nod, accepting my stance on the situation. "Good deal, I have to get to a meeting, I'll probably be back before you go so I'll walk out with you just in case."

"Thank you, Mr. Overprotective," I pat his arm as he passes and then sit down at my computer to read the note over again, searching for any clues as to who it might be.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

She read it and she doesn't think I'm some crazy stalker. This is good news. I've been in love with Sookie Stackhouse for quite some time now, but she always had Preston. I'm not the kind of man to step on another man's toes. She was insanely happy with him too, so who am I to try to steal her away? It wouldn't have worked anyway.

When she told me he was sick I felt ill myself. I instantly felt like I needed to protect her from the hurt, but I knew there would be no way to do that. I gave her all the time off she needed to be with him and tried to be a good friend. Her heartbreak cut me to the bone. No one should ever know that kind of hurt, least of all Sookie. She's the kindest, funniest, cutest little thing and I mean every word I put in that email. There's just no way I can let her know it's me that wrote it.

It all started three years ago when she transferred from a different department, taking over Claudette's position when she retired. I'd never seen her before and when she walked in I felt my mouth go dry. She hadn't said word and I knew it was love at first sight. It was like I could see her goodness in her smile. The second she opened her mouth and that angelic voice filled my ears I was a lost cause. I didn't tell her of course, how weird would that be? Not to mention I'm not the kind of guy that goes sprouting off my feelings to people.

I like to think I'm nice, and a fair boss. I _do_have a problem with emotional people so I have no idea why I went into human resources. Actually, HR was an accident, but that's a story for another time.

I've been sitting on that email since the day Sookie and I discussed her taking a small leave to relax her mind and hopefully get in a better place ― mentally. The sadness and her tears prompted me; I knew I needed to find a way to make her smile and everyone likes to hear they're amazing right? Well I wrote and re-wrote that damn email a hundred times over again. The final product sat in my drafts for two weeks before I gathered the balls to click send from the email account I created specifically for her. I sent it to work because after all this time I don't know her personal email address and she knows my handwriting so I if I hand wrote it and sent it through snail mail she'd know it's me.

The only problem now is I have to go a whole month without seeing her. My hope is she'll forward the email home and reply to me from her personal email so I will have it. I guess I could just ask her for it and use work as an excuse. I also plan on sending some things to Sookie's house in hopes it will help her feel better.

Huh, I managed to miss everything said in the meeting. Oh well, I'll get an email about anything important. Right now my only thought it seeing Sookie again before she goes.

"Hey, is everything wrapped up?" I ask as I approach her cubicle.

"Yeah, just shutting my computer down now."

"Good, I'll go set this down," I show her my notepad, "And I'll be back to walk with you."

I don't think I'll have an opportunity to ask her for her home email address, but that's okay I guess. I set the notepad and pen on my desk and grab my keys. I'll go home now too.

"Ready?" I ask when I come back around the corner.

"Yep, this is going to be weird," she scrunches her nose at me. She's adorable. "I haven't had this much time off like ever."

"It'll be good for you," I shrug, "At least that's what I think."

"Yeah, but you won't know what to do without me," she's right about that. "I mean, what if there's a crying girl or something while I'm gone?" she laughs.

"I'll call you and hand the phone over so you can deal with it." I seriously would. I don't do crying well at all, thus these last few months around Sookie have been weird because I want to hold her and shun her at the same time.

"You're ridiculous, I hope you know that," she gives me what I call the "Sunshine smile" this is the one she gives that can light up a room. I've never said that out loud.

"Just honest," I give her my own smile, it's probably not as good though.

"Here we are," she tells me when we walk up to her car. "Thanks for walking with me even though you didn't have to." She surprises me when she wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a tight hug. I gently place my hands on her back, but don't squeeze. I don't think I'd stop if I started.

"You're welcome," I give a pat and step out of her embrace before I get wood and embarrass myself.

"Call me when you start missing me around here, or shoot me an email to keep me updated on office gossip. I know you're secretly a gossip monger."

Perfect. "You caught me. Give me your email address and I'll send you daily updates on what horrendously bad outfit Arlene has squeezed herself into."

She takes out a pen and grabs my hand, writing it on my forearm. This is so high school and it makes me giddy, although I don't show that to Sookie. I actually roll my eyes a little for her benefit.

"You couldn't have found a piece of paper?"

"Oh hush, it washes off," she informs me as she finishes with a little flourish. Well, as much flourish as you can get with a medium point pen on skin.

She gives me one last hug which I awkwardly accept before she gets in her car, giving me a little wave after she closes the door.

This is going to be a long thirty days without her.

I look down at my arm after she drives away and bust up laughing. Fairypants at gmail is her email address. She's so stinking cute.

* * *

**I hope you like the beginning! Let me know what you think. I'll tell ya now I have 15 and a half chapters written with no lemons, I actually just wrote the word "cock" for the first time in chapter 16 and it's not even how you think. LOL**

**I'm also posting on my LiveJournal and my WordPress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, the response to this is amazing! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Fwd: You_

_Um… dear Secret Admirer,_

_Sorry, I forwarded your email to my personal address. I hope you don't mind… that's silly, sorry. I don't know what to do here. This is something extremely new to me._

_I guess I'll address things in order, that seems to be the best._

_I don't think you're a stalker so that's a plus right? It makes me a little sad that you can't tell me who you are. I would love to know who has all of these kind thoughts about me. Also, you seem to know quite a bit about me, so I would hope you know I would and could never think anyone insane for having something nice to say. Sorry if that was rude, I wasn't trying to be._

_Wow. That was my first thought as I read the sweet things you have to say. I thank you for it, I only wish I knew who to thank. Since you said "anytime you get to see me" I assume we don't see each other on a regular basis, so you could truly be anyone. This is so crazy and cool : )_

_You're welcome? I don't know what being me entails, but if I really did all the things you said I did without knowing, then thank you again, that makes me smile and my tummy feel all warm and fuzzy. I appreciate the fact that you understand I am not in a place to open my heart to someone new. I also appreciate that you gave me this gift, this gift of knowing I'm not alone and someone cares – even if it is from afar ; )_

_I truly wish the best for you, whoever you are, you seem like a kind and caring soul. It feels good knowing there are people like you in the world._

_Your secret crush? Lol,_  
_Sookie_

There, I hope that works. I mean, really, what do you say to someone you don't even know offering all of these super nice compliments?

I'm sitting at my laptop in my home office and I've read the email at least a hundred times since I received it earlier today. I've been debating on whether or not I should reply. I ultimately decide it would be rude not to, and I was raised with manners so rude is not something I'm okay with.

I look at the time before I close my laptop. It's five after nine and normally I'd be in bed, but I don't have to get up in the morning so I'm staying up a little later. I don't have any plans for my time off, I am going to take it day by day. I'll probably read a lot and now if my new secret admirer replies I may gain a pen pal. It would be nice to have someone to chat with now that Preston is gone. Mr. Admirer seems to know about that which is cool, I guess. Well, it's cool that I don't have to explain to someone I need a little healing time before I think about getting a new "friend" if you catch my drift. I could be reading too much into it. Maybe he just likes me as _just _a friend ― wait; no he said he will love me from afar. That's definitely more than friends.

I jump a little when my phone vibrates. No one ever calls or messages past eight-thirty. I pick it up and look to see who it could be.

Oh.

It's an email. My new pen pal has replied. I didn't expect anything so soon, if at all.

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com _  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Fwd: You_

_Thank you, Sookie. It means a lot that you don't think I'm some crazy stalker nut job. You're truly one of a kind. You're refreshing, yes, refreshing is a great word to describe you. _

_The whole time I was reading your reply I could imagine you biting your lip and an adorable red glow on your cheeks. I've seen you blush and I find it to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. I apologize if that's too forward, as I mentioned before I know you're going through a difficult time. If you need me, I'm here for you. I know you have no idea who I am, but maybe that's a good thing? You can say whatever you need to say and never have to worry about being judged. I can be a sounding board, or just someone to vent to when you feel overwhelmed. Anything, you can tell me and I'll offer whatever support I can. Or, you can now decide I'm a nutter and block me lol. _

_I hope you don't mind a subject change, but I notice your email is Google. Do you use Google Talk and if so would you mind chatting there? If not that's okay too. _

_Yours, _  
_Anonymous_

Hmm, I do use Google Talk, do I add him and chat with him? Or should I just keep it at email for now? I don't know.

Definitely email for now, I think at this point chatting via instant messenger would be too much. This way I can take the time to think about my replies or as he says block him if he goes too far with something.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Re: Fwd: You_

_I really appreciate the offer. I honestly just may take you up on it. Since losing Preston I've had a hard time talking to anyone about him or my feelings about things. I've had some anger and depression that I just don't know what to do with. _

_Wow, I can't believe I just said that much to someone I don't even know! _

_I apologize; I'm just not ready for the intimacy of instant messenger. I know it's not that different than an email, I just feel like that's a step I'm not quite ready for. Sorry... again._

_Sookie. _

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com _  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Fwd: You_

_You do know me, I only wish I could tell you how. _

_I understand, maybe one day we can move to chatting. I'm more than happy to email._

_Feel free to let it all out. Scream or cry or tell me silly jokes. I just want you to be better. No one could ever be what Preston was/is to you. You'll always miss him and it will probably always hurt. The hardest thing is knowing without working through your feelings you'll get used to the pain giving you the illusion you're better. _

_I've been in your shoes, I should've said that before, but I know what you're feeling and it sucks. There's no other word for it. _

_Until next time, _  
_Anon_

I know he's right. I know I need to get this frustration I feel out. Maybe using him as my escape or my... I don't know what to call it. Just maybe this super awesome secret person will be the thing to save me from myself.

**x.X.x.X.x **

**EPOV**

I feel okay telling Sookie I know how she feels via anonymous email because no one knows I've gone through the loss of a lover. My high school sweetheart was killed by a drunk driver on her way to work two weeks after graduation. It's not something I talk about so no one at work knows. No one I'm in contact with other than my parents knows about it. I went through a lot of therapy and had a lot of anger for years. I'm fairly certain that's the reason I am how I am.

I've seen Sookie cry and throw things. I've seen the numbness that takes over a lot of the time. It hurts me to see her like that. I want to hold her, let her know she has me ― someone, anyone ― available to her at all times. I know I need to open up a little more to her at work. We've grown to be friends, but I want a closer friendship. Ultimately I want her to see me as someone she'd like to spend quality time with. But for now I'll take what I can get.

I'm taken by surprise when I get a text message from Sookie asking if I'm still awake. I let her know I am indeed still up and ask how I can help.

S: he emailed me again

E: At home?

S: Yep, I emailed him from my personal address and we've gone back and forth a couple times. Is this insane?

E: A little lol. But if you're having fun and he's really not stalking you then this is great for you.

S: Thank you. Sorry for bugging you so late but you're the only person that knows. I'm going to bed. See ya in a month!

E: Night.

Well shit, I wish she didn't tell me she's going to bed. Now my mind is wandering and let me tell ya, in my fantasy world Sookie doesn't ever wear a bra or panties or... anything really.

I sit my easy chair, it's Friday night and as a single man of thirty-six you'd think I would be out on the town searching for a girl. Nope, not me. Looking past the fact that I'm in love with someone that doesn't see me that way, I'm just not that guy. The bars and clubs are good for one thing ― one night stands ― and I don't want them. I went through a stage after I turned twenty-one where a one night stand is all I wanted. I was angry, horny, and could legally be drunk ― bad combination. I had a lot of selfish sex with girls that meant absolutely nothing to me. Now I'm a lot pickier about who I let into my bed ― or whose bed I go to.

The fact that I won't be able to see her smile, or hear her laugh for an entire month hits me like a ton of bricks and I feel a little numb. This sucks, which means I _have _to find a way to see her, come hell or high water I _will _see Sookie at some point. Being secretly in love with someone kinda sucks.

My phone dings and I know it's an email. Most likely Sookie and that little fact makes me smile.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: New subject! _

_I just wanted to let you know I'm going to bed. So if you send me an email and I don't reply, I'm not ignoring you. I've had a long day and whereas this new secret admirer thing is so stinking cool and exciting, it also gives me a lot to think about. Maybe I'll go through some of those thoughts with you later. Oddly enough I don't want to scare you off. I've decided having this new outlet is awesome and I thank you again. You'll probably get tired of reading that, but I don't know how else to express my gratitude._

_Good night, _  
_Sookie_

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com _  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: New subject!_

_Goodnight, beautiful girl. I hope you have the sweetest of dreams. _

_Always yours,_  
_Anon_


	3. Chapter 3

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Good Morning_

_Hello, I just wanted to wish you good morning and I hope you slept well last night. I will be around all day if you have anything to say._

_: )_

_Anon_

I don't know if I should have this little thrill at getting an email from him first thing in the morning. That means he was thinking about me, well seeing as he sent me the initial email I know he's had thoughts of me. I only wish I could know who _he _is. Maybe it is someone I would be open to when I feel I'm ready.

Oh no, what if he isn't someone available. What if he's married with children and I'm taking his thoughts away from his family. That would be terrible. I really don't like that idea.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Good Morning_

_Good morning to you as well, thank you for thinking of me. I did sleep well and I think I have you to thank for that. It's comforting to know I'm not all alone; someone cares, even if they refuse to divulge their try identity lol._

_I had a thought and I'm sorry if I'm making assumptions. You don't have a family do you? As in a wife and kids? Or even just a wife, or girlfriend of any kind. I would hate to be the object of your affection if you have other people you're responsible for._

_Have a great day!_  
_Sook_

There, I asked, hopefully he answers truthfully. I feel as though he's been honest about everything else, other than his true identity so this shouldn't be an issue.

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Re: Good Morning_

_Oh… wow, I never once thought you might assume that. I don't have a family – well, my parents – but as for a significant other or children, the answer to that is no. I couldn't do that to anyone. I am one of the most faithful, loyal guys you've ever met. I learned young to appreciate the people around me and don't waste anyone's time by lying or cheating them of something. Before you call me out, I'm not lying to you – I'm simply omitting my identity. I do sincerely hope that one day soon I'll be able to tell you. An even bigger hope is that you'll accept me into your heart as you've filled mine from the very first time I saw you._

_Faithfully yours_

That's a good thing, I do trust that he's not lying about the family and really it just blows my mind that there is this guy out there that's been pining over me for apparently quite some time now that I never noticed. Maybe I notice him as a person, but I've missed the signs. If this is a recent development I'm not surprised as I've been so out of it lately I don't know up from down.

I'm still walking around in my pajamas and I look outside to see the weather is turning, fall is here and I love it. Time for spiced drinks and pumpkin pie. So that's exactly what I do, I go into the kitchen and pull out my old stand mixer, placing it on the counter. I always keep stuff for various pies around the house; Preston was a pie lover so I made more than a few in the three years we were together. That's a weird thought, I can't call him my ex so should I say my last fiancé? That sounds even odder. I'll have to think about that one. The good news is, those thoughts aren't making me want to cry. I won't kid myself and even begin to think I'm better all of a sudden, but it's a step in the right direction.

I have the pumpkin in the bowl, the spices and eggs are almost fully incorporated and my last ingredient is the evaporated milk. I have a secret, it makes the pie sweeter and creamier, I add one can of evaporated milk and one can of condensed milk. The sweeter, thicker item goes in first and I'm slowly adding the evaporated milk when my phone chimes alerting me to a new email. Huh, I didn't reply so I wonder who that could be.

I grab my phone from the top of the microwave and I'm surprised to see its Eric.

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: Eric_northman at gmail dot com_

_Subject: My info_

_Hey, I didn't know if you had my email address. That guy sending you messages concerns me and since I won't see you every day to make sure you're okay I wanted you to have all of my contact info in case something goes wrong. You never can be too careful. Plus we probably should've exchanged email information ages ago._

_Really, Sookie? Fairypants? You are an odd duck._

_Eric_

_To: Eric_northman at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: My info_

_Good call, thanks for the email information and for your concern. That means a lot to me._

_Yes, fairypants. I don't have to explain a thing to you mister, but I used to collect fairies and in high school I had a friend that put the word pants at the end of people's name so I combined them when I was trying to come up with an email address._

_Sook a.k.a. Fairypants_

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

I hate that she's so damn adorable all the time and I can't just tell her. Every now and then I let her see my humorous and sweet side, but those times are few and far between. Maybe now that I sort of have a reason to talk to her away from work I can let her get to know the real me. The me I am when I'm away from the office.

I also hate that she was the first thing on my mind when I woke up this morning and the fucking morning wood that produced. I think my dick still aches from how hard I was before I relieved myself in the shower. Exchanging emails with her and letting her know my true feelings – even as an anonymous admirer – doesn't help in that department. I've jacked off to thoughts of Sookie Stackhouse more times than I care to admit to. Now, oh now I am building a relationship with her. It may have only been a few emails back and forth, but its happening. She'll realize she's doing better and getting over Preston, and then poof like magic one day she'll be ready – truly ready to know who I am, and by that time she'll know exactly how I feel – the true depths of my affection and love for her.

That sounds creepy and stalkerish ― I didn't mean it like that.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Pie!_

_So, instead of talking about all of these feelings and what if's and who the hell are yous – let's talk (email) about normal everyday stuff. Like the fact that right now I have two pumpkin pies in the oven. I love baking and Preston loved pie so I bake pie like nobody's business._

_Since I can't – well I can, but shouldn't – eat two whole pies by myself I think I am going to give one to my boss. Maybe he can share it with the girls at work or something. He would deny it till the day he dies if I told him, but he's been really sweet though everything and I don't have anything to offer but tears - tears scare the bejesus out of him - so I'm giving him a pie._

_He's worried about me, I told him I have new secret admirer ― I say new like I have seven of them sitting in my closet and you're the new fall line. LOL. Anyway, he's concerned that you're some crazy stalker that's out to get me – maybe you are sitting in my closet… hold on._

_Nope, all closets are clear of weirdoes. That being said, just know I have a really big guy on speed dial that will come over and whoop your butt if anything strange happens. Sorry for the negative turn in the email, but I thought you should know – a girl can't be too careful. Since you know about Preston there are probably a host of other things you know that would most likely scare me if I knew you knew… that sounds weird, but you get the point._

_So what's your favorite pie?_

_~Sookie_

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Pie!_

_Thanks for the heads up on the giant guy. I promise you'll never have a reason to call him on my account._

_Mmm, pie..._

_I love pie, all kinds; pumpkin is one of my favorites. I love the fall, the smell of fireplaces and baking. Hot cocoa while cuddled up on the couch under a soft blanket. I've not done that in years, but man... it would be nice._

_Fall is definitely my favorite season. What about you, what's your favorite season?_

_-Anon_

I really need to find a new way to sign these emails. Hell I almost signed my real name to that one. And oh, she's making me a pie. She is so damn sweet; do you see what attracts me to her now? Her huge heart and the fact that she thinks _I'm _sweet. I am anything but sweet to people. Maybe my true feelings are showing through when I don't realize it. That would be all kinds of awkward if she figured it out.

I need to do something today, I hate wasting my weekends cooped up in the house, especially during the fall. I love the crisp clean air and the rapidly changing trees. The fall colors are gorgeous.

I've been sitting around the house in a pair of cotton pajama pants since my shower so I go to my room to find something suitable to wear for the day. I end up in a pair of dark jeans, a white T-shirt, my Chucks, and a black pullover hoodie.

I grab my phone and keys from the counter and head out to my car. I have no idea where I'm going so I'll start with Starbucks. There's nothing like a good pumpkin spice latte.

Just as I'm parking my text message tone goes off. I take a look and see its Sookie. Hmm, that makes me smile.

S: I have something for you. Can I meet you somewhere?

_Yay pie. _

E: Oh, uh... sure. I'm at Starbucks right now. The one on Bradshaw.

S: okay, I'll be there in fifteen if you don't mind waiting for me.

E: Sure, I'll be here. Do you want something?

S: You don't have to. I can get it when I get there.

I order her a latte anyway. I've listened and I know she what she likes. Taking a seat in the back, I stretch out my legs and watch the people milling about until my drinks are ready.

The girl calls my name and I get up to grab the drinks before returning to my seat. A few minutes later Sookie comes walking in with a pie in her hand. She's wearing a pair of tight fitting boot cut jeans with a zip up hoodie over what looks to be a yellow wife beater tank top and some black and white A.D.I.D.A.S. Her hair is down, where it's normally pulled back and she has a little bit of makeup on. I've never seen her out of work clothes and I find that I really enjoy this look on her. She's absolutely stunning.


	4. Chapter 4

I notice Eric as soon as I walk in. I also notice he has two drinks. Either he didn't listen to me or he has a friend with him. And Hell, has he always looked that good? I've never seen Eric out of his work attire and where he's very handsome, there's something about the comfortable look he has going for him now that makes me a little... fidgety. He looks downright yummy right now.

"Hey," I say as I approach the table. He lifts the extra drink to me.

"Hi, what's that?" he asks, gesturing toward the pie in my hands.

"Pumpkin pie, I hope you like it." He smiles at me and I'm taken again. This isn't the same Eric smile I get at work. He's normally really stiff and right now I feel it's genuine.

"Um... what for? Not that I'm complaining, I love pumpkin pie."

"Oh, I baked an extra one and you've been so helpful," I shrug a little. "I just felt like I needed a way to show my gratitude and the only thing I know I can do well is bake."

"Oh, Sookie," he looks me dead in my eye and covers my hand with his, dwarfing my own. "I'm sure you do lots of things well. You're great with people and I don't think I could do my job without you." That might be one of the nicest things Eric Northman has ever said to me.

"Thanks," I blush and sit back, taking a sip of my coffee without even asking what he ordered for me. Pumpkin spice latte. My hero. "Oh, yum," I hum against the cup.

"You like?" he arches an eyebrow and gives me a little smirk.

"My favorite, thanks," I smile.

"You're welcome," we go silent for a moment until Eric asks, "So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing really, I made the pies and decided I was bored," I say, taking another sip of God's nectar in front of me.

"Me too, I just wanted out of the house so I came here. You messaged me as soon as I pulled in." He eyes me as I drink, it makes me blush a little and turn away.

"What?" I ask while trying to suppress my nervous grin.

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "You look different outside of work."

"I'm sorry?" I giggle and set my coffee down before taking a look around the coffee shop. I spot a mug I want, I'll get it on my way out.

"Why are you apologizing? I don't think it's bad, just different." I can't decipher the look on his face and I don't know how I feel about that.

"You've met me, it's what I do. I apologized to a pencil after breaking the lead once," I smile.

"You're ridiculous," he chuckles. "Anything new from your mystery man?"

"We emailed a little," I admit, adding a little more to my blush. "He's really sweet. I haven't replied to his last email yet, I've been busy getting ready and with the pies."

"Ah, so you blew off your new boyfriend for coffee with the boss," he teases - Eric doesn't tease often so this is a nice change.

"It's not like that and you know it. You know what a bad place I've been in and it helps... having someone to talk to..." I trail off.

"I'm sorry," his tone gets a little more serious. "I hate that I'm so impersonal sometimes."

"You are who you are, Eric. I think that's why we work well together, you're the logical one and I'm the emotional wreck that just wants to hug everyone."

"You are a toucher," he chuckles.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I really can't, I feel compelled to comfort people with touch. It's part of who I am, just like Eric's coldness.

"I've gotten used to it," he admits, then looks out the window.

"Be right back," I stand and go into the bathroom.

I'm on my way out when my phone goes off, alerting me to a new email.

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: _

_Sorry, did I scare you off? _

_Shit, sorry for this email, I know I sound obsessed. Now I know you're open to talking to me I find myself wanting to chat all day._

_: ) _

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

The second her back is to me I pull my phone out and fire off an email, remembering to turn my volume down to vibrate before I put it away.

She's killing me right now; she's so warm compared to me. She has the cutest blush that is doing things to me that I'd rather not admit to. I don't want our little interlude to end, but I don't know how to drag it out longer.

"I just heard from my friend," she tells me as she walks back to the table.

"Oh yeah?" I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Yep, I've been MIA for a while and I think he thinks he scared me off."

"That sounds a little crazy-stalkery to me. Are you sure this chump isn't a threat?" I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I want nothing more than to check the message. I'm certain it's from Sookie.

"No," she sighs with a little smile. "He's not a threat, he's nice. You could probably take lessons from him in that department."

"I'm nice, just not..." I can't think of the word so I keep it at nice - which I am.

"Mmhmm," she hums and looks around. We've run out of things to talk about since I don't want to talk about work.

"Do you want to go walk the trail with me?" I didn't know I was going to walk the bike trail, but it seems like a good way to keep her with me.

Her head whips over and she looks at me again. A wide smile spreads across her face. "That would be awesome. I love fall and the air is so crisp and perfect right now."

"Indeed," I stand; my coffee is empty so I throw it away. Sookie still seems to have plenty left so she keeps hers and we walk out. "Separate or together?"

"Um, separate so we don't have to backtrack. The trail is on the way to my house anyway." I nod and place the pie in the car before sitting myself.

I let Sookie drive away first so I can check my phone. It is indeed a text email from her to my secret admirer address.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: _

_Oh, no sorry! You didn't scare me off; I've just been busy with the pies and all. I'm at coffee with my boss delivering the pie to him. I should be around in a bit and maybe we can email a little then. _

_~Sook_

I hate that she refers to me as her boss. I want to be Eric to her. I hope she only does it because she doesn't know who I am. Maybe in my next email I'll ask her about that, and what she thinks of "her boss"… no, I'm not going to put myself in that position. I know she doesn't need to be pressured or persuaded into anything. This needs to run its natural course and hopefully it will end with Sookie and me together.

I drive away after she does and follow a couple cars behind her. She mentioned the trail is on the way to her house and that just has me curious. I know her address since it's on file at work, but I don't know how to get there. I'd love to see where she spends her time. The only bad thing is the house is probably still filled with Preston's stuff – well that's not bad, it's to be expected. It was his house too before his passing.

I pull into the lot next to her and she's already standing by the trunk of her car. Tucking my phone in my pocket I get out, lock my doors, and motion for her to follow me.

"Do you do this often?" she asks, breaking the silence that we've been walking in for five minutes.

"Not as much as I'd like. It's good for clearing your head, ya know?" I have to slow my stride since she's a good foot or more shorter than my almost six foot five inch frame.

"I can see that, I'd be scared to come out here alone," she says, looking up at the trees. "It is gorgeous though."

"Mmm," I hum; I think Sookie is more beautiful than any of the scenery out here. "If you ever need to get out I can come with. I'll even walk a few paces behind you so you can safely be alone."

"You'd do that for me?" she questions, looking up at me. "That's… so sweet."

"I can be sweet," I smirk down at her and she playfully smacks my arm.

"Not that sweet, if I'd known pie would turn you into a big softie I would've made you one years ago." Her cheeks and nose are starting to get pink from the cool air. It makes me want to lean down and give her Eskimo kisses. I so badly want to tell her it's not the pie that has me offering to do that, it's just being in her presence.

"I think it's the clove in the pumpkin pies, it's like a mind altering substance that turns me into someone different." She laughs, making me smile.

"Just wait until you taste my pie." Yeah, she just said that. "It's extra sweet and creamy." Seriously? Is she trying to kill me?

"Mmm, can't wait." I really and truly can't.

We walk down the trail for about forty-five, only a few people have passed us in bikes. I notice there's a little dirt path we can turn down and I bet it leads to the river so I start on the path asking if she will follow me. "Sure, I love a good adventure." See, precious.

The bushes are rubbing against our legs, but it doesn't take long until we see a clearing. On the other side of the clearing is the river. It's beautiful; I really am an outdoorsy guy.

"Oh, I love it," she exclaims when she's able to see around me. "Do you know I've never been down here? I've lived in this area my whole life."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting to see it now," I tell her honestly.

"Me too." As she walks around me her hand brushes against mine and it takes all of my willpower not to grab it and hold it tightly.

I stay back as she walks across the clearing to the rocky beach by the river. She needs the space I think, so I'm giving it to her. I've loved this woman from a distance for so long and I think if I play my cards right I may have a shot when she's ready. She takes a seat on a large rock and I continue to stare and absorb as much of her as I can. She looks perfect with her long blonde hair blowing around her face. I can see her profile and I take my phone out, secretly snapping a picture of her. God, it's perfect. I would make it my wallpaper if people wouldn't notice – that would be stalkery.

"Eric," she calls my name after a good twenty minutes pass. I walk toward her and she smiles at me ― _the_ smile.

"I was letting you have a little space since that's what this time off is for. I'm sure you don't want your boss encroaching on your leave of absence." I remind her as I sit on the rock a foot or so away from her.

"Thank you," she tells me quietly, reaching over to grab my hand. This is soothing for Sookie, she has this need to touch people and I can't say I'm going to complain.

"No need," I shake my head, looking out over the water. "I've seen what you're going through and it kills me, Sookie. You're such a good person, that something so terrible would happen to you just pisses me off." I don't know where that came from, but it needed to be said.

"You're a great boss and friend, Eric." She gives my hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

I smile without looking at her and we sit for another thirty minutes before we make the hour trek back to our cars. Sookie gives me a tight hug before getting into her car and I do the same barely pat her on the back thing. I'm terrified that if I allow myself to really hug her, I may try to kiss her, or at least never let her go.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone, I hope you all have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: I'm a slacker_

_I never answered your question about my favorite season. It's hard; I love them all for what they represent. I do agree though fall is particularly lovely with the changing colors and the leaves covering the ground. I love the spices and Halloween, if that makes sense._

_Today was lovely, I went out for a walk with my boss, Eric, and he took me somewhere I've never been. He just sat with me saying nothing at all when I needed the silence and to me that is priceless. He's a good friend to me and that's really more than I could ever ask for._

_Since I've been home I've cooked dinner and made three dozen cookies. I think I'm about to gain a lot of weight lol._

_How did the rest of your day turn out? Any unexpected happy surprises like mine?_

_~Sook _

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: I'm a slacker_

_That makes complete sense; fall is definitely a spicy season. How are you at apple pie? I love those too, and with apple season upon us they are usually out in abundance. It's not like there's ever a lack of apples. That's weird too; apples are always around like tons of them. Green bell peppers go out of season and it like hunting for a needle in a haystack when you're trying to find a good one. Of course when they're off season is when I want stuffed bell peppers. But apples, always good ones around. _

_I'm glad you were able to get some thinking time in; I assume you were outdoors since you said you went for a walk? It was a gorgeous day today, so I'm a little jealous. _

_Sookie, you'll always be perfect to me, no matter how much cookie weight you gain. _

_Nah, I didn't get into too much today. I need a hobby. You know, something other than obsessing over... um... you... sorry if that was wrong of me to say. It's the truth though._

_I'll be honest; clicking send on that original email was one of the scariest moments of my life. The results of that scary moment are fantastic. I love that you're taking some time to talk to me, get to know me. One day I'll be able to tell you who I am and I hope that day you'll be able to talk to me like you are now. _

_Always yours..._

This is intense, how do I respond to something like that? To someone telling me I'm perfect no matter what. I want to tell him he's crazy, and that at this point I couldn't even begin to imagine I'll ever be ready to date again, or find out who he really is. It's been two months since losing Preston, _two months! _I'm sure one day it'll happen; I just can't see it right now.

I take a while to think about my reply. I don't want to say something... off and upset or hurt this mystery person, but I need to let him know to back down a little.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Re: I'm a slacker_

_I don't know what to say here, you're a little overwhelming right now. I want to continue our little pen pal thing we have going, but I can't handle you telling me how perfect you think I am when I can't even return the compliment. And that's for several reasons, the two most important being I have no idea who you are, so I don't know if I think you're amazing. Two, I'm still deeply in love with a man that I lost to a terrible disease. I know you said you've been in my shoes so I hope you understand. _

_Please, I'm begging, for now I need a friend. Not someone feeding me compliments and telling me how wonderful they think I am every other line. _

_I'm so sorry for how rude that sounds, but I'm frustrated. I'm just asking that you rein it in a little. Who knows, maybe one day I'll be able to accept it all with a smile and an open heart. For now you get the smile, but my heart is broken and not quite ready to be mended. _

_~Sookie_

Well shoot, I was rude anyway.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Good, she's mad, she's feeling something and letting out that frustration. I honestly don't tell her those things to upset her, I just can't help myself. It's my only outlet for these feelings I have for her.

I know she's probably kicking herself over that last email and the buzz I get on my phone tells me I'm right.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: I'm sorry. _

_That was uncalled for, you're being sweet and I just lashed out at you. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. _

_~Sookie _

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: I'm sorry _

_Don't you dare apologize for that. Thank you for telling I'm being too forward with my feelings. I'm not gonna lie, it won't be easy to hold back, but I'll try. _

_Also, that's the kind of stuff I was talking about. When something bothers you I want you to tell me. Whether it's something I did or said, or someone else. Just let it all out. You'll be amazed at how much better you feel when you're done. _

_I'm sorry that this time it was my words that upset you, but at the same time I'm not. I don't think it's wrong to love someone, Sookie, and I don't think it's wrong for the lovee to not reciprocate the feelings of the lover. The situation we're in is shitty. My only hope is that one day ― however far down the road ― you'll love me back. I know that won't happen today, tomorrow, or even next month. But one day I want to be able to look you in the eye and tell you what you mean to me. When that happens I'm hoping you give me that smile I adore and tell me you love me too, or at least you have the potential to love me. Loving you, that's not something I can feel bad for. _

_Okay... trying starts now. _

_Yours, _  
_Anonymous _

There, now I feel better.

I don't hear back before bed and I go to sleep with a smile on my face. The time we had today is as she says, priceless. I couldn't have hoped for a better day and I think the very best part is it was unexpected. Unexpected and perfect.

**x.X.x.X.x **

S: Thank you for yesterday. I appreciate the quiet, but also having someone there just in case.

Getting text messages from Sookie first thing in the morning is something I can use to.

E: Anytime, I enjoy the quiet and the outdoors as well. I was serious when I said I'd go whenever you need to get out.

S: LOL I know. You don't joke very often. And I will probably take you up on that sometime.

E: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm hilarious.

S: Right.

Well, I can be hilarious if I open up to you is what I want to tell her, but I don't.

E: I think you don't believe me?

S: What makes you think that? I completely agree with you ; )

E: Liar. Anyway, the pie is amazing.

I had a slice for breakfast and then another before laying back in bed on this chilly Sunday morning. I could seriously eat the whole thing, but that would just be wrong and my waistline would be pissed at me. I'm generally pretty healthy. Although I can eat what I want, I don't, and I work my ass off in the gym.

S: Good, you could use some meat on your bones.

E: Are you calling me skinny?

S: I'm just used to men being a little more... weighty. You look too skinny to me.

E: Maybe if I had someone making me addicting pies all the time I'd be a fat ass and you could stand to look at me.

S: Oh, you're sarcastic funny ― I get it now.

Who said that was a joke, or sarcasm? That's a serious comment.

E: Sookie, I promise I'm not too skinny. Hell, I weigh over 200lbs.

S: No way! I'll have to reassess you next time I see you.

I wonder if she'll need me naked for that?

E: Muscle weighs more than fat, my friend.

S: Ok buff guy... wait, I actually know that to be true. You're lucky or I'd start calling you chubby.

E: Lay of the cooking sherry, you're not making sense.

S: I'm not drunk! I don't even drink!

Good to know. I stopped drinking quite a few years ago.

E: Hmm, okay, I'll take your word for it.

S: Good, now I have a dozen chocolate chip cookies with your name on them.

E: Seriously, are you trying to fatten me up so you can cook me a eat me?

The only kind of eating I think of when it comes to Sookie is me eating... no, not going there right now. A hard-on is not what I need. Damnit, I bet she tastes fucking wonderful.

S: Oh eww, Jeffrey Dahmer.

E: Who?

I know who Jeffrey Dahmer is.

S: Cannibal guy... um... never mind.

E: LOL I know who he is.

S: Oh you!

E: See, funny!

S: Hilarious, I guess you proved me wrong, fatty. I'm going to get ready for the day. I'll chat with you later.

Mmm, I wonder if that includes a shower or if she's showered and just has to get dressed. Either way that makes her naked and I want to see. Well I just want to be in the same area as her. I wonder if she wears those little barely there short shorts in the summer. That would be my new favorite season if so.

So, hard-on just happened. That sucks, and not in the way I need it to. I've already showered and I don't feel like getting all messy so I go to my computer and do a couple Google searches. Sookie should be getting a surprise from her "secret admirer" on Tuesday.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Re: I'm sorry. _

_Thank you. _

_Just thank you for that entire email. I appreciate you trying for me. _

_Subject change time! _

_So we've talked about seasons and pie. What kind of stuff do you like to do on your down time? Or what shows do you watch, books do you like. Music! What kind of music makes your butt wiggle? _

_I can tell you ― even though you may know already, that's just weird..._

_Down time: I obviously love to bake, Preston wanted me to open my own bakery but I just don't think I could do it. Outdoorsy things. I just love the fresh air. _

_Shows: I don't watch a lot of TV but when I do it's usually the Food Network or some kind of Discovery Channel show._

_I'm a romance novel junkie. I'll admit that, not many people know but I have a secret stash of them in my spare room. Vampire books too something about them... just yum. _

_Music! I love it all; I don't think I've found a genre where I don't like at least one song. I say I like (love) music, not I like Rock or Country, just... music... it's so pure and helps you in a way that talking to someone can't do. No offense. _

_So, there... tell me a little about yourself. _

_: ) _  
_Sookie_

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews… It's hard finding time to reply to them all and I apologize. I appreciate them all so very much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter there's a little shift in Eric and Sookie's friendship/comfort level. I just love their relationship from this point forward. **

* * *

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: A little about me_

_Downtime: TV and movies, I work a lot and end up bringing some of it home with me. I would love to taste your baking, maybe you should still look into it if you're that good and you love it so much!_

_Shows: I like the sitcoms and I too like Discovery Channel stuff. Oh, ghost stories! I love horror movies and ghost stories._

_Books: Not a reader, not at all. The last book I read was in high school. LOL._

_Music: Hmm, I like folksy stuff and bands like Mumford and Sons. I will also listen to anything and everything though. I love it; I would rather listen to music than watch television._

_What's your favorite color, Sookie? Mine is red._

_Favorite food? I'll walk to the ends of the earth for a good chicken burrito._

_Siblings? I have a half-sister, she's quite a few years younger than me and lives with her mother in a different state so I don't see her much._

_: )_

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: A little about me_

_Oh, my favorite color... hmm, that's a tough one, colors are all awesome! If I had to choose just one. Maybe pink? No, too girly. Orange, that's a great color! ooh, those are both variations of red!_

_What girl doesn't like a good salad with light dressing? LOL kidding! I love pizza and pasta of any sort. Believe me when I say it shows... or showed for a long time. I've lost some weight thanks to my new lack of appetite. I'm not sure when I saw you last, but I've lost about fifteen pounds since losing Preston. He'd be pissed._

_I have a brother, we aren't particularly close, but he's all I have._

_I guess it's my turn to ask questions. Oh, I have an idea. I'll give you a series of words and you say the first thing that comes to mind. Now, I'm not there to see if you're being truthful and really replying with the first word so I'm trusting you!_

_Jedi_  
_Cantaloupe_  
_Phone_  
_Light_  
_Prince_  
_Orbit_

_Now go!_

Oh, that should be fun. I love this getting to know my secret someone. It's Monday evening now and I waited a day to reply to his last email. I just wanted a little time for myself without any contact with the outside world. I've baked more crap, a few more pies, cupcakes, and some maple pecan scones. I've been thinking about a plum tart, or lemon bars - probably both.

S: Hey, sorry to bug you. I have more baked goods if you want them? Plus I have your cookies still.

S: Oh! How was work without me there?

E: Baked goods - yes, the pie is gone. Work was Hell. I don't think I realized how much you do.

S: Holy cow! You ate a whole pie already!

S: Yeah, I do more than my share around that place.

E: I'm a large man, Sookie. I can eat quite a bit. Now tell me where I can get more treats. I've worked my ass off and I deserve them.

S: You can swing by here if you want? Or I can bring them to you. I haven't been out of the house in 24 hours. Or we can meet somewhere.

E: I'm still dressed, I'll come to you. Directions?

I send him my address and the general directions to my house from the freeway. I then run to the bathroom to make sure I'm presentable. I've been in pajamas for almost two days. I showered, but didn't see the point in putting real clothes on. I throw a bra on and consider myself acceptable. I don't really care how Eric sees me. I've been a crying mess for months anyway, anything is an improvement.

I'm putting the stuff I'm sending with him in containers when I hear my phone buzz.

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Re: A little about me_

_Jedi = mind trick_  
_Cantaloupe = eww_  
_Phone = Buzz_  
_Light = ceiling_  
_Prince = artist formally known as_  
_Orbit = dirty mouth?_

_That was fun._

_I've seen you within the last four months and I'm sure you look fine._

_I'm going to go to bed now. I'll email you in the morning. Thanks for sharing a little. I do know a lot about you, but it's always nice to learn more._

_Goodnight_  
_Anon_

I don't reply, I finish what I was doing in the kitchen and get started on the lemon bars while I wait for Eric.

Ten minutes later there's a knock on the door and it takes me a moment because I just pressed the bar part in the bottom of the pan and I need to wash my hands. When I finally open the door I freeze. Eric is standing in front of me, his tie is off and the top three buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned, he's untucked and his hair looks like he's run his hands through it a few times. He looks edible. I don't know if it's because I haven't had sex in like six months, or if he's just growing on me, but I'm certain my nipples are hard now and he can probably see them through the thin material of my tank top.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Fuck. Me.

Is she trying to kill me? I think she is.

Sookie opens the door wearing a pair of Capri length yoga pants and a fucking white tank top over a thin bra. I know it's thin because her nipples are poking through, hard as a fucking rock.

"Uh, hi," she stammers. "Come in," she opens the door wider and motions me in.

"Wow it smells like heaven in here," I tell her because it does.

"Thanks, I'm making lemon bars right now. I don't know if you want to wait until those are done to take some home?" Hell yeah I'll wait.

"Ah, sure, I wasn't doing much anyway." I follow her into her kitchen and I'm shocked to see it looks like a bakery. Every inch of her counter and table is covered in a sweet treat. "Holy shit, what have you been doing woman?"

"Um, I bake when I'm bored or thinking. I've been both lately," she shrugs and gets back to whatever it is she's making now.

"You're out of space and this is only day three of your time off. Looks like I'm going to have to eat fast so you'll have somewhere to sit," I smile and take the cupcake she offers me.

"Hmm," she turns, "Let me look at you. Turn around," she does a little twirly motion with her index finger.

I do a slow turn and I swear I hear her sigh, I could be wrong though. "See, not that skinny."

"Can you take off your shirt?"

_What_?

"What?"

"No, sorry, just your button down. I think that's part of the problem. I don't know what you look like in just a t-shirt since you were wearing a sweatshirt Saturday." Who am I to argue when the object of my affection asks me to start taking clothes off?

I unbutton my shirt and slide it off of my arms. "I feel like a piece of meat," I inform her with a little smirk as I turn again.

"Do you know you're a people pleaser?" she asks me and I give her an extremely confused look. "You do just about anything I or anyone else at the job asks you to do. You rarely argue you just don't smile or talk much while doing it." Huh, who knew?

"I didn't realize that. I guess I don't see the point," I tell her. "Are you done ogling me?"

"Yeah, you can put your shirt back on," I don't. Instead I lay it over the back of one of her kitchen chairs. "And I guess you're not _that _skinny. After all this you'll probably have to put in a few extra hours at the gym."

"I'm sure it'll be worth every torturous moment. I finished the pie last night... do you need help with anything?" I think I just want to be close to her. I don't do so well in a kitchen.

"Can you slice plums?"

"I thought these were lemon bars?"

"Since I have you I'm going to multitask and make a plum tart too," she smiles, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"I see, taking advantage of the boss," I chuckle and she hip checks me. Lordy, I love it; I just love how touchy she is.

"Like this," she grabs a paring knife and a plum to show me. When she does it she's standing against the counter so I have to look over her shoulder and its taking all of my willpower to not sniff her hair or wrap my arms around her.

As she works on the bars she's telling me what to add to the plums and then has me pull a ball of dough out of the fridge. Apparently she made the tart dough earlier when she decided a tart was on the menu. I stare as she rolls the cold dough. Her arms are toned and I can't seem to look away from her.

"Sook," I call to get her attention. I wait until she looks at me before I continue. "Why are you wasting your time in the HR department at Brigant's? I've seen you smile more tonight in this kitchen baking than I have in months. Have you ever thought about opening a bakery?"

Her smile drops and her eyes well up. Shit, I forgot about Preston wanting her to open one. "Preston used to tell me the same thing," she says quietly as she turns toward the counter again.

"Preston must've been a very smart man," I reply just as soft. I believe that bit with everything that I am. If he felt for her even an ounce of the love I have then he was a genius in my book. He managed to get her to love him back.

"He was... sometimes," she sniffs and grabs a paper towel to wipe her face.

Shit, she needs it, I have to do it.

I grab her by the shoulder and spin her toward me. I wrap her in a hug so tight I don't think she can breathe properly - that could be from crying. "Sorry," she sobs into my chest, but doesn't try to move away.

"It's okay, you've been so brave," I whisper against her hair. "Let go." I don't know if I'm talking about letting go of Preston or letting her tears out. I'll let her take however she wants to.

We stand in the middle of her kitchen for more than ten minutes, Sookie crying into my chest, soaking my undershirt, but I don't care. I get to hold her how I want to and she's letting me. This is probably as therapeutic for me as it is for Sookie. I'm swaying us side to side, not shushing her, not telling her everything will be okay. Just allowing her to wallow in her misery and know she's not alone. I'm probably the last person she would expect to comfort her, but I'm here.

Eventually Sookie runs out of tears, but she still holds onto me. I'm not letting go until she does. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed this," she tells me, still holding me tight.

"Anytime," I instinctively kiss the top of her head and then stiffen. I didn't mean to do that.

Sookie laughs and finally pulls away, holding onto my hips. "You are a big ole' softy, and you can comfort people. You just don't want to do you?"

"Not at all," I smirk with my hands on her back touching her lightly still. "Tell a soul and I'll find a way to get you fired," I wink and she laughs, playfully smacking my side before letting me go completely.

"I have a tart to get in the oven, Mr. I-pretend-not-to-care-but-I-really-do."

"Fine, tell and we'll see what happens."

"Silly," she beckons me over so she can show me how she puts the dough in the pan, followed by the plums before sticking it in the oven.

* * *

**I actually had someone play the word association game with me so it felt more real in this. **

**Again, thank you all so much for the love you're showing this story. I plan on getting back to review replies soon. My BFF is coming in from out of town with her four girls today though so I doubt I'll have time to even read them until after she leaves. **


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, hanging out with Eric is actually pretty awesome. The hug, if you can call it that. It was more of an extended embrace. Anyway, it was amazing. Eric really is a kind soul and I think he has a lot to offer, just chooses not to.

"How much longer before that thing is out of the oven?" he asks while helping me clean, even though I told him countless times to sit down.

"Ten minutes, why?"

"Curious, I kinda made the plum part and it smells delicious," he tells me.

"You've eaten your weight in sugary treats already, and you want more?" Good gravy this guy can eat.

"But I _made _that one, it's different," he reminds me.

"And you did a great job, Sparky," I pat his arm and he growls. Well heck, that little noise is ridiculously sexy.

When the timer buzzes Eric practically jumps to open the oven and it's adorable. Who knew cold, quiet Eric Northman would be the best hugger and get Christmas morning excited over a tart? He puts my oven mitts on and opens the oven door.

"Is it done?" he questions.

I lean over next to him and take a peek. "It is, take it out and put it on the wire rack."

"How long before we can eat it?"

"Um once it's cool? It depends, let's give it at least fifteen minutes," I tell him and have him follow me out into my living room. "It's getting late; shouldn't you be at home in bed?"

"I'm a night owl; I'm usually up pretty late. If you want me to go I will," he offers and I tell him no. It's nice to have the company.

"So how are things going with your secret admirer?" I was wondering when he'd ask about that.

"We're getting to know each other. Well, since he knows me, I'm getting to know him the best I can. I kinda went off on him the other day."

"Why?"

"He keeps telling me how much he likes me and it's frustrating that I can't accept it in my current emotional state. Even more frustrating that I have no idea who he is, ya know?" I scrunch my nose at him and he nods in agreement.

"Have you tried to think about it? Has he given you any clues at all?"

"Nope, I'm just happy to have someone to talk to that doesn't seem to judge me," I shrug a little and sit back on the couch next to Eric. "No offense."

"None taken, I get it," he agrees. "Has it been fifteen minutes?"

"No, fatty, like three. You'll burn your mouth and then you want be able to taste anything for days." Sheesh.

"I'd be willing to test that. It smells so good," he shifts a little so he's facing me more.

"No," I shake my head. "Then you'll blame me and I'm nice, but I'm not taking the blame for your stupidity."

"Impatience, not stupidity," he corrects me.

"Tomato, tomahto."

"Is it time?" I roll my eyes and get up to go in the kitchen; Eric is hot on my heels.

I hover my hand over the tart and I can tell it's still way too hot to cut into. "Not yet," I say and grab his wrist to lead him out of the kitchen again. I know it probably bugs him that I touch him so much, but it really is soothing for me. Hell if I could sit there and pet him I would, but think he'd think I'm nuts.

"I like hanging out with you," he says after a long silence.

"I like hanging out with you too," I tell him and give him a soft smile.

"What if it's one of Preston's friends?" I gasp, that idea coming to me out of the blue. "Oh no, I knew quite a few of them, but none of them well enough to be able to figure out if one is my admirer."

"Could be," he nods. "Maybe one that had a crush on you... um, or still does."

"That's definitely a possibility," I pause. "I don't think I could ever date one of his friends. That would be so disrespectful."

"I don't think it would be. Did you guys ever talk about it? You know, since you had the time... once you found out..."

"Me moving on? Yeah, he threatened to haunt me if I didn't," I chuckle. "I just don't think I could do it with one of his friends."

"That would be freaky," he shivers. "Have you asked this guy any probing questions to try to get to the bottom of it? I'd want to know, Hell, I do want to know and he's not even stalking me."

"He's not stalking me, sheesh. You're the only person I've seen or talked to since all this started, maybe it's _you_," I accuse and he laughs.

"Right, okay it's me. Sookie, you forget I read that first email..." he trails off.

"I know," I sigh. I know Eric is nice and has a kind heart - even though he likes to pretend he doesn't - but he could never say some of those things so I know it's not him. Plus I've known Eric for a few years now and I think I would've caught on if he was harboring a secret crush.

"We can probably cut... the tart now," he gets up and bolts to the kitchen mid-sentence and he doesn't even hear the end of it.

"Let me," I say as he hovers over the dessert. "Did you even eat dinner, or is this your dinner?"

"I ate McDonald's," he informs me and I smack his arm.

"How often do you eat like that?" I gasp. Cheese and rice, this boy is a lost cause.

"Not often, I was busy without you today and didn't really have time to do much." He leans back against the counter as I cut the tart and place a piece on a plate for him.

"Sookie," he says with a mouth full of warm plum tart. "I'm a fantastic baker."

"You are," I say after taking my own bite. I know all he did was what I told him to do, but he did it nonetheless.

**x.X.x.X.x **

**EPOV **

Holy crap this thing is good. I don't care if I get no sleep and I drag ass at work tomorrow this damn tart thing is worth every second. Sookie is an excellent teacher if she can walk me through making anything, let alone something this amazing.

"My God, I'd give my first born to eat this every day," I tell her as I shovel the last bite into my mouth.

"Glad you've impressed yourself," she laughs and cuts me another small piece.

"Why didn't we make two?"

"I'll make another one for you tomorrow," she offers and I'm thisclose to proposing. So. Tasty.

"You're getting a raise when you come back to work," I advise her and place my plate in the sink.

I look at the clock and see it's close to eleven. I should go home, but I don't want to leave. Unfortunately Sookie makes that choice for me when she yawns.

"I should get going," I say and she yawns again.

"Probably, sorry, I'm having a good time. I'm so sleepy though. This is way past my bedtime."

"No problem, thanks for the stuff," I say and grab the tote bag she's packed everything away in.

"You're welcome," she smiles at me and walks with me to the front door.  
She holds out her arms, silently asking for a hug and I oblige. This time when I hug her I give her a real friendly hug; I don't give her the generic pat I'm known for. "Thank you so much, Eric."

"Anytime," I let her go and walk to my car. She doesn't close the door until I drive away and I find it sweet.

I'm halfway home when a smile spreads across my face. I left my shirt hanging on the back of her chair. I have an excuse to see her again and soon.

**x.X.x.X.x**

I wake up late for work after having the sexiest dream about Sookie ever. She was standing in her kitchen wearing nothing but a light pink apron and a pair of black stilettos. Her back was to me and one second she was bending over to take something - probably a plum tart - out of the oven. The next thing I knew I was buried balls deep inside of her. The alarm finally woke me up mid-thrust and let me tell ya, that pisses me off.

I rush to shower and put on a suit for work before I bolt out of the front door. I only arrive four minutes late which is a miracle. I'm logging into everything when I remember I need to see if she replied to my last email so I log into my secret admirer account.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Last night _

_Hey there, so yesterday I baked up a storm. Last night I invited Eric (my boss) over to pick up the stuff I made for him and we got to talking... about you. I am wondering if I start to guess, and I guess right will you admit who you are._

_I won't make any guesses now, but I had a thought that you might be one of Preston's friends, then even a fleeting thought you might be Eric - that was short lived. Eric is a lot of things but not my... well, you._

_Anyway, good morning and I hope to discuss this further as well as get to know a few more things about you. _

_Sookie_

Hmm, well at least she double confirmed she doesn't think it's me and I don't know if I should be offended or not.

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Last night _

_Hmm, this early in the game I don't know if I would admit to anything. Maybe give it some time before you start guessing ; ) _

_I'll be honest; I don't give away too much about myself for a reason. You're too smart and you'd figure it out fairly quickly. I think the only physical attribute I'm willing to give you is that I'm taller than you. Everyone is taller than you though so that's not saying much : ) no offense._

_Anyway, I need to get some work done. I'll probably check in with you at lunch. Let me know if you ever want to move to chat._

_Yours_  
_Anonymous_

I'm actually surprised when I get a chat invite from Sookie about three hours later. I accept of course, I just never thought she'd be ready this soon after only three days ago she said no. I guess I've made an impression.

YSA: I see you come over to the dark side and decided chat was easier.

FP: Yes, Darth Vader I have. That reminds me, are you a Star Wars fan?

YSA: Eh, I like the movies well enough but I'm not obsessed.

FP: That's good; the overly obsessed people freak me out a little.

YSA: Me too.

FP: Sorry to bug you at work. I actually just thought you'd accept and chat with me once you were off. I'll leave you alone now.

YSA: No, it's cool. This is more of a conversation and I don't have to read then think about my reply.

FP: Okay. I don't really have a lot to say at the moment. I was up pretty late last night and may take a nap.

YSA: That sounds amazing, I love naps! I don't get them nearly enough. I'm pretty tired to and wish I could be napping.

YSA: Sleep well.

* * *

**Thanks all! I should be back to regular review replies with this chapter. Again, the response is blowing my mind. I just love it! In other news, these two had their first lemony moment as I was writing the last chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know what possessed me to send mystery guy a chat invite. I guess emailing just got old fast.

I wake up from my nap by a loud banging on my door. I take a quick check on my phone to see the clock reads three-forty-two.

I finally make it to the door and open it without looking through the peephole. When I open the door I'm greeted with a huge bouquet of wild flowers. I took too long and the delivery guy is gone, but I see there's a note.

_Sookie,_

_I know what you said about compliments, and professing my undying love ; )_

_So instead I'm sending you flowers. They could never hope to compare to your beauty and I imagine you're a beautiful bright red and that thought alone makes me happy._

_Just a reminder, I'm eternally yours._

FP: Are you serious?!

YSA: Um... yes? What are we talking about?

FP: Oh, I don't know a bouquet of flowers bigger than me.

YSA: Good, they arrived. Do you like them?

FP: You know where I live?

YSA: Yes.

FP: That's weird.

YSA: Are the flowers gorgeous?

YSA: Sorry, I didn't have time to run into a flower shop so I ordered them online.

FP: They're ridiculously beautiful! Thank you so much.

FP: I only wish I knew who to thank...

YSA: Good try. Please, understand that I will do things for you. I don't want any type of recognition. I'm doing this for you and you alone. I want you to smile even if it's not me you're sharing that gorgeous smile with.

FP: I don't know what to do about you.

YSA: There's nothing to do about me.

FP: Fine, now I have to find a place for this beautiful monstrosity.

YSA: Good, I have a few more things to finish here at work then I'm heading home so I'll be quiet for a while.

FP: Okay, thank you... really, they did make me smile.

I take a look around trying to find the perfect spot for the flowers. Since it's just me now and I rarely use the table to eat I place them right in the center. This way I can see them from just about anywhere I am. As I turn to walk away I notice Eric's shirt hanging over the back of one of the chairs. I didn't even realize he left it. I don't think he did either.

I decide to throw in a load of laundry, grabbing Eric's shirt on the way. Once everything is in the washer I remember I'm hungry and go back to the kitchen. I'm over sweets so I make a ham and cheese sandwich, grabbing some tortilla chips and salsa for a late lunch.

I should tell Eric about the flowers.

Oh...

Is it weird that he's the first person I think to tell? Maybe I shouldn't call. No, I will, I need to tell someone.

I call his office line and he answers after two rings.

"Brigant interiors, Eric," he huffs. He hates when people call him, it's usually not good if he's getting a phone call over an email.

"It's Sook," I say, I'm probably a little smiley.

"Hey," his tone softens. "What's can I do for you?"

"He sent me flowers, a big giant bouquet of wild flowers and now that I think about it, it freaks me out that this mystery person knows where I live and he can just send me stuff ― pretty stuff. But what if―"

"Breathe," he cuts me off and I take a deep breath. I have no idea where those thoughts came from.

"Sorry, just what if... you know, he is crazy?" I ask quietly.

"I think if he was crazy you'd know by now. And if he is you call me. I'm less than ten minutes away from you as it turns out." He's so calm and it's exactly what I didn't know I needed. Especially since I didn't know I was going to freak out when I called him.

"Thanks, I was just calling to tell you about the flowers. Sorry about the impromptu hyperventilating," I laugh and Eric makes a little sound on the other end that I can't figure out.

"Anytime, Sookie."

"You left your shirt, it's in the washing machine now," I inform him.

"Oh, sorry, you didn't have to wash it."

"I wasn't doing anything," I giggle. "I'm only a couple days in and already bored stupid."

"Get out and do something, go watch a movie or do some shopping," he tells me and I sigh.

"I can't watch movies alone, but I could do some shopping I guess."

"Good, go buy yourself something nice. Get a pedicure or something."

"What do you know about pedicures?" I laugh.

"Oh, they're the best thing in the world," he chuckles along with me. "I've had one or two in my day."

"You say that like you're old." Eric is only four years older than me so that's an awkward thought ― that he'd consider me old soon.

"I just feel old, I know technically I'm not." I can almost hear him shrug on the other line.

"Well if you want I can bring your shirt to you later. It should be clean and pressed by the time you're off."

"How about I swing by and pick you up," he offers. "That way I make sure you get out of the house."

"Oh..." I don't know what to say, a sweet Eric is still something I need to get used to.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it―"

"That'll be fine," it's my turn to cut him off.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours." He hangs up and I start to get ready.

I take another shower since I'm sure I could use one after my nap. I try to figure out what to wear as I dry off and end up with a pair of jeans and a thin orange, form fitting V-neck sweater. I leave my hair down ― I usually only put it up for work ― and apply minimal makeup. I slip on a pair of orange and yellow plaid socks, then grab Eric's shirt so I can iron it for him. It feels good to do something for someone else; I've felt so useless lately.

My phone goes off and I take a look, confirming my suspicions.

YSA: How is your afternoon going?

FP: Good, Eric is supposed to come pick me up in a bit. He said I need to get out.

YSA: You probably do, but I'll be honest. I'm a little jealous he gets so much time with you.

FP: That's your own fault lol. You're the one who won't tell me who you are. Not even a little hint.

FP: Plus we're just friends. It's not like I'm out looking to date anyone.

YSA: I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I wish it was me you were with.

YSA: Where did you put the flowers?

FP: kitchen table. Have you ever been in my house?

YSA: Not telling. Take a picture of them... please.

FP: That's fair.

Since I'm already messaging him from my phone I snap a picture of the flowers and send it to him in an email.

YSA: They're beautiful, and look perfect on the table. The only thing missing was you in that picture.

FP: Oh no, you don't get pictures of me. I'm not sending random pictures of myself to someone I don't know.

YSA: But you do...

FP: And what if you're someone I don't want to share pictures with?

YSA: Fair enough.

There's a knock on my door.

FP: Gotta go for now, Eric is here.

YSA: Have fun.

FP: Thanks.

"Hi, come in," I say as I open the door. Eric is still in his work clothes so I feel a tad under dressed.

"Thanks," he smiles down at me and I step back to let him enter.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I go to grab my purse from my room.

"Those are gorgeous, Sookie. He must really like you," he says instead of answering my question.

"They are aren't they?" I reply, ignoring the comment about my secret friend. "Where are we going?"

"Your choice, movie or pedicures. And when was the last time you had good junk food? You're looking way too thin," he says, eyeing my waist, and possibly my butt. That makes me a little uncomfortable.

"I could use a pedicure, and did you not sit here with me last night as I devoured two cupcakes, lemon bars and the tart?"

"Junk food and baked stuff are two different animals, my friend. Did you make me another tart?" Only a real friend can ask that and not feel weird about it or sound pushy.

"I did," I nod. "Give me a minute so I can grab my flippers."

"Flippers?"

"Flip flops, thongs, flim flams, whatever you wanna call them," I say, waving my hand toward him.

Oh, heck I don't think I've ever seen Eric laugh like this. "I... shit, Sookie." He still can't stop laughing and it really is a pretty sound.

"Oh, hush," I wave him off and disappear into my room to grab my flippers. I'm glad I shaved my legs in the shower.

**x.X.x.X.x.**

**EPOV**

She's hilarious, well adorable and funny. I find myself smiling way too much around her and now she knows I laugh – like really laugh. I don't want to stop though, being with Sookie outside of work is more than amazing. She's so much more than I expected. Of course I've had this intense crush on her for three years, but I didn't realize she would so funny and adorable outside of the office.

"I'll drive," I say as she locks her front door.

"Okay, I hate driving really so I won't complain."

"Do you mind if we swing by my place so I can pick up different shoes?" I ask as I open the door for her.

"That's fine," she smiles, clicking her seat belt into place.

The seven minute drive to my house consists of Sookie telling me everything we... err... she's chatted about with her secret admirer. I think she's start to like him a little bit. Well she likes the idea of him and that's a good thing, at least I think so.

She stays in the car when I run in to grab my own "flippers" and while I'm in the house I change into a pair of jeans and take my tie off, leaving my work shirt on with the top three buttons undone.

"Oh goodie," she says when I get back into the car. "I felt under dressed in my jeans. Now we are in the same league."

I laugh at her and rip my hand back when I notice I rest it on her thigh for a split second. I hope it seemed more like a pat and not like I was trying to get fresh with her. She stays quiet about it so I don't bring it up either.

The nail shop I normally go to is in a different part of town so we have to drive awhile to get there. Sookie is a chatter box. The bad thing is I'm not entirely sure what she's talking about since my senses are being overwhelmed by her smell and the smooth cadence of her voice. I could listen to her talk all day and never get tired of it.

We pull into a parking spot and I appreciate the fact that she waits and allows me to open her door for her. A lot of women these days don't let men do things like that when they want to.

"Thanks," she says when I open the door to the nail salon. I can't believe she's here with me.

"No problem."

The ladies seat us after asking Sookie how she wants her toes painted. I love the fact that she chooses a bright red color. "A guy friend in high school once told me red on toes is sexy, so I usually do some variation of it," she tells me without prompting.

"Hmm, makes sense. I know I like it," I tell her as the massage chair hits my lower back and I have to stop talking to enjoy it.

"What's your favorite color?" she asks.

"Red," I reply without thinking. We discussed this via email, but she doesn't know it was me so I don't need to freak out at all.

"Really? That's my admirer's favorite color too," she pauses. "I guess it's common." I nod in agreement. "Tell me if I'm talking too much."

"You're fine," I tell her. "You talking has never bothered me."

"Good to know," she smiles. "I've wondered about that from time to time since I tend to talk so much more. You... you're just one of those people. You don't have a ton to say, but when you do its usually important."

"Thanks."

"You've been better about it recently," she informs me. "I like it."

"So you've said," I smirk. It's taking everything in me to not flirt with her.

"I have?"

"Not in so many words, last night I said I liked talking to you and you agreed," I remind her.

"Oh... well, I've slept since then," she snorts and rests her head back on the chair. I have to stop myself from calling her cute.

"It's okay; you've shut your brain off for the next month. Once you're back at work that kind if shit won't fly," I tell her, making her snort again.

"Shh, I'm enjoying the foot massage."

"Oh, now you want quiet?" I reach over and pinch her side. Having ridiculously long arms is a plus. The cute little squeal she lets out makes my heart jump a little.

"Not cool, you scared me," she scolds, but she's still smiling.

"You're feeling a little squishy there; maybe you should lay off the sweets. I'll go ahead and take the rest of them home." There if that doesn't scream friend that is not secretly in love with you I don't know what does.

"Are you calling me fat?" she gasps, whipping her head in my direction.

"Not at all, I actually think you've lost too much weight recently." I tell her more seriously.

"Really?" she seems surprised. "I know I have, but it's been impossible to eat most days."

"Really," I confirm. "I didn't think there was anything wrong with you. I know you aren't doing it on purpose, but you really need to take care of yourself, Sookie."

Oh, Hell, she's crying. "No, no crying. We're enjoying our pedi's and after this I'm feeding you junk. Tears are not necessary." Thankfully my terrified tone makes her laugh, stopping the tears.

"Your aversion to tears cracks me up," she giggles, wiping the few tears that did fall.

"I'm glad I can amuse you."

We go silent as the women scrub and massage our feet and calves. There really is nothing like a good pedicure and these women are the best around. The chairs are in the back so it's quiet and we don't have to see the people coming in to get manicures every few minutes. The music is soothing and I can still smell Sookie's fragrance. I'm pretty much in heaven right now.

* * *

**"Flip flops, thongs, flim flams, whatever you wanna call them," I say, waving my hand toward him. – this part here RealJena told me she can actually see me doing this… damn, maybe more of me is in here than I thought LOL**

**Red toenail polish thing – true story – the best friend of a guy I dated in high school told me that and still to this day nine times out of ten I get red toenail polish… they're red now as a matter of fact. My favorite color is called "No I'm not really a waitress" perfect shade of red for toes I think. **

**Thanks again, I'm pretty sure I got to everyone on replies – if not, I'm sorry! **


	9. Chapter 9

This is so what the doctor ordered. It's been way too long since I've had a good pedi and the fact that Eric invited me is just surreal. Don't get me wrong, it's awesome, but surreal. I glance at him to see what he's doing since we've been silent for the last five minutes and he has his head back against the chair, his eyes are closed and he has a soft smile playing on his lips. He looks like he's in heaven.

"I can feel your eyes on me," he whispers.

"Sorry," I whisper right back and close my own eyes. There is no point in lying, I was caught staring.

No more words are spoken until they're done. We both opted for the deluxe so we got our feet dipped in paraffin wax, it burned, but my feet are super soft now.

"Where to now?" I ask him as we walk out. He tried to pay for mine, but I put up a good fight.

"Hmm, I've been trying to think of a good place to take you," he says, opening the car door for me. I just adore that he does that.

"What are you in the mood for? I know a few good places," I tell him once he's in the car too.

"Something deep fried," he smiles and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Hmm," I tap my chin. "Go left when you pull out of the lot."

I'm in the mood for a good burger so I direct him to a little hole in the wall burger joint a mile or so from my house. They have amazing deep fried green beans. Not to mention the cheese sticks and Eric strikes me as a calamari eater. I don't particularly care for it, but I hear it's the bee's knees here.

"I've driven by this place thousands of times," he says as parks. "Never eaten here."

"Oh, it's awesome, this is my go to place when I need grease and a good burger."

"I do love a good burger," he smiles and gets out to come around and open my door for me.

"Thanks." He nods and closes the door behind me.

"I know exactly what I want, but we can grab a menu for you." I take a menu from the holder and hand it to him as we walk through looking for a good seat. We're the only people in the place on a Tuesday evening, so it's all fair game. We end up in the back by the window next to the patio. They have a gorgeous back area with a lot of greenery. It's too cold to sit out there now otherwise that's exactly where we'd be.

"Sookie, they have an entire fried section!" he exclaims when he opens the menu.

"That's why I brought you here," I laugh and order a diet coke from the server. Eric orders a Blue Moon.

"What are you getting?"

"Classic bacon cheese burger and fried green beans," I rattle off without even thinking.

"Mmm, that sounds good," he hums and continues to peruse the menu.

"You can have some of the green beans, they give you a ton."

"Okay, I'll get onion rings and fried cheese... annnnd..."

"I hear the calamari is really good," I suggest.

"Okay, those, and a Western burger."

With our minds made up I place the order when our server delivers the drinks. She looks at me funny midway through since it's a lot of food for two people, but shrugs it off and continues to write it down. Our conversation flows so naturally and it makes me smile when I think about the fact that all these years I thought Eric was so impersonal and cold. He's not; he's a really awesome guy. I mean I kinda knew that, but he hides it so well I forget. It makes me wonder why he's not seeing anyone. Unless he is and hiding that too. I don't ask though, if he wants me to know about a lady friend I'm sure he'd tell me.

"Oh Sookie," Eric moans a little. "This... ah, you should've told me about this place years ago," he says, popping another green bean in his mouth. Why he's eating my stuff and not his own is a mystery.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." I move my plate of green beans closer to me even though it doesn't matter with his wing span.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love," he laughs, shoving calamari into his mouth. Cheese and rice, I'm glad he doesn't seem to care what I think of his caveman eating habits. "Oh, and there's more plum tart at your place right?"

"Yes, Homer Simpson, one and a half," I tell him, he ignores my dig at his eating and takes a bite of his burger.

We finish our food. It takes me a good thirty minutes, and maybe fifteen for Eric. I don't know what he does with it all, but he seems to love it so I'm glad.

"That was... gah, I feel like such a fat ass right now, but I really do want some of that damn tart."

As we walk up to my front door Eric places his hand on the small of my back and I stiffen. I'm okay with physical contact, but this is very unlike him, and I don't want him thinking this is something more than it is.

"Sorry," he rips his hand away when he realizes what he did. "I think I'm just getting comfortable around you."

"Oh, it's okay," I give a little hand wave and finish unlocking my front door.

Eric walks in behind me, I set my purse on the table next to the flowers and Eric moves past me into the kitchen. Grabbing a fork and a knife out of the dish drainer, Eric picks up the tart and proceeds to cut a piece and set it on a plate. At least I don't have to serve him tonight.

"No, go ahead, make yourself at home," I say sarcastically as I grab my own fork and eat directly from the tart pan.

"I'm sorry, it's like the plumy goodness takes over. Kinda like the cloves in pumpkin pie flavored things. I lose all sense of right and wrong. All I know is there is a tasty treat and I need it."

"You're ridiculous," I snort.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV **

She just keeps getting better. I don't know how it's possible, but its happening. The more time I spend with her, the more her wholesome facade drops and her sarcastic hilarious side shows its face. She's just... wonderful.

I tell her I need to go a little earlier tonight since I didn't get much sleep last night and I want to wake up a little earlier to hit the gym. Fried yummy goodness is yummy, but bad. She gives me the tart she made for me and the hug she gives me at the front door is even better than last nights. She holds me tighter and longer. Her boobs feel like two little pillows of heaven pressed against me and I have to break the hug before she unknowingly gives me wood.

"I'll see you soon?" she hints before I walk away and I confirm I will see her no later than the weekend. I need to take a step back before I cross a line or something.

I'm pulling into my garage when I realize I left my shirt again. I fire of a quick text message to tell her so, and to let her know I'm home. She replies with a "darn it" and a "goodnight".

Before bed I sit down to compose an email. I realized I'm getting in my own way and it's rather funny when you think about it, but for some reason I want her to get to know the secret admirer me.

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Little things. _

_Hey you, so as I sat here tonight I realized I missed having you around to chat with. I know it's only been four days, but I think you're officially a habit. One I enjoy having._

_I hope you had fun with your boss. I'm glad you have someone to spend some time with. Eric wouldn't be short for Erica would it? Or he wouldn't happen to be gay would he? I mean, I need to know what kind of competition I'm up against and if he's gay then he's not competition at all. I know, I know, you're not looking for someone to date. But that's my ultimate goal in the long run; I want you to like me enough to give it a shot. I'll wait for as long as it takes too, so no rush. _

_I sound like a complete tool don't I? _

_Ok, on to other little things. _

_What's your favorite movie? Or what genre do you like. I'm pretty sure I already told you I'm a horror fan. What most people don't know is I also have an obsession with campy B movies. I can't help myself; I have to watch them when they're on. As for a favorite though, I could never pick one. I'm also willing to give just about any movie a shot. If someone took the time to write it and cares enough to turn it into a movie to share with others, then as a movie watcher I owe it to them to give it a shot. _

_I just looked at the clock and see it's pretty late so I'm going to bed. _

_I hope you had a good night, good sleep and sweet dreams. I'll chat with you later. _

_Anon_

_P.S. I think I need a name, give me a name to sign at the bottom of these emails. Anonymous is a bit cheesy. _

There, now that gives the illusion that her mystery man isn't me. Being jealous of myself would be silly, right?

I climb into bed and all I can think about is Sookie, her scent, her laugh, her sarcasm, her adorable little toes. Everything, I just love it all and its damn near impossible to fall asleep when she's on my mind. I also hate that I'm going to wake up to a raging boner after dreaming about her all night ― or wet boxers and I seriously don't want either.

Eventually I drift off and wake up several hours later to the sound of my phone alerting me to a new email. I groggily grab it from my night stand. I'm irritated that I forgot to turn the sound down.

I open it and smile when I see it's a response from Sookie. I bolt out of bed when I realize its nine-thirty-seven and I've seriously overslept. Shit, I didn't set my alarm.

I don't check the email, I can do that later. I rush through a shower and brushing my teeth. I'm pissed when I realize I can't go to the gym. Within twenty minutes I'm dressed and out the door. My tie is just hanging around my neck, but I can tie it at a light, and I'm pretty sure I slipped on my Brown shoes instead of my black ones. I hate this yesterday I was on time ― barely and today I'm going to be over three hours late. I start at seven, well after ten.

This hanging out with Sookie is going to get me fired. Not cool, Northman, not cool. I need to figure out what I'm doing with this girl, and fast.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry for the lack of review replies just when I said I would. I can't even begin to tell you how busy I've been the last 24+ hours. It just never ends! I also haven't been able to write; even if I had the time I don't have the words in me at the moment. Thankfully I have a few chapters banked for ya!**

**BUT! I do love and appreciate every single one of you! And ****LostInSpace33 totally pimped this story in her latest update of Les Bon Temps Rouler how sweet is she?! And go read that if you haven't. She writes her characters exactly how I want to read them. Very real.**


	10. Chapter 10

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Little things_

_Oh, hahaha! No, Eric is definitely a man and as far as I know he's into women. And you're right, I'm not ready, but even if I was I don't think Eric likes me that way. Not that I like him that way. We're friends. That's all._

_As for the rest of my night, it was great and I did think about you a few times while I was out._

_Movies... yeah, I agree, I give just about every movie a chance. I could never pick a favorite one though._

_I'm heading to the grocery store and I'll be available in a bit._

_Sook_

_P.S. I'll try to think of a good name for you! _

I purposely ignore the part about sweet dreams. I did indeed have sweet dreams ― of Eric. Well it was Eric, but he was saying all of the nice things my mystery guy says. It's like they were the same person in my dream. The uncomfortable part is he was saying all of the sweet amazing things while naked and in my bed. I don't think we had sex, but there was definitely naked spooning and a very large hand caressing my boob.

I don't hear back from Anonymous. I should come up with a good name for him, Anon sucks for him I'm sure. If he's anything like me he's probably signed his real name more than once and had to fix it.

I get everything I need at the grocery store to bake for a small army, along with my actual groceries. I have too much food for one person, but I got so used to cooking for Preston ― who ate like Eric does ― that I always kept enough for four people. So I taper back a little and it's just plain weird to me.

By the time I get home my stomach is growling. After the crap ton of food we ate last night I didn't think I'd ever be hungry again. I make myself a chicken quesadilla with some leftover chicken taco meat after I put the groceries away. I'm sitting on my couch eating when my phone dings.

YSA: I hope this isn't a bad time.

FP: Nope, I'm eating. Groceries are away.

YSA: Whatcha eating?

FP: Chicken quesadilla. Yum!

YSA: I'm a bit jealous. I just had subway and the bread was hard.

FP: That sucks! I'm so sorry.

YSA: LOL its okay, you didn't make it. No need to apologize.

FP: Sorry, habit.

FP: I've been trying to come up with a good name for you and so far I've got nothing.

YSA: Yeah, I can't tell you how many times I almost signed my real name. Wouldn't that be awkward?

FP: Nope! Not awkward at all, I would be just fine with it ; )

YSA: Of course you would. All in due time.

FP: Also without knowing who you are its kinda hard to open up and... it's just weird for me.

YSA: I understand, believe me, I do. We can think of it as online dating. You don't know who you're talking to, but you still want to get to know them. Right?

FP: Online platonic friends.

YSA: For now.

FP: You're very sure of yourself.

YSA: I know what I want and I'm willing to do what it takes to get it... to win your heart.

FP: *blushes*

YSA: Beautiful

FP: Thanks... I just wish I could return ANY compliments.

YSA: You can when you're ready.

FP: How long have you had this thing for me?

YSA: I don't consider it a "thing" and I can't give an exact time because for me it was love at first sight and that would give away the exact date I met you.

FP: You didn't have to tell me that, you could've just given months or years, or days and I would've never known.

YSA: I don't want to lie. The omissions are bad enough, it kills me. I think right now it's necessary though.

FP: Shouldn't I be the judge of what's necessary for me?

YSA: Valid point, but we both know if I reveal myself now I don't have a snowball's chance in Hell. This way I still feel like I have a shot and the anonymity of it all helps me get my feelings out there.

FP: I still love Preston.

YSA: You always will, and I'm not asking you not to. I'm asking that eventually you try to make room for me... or whoever it is you choose. I want you to be happy, and I understand that may not be with me. I just want it to, and I need to make it known that I want to be a contender for your affections when the time comes.

FP: Okay.

YSA: Okay?

FP: When I feel ready to get back on the horse so to speak I'll... you'll have a shot...

YSA: Seriously?!

FP: Yes.

YSA: I'm...

FP: You're welcome? LOL

YSA: Thank you, Sookie, so very much.

FP: I don't think it would be fair of me NOT to.

YSA: This is part of why you're amazing. You see the good and fairness in everything. I love that about you.

FP: Thanks...

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Sookie and I continue our little chat session for well over an hour and I'm not getting a damn thing done at work. It sucks and is awesome all at the same time. I was reluctant to tell her I had to go when I did, but it was necessary.

Now I'm wrapping up my day. I chose to stay late after coming in so late. I ― as Eric ― haven't heard from Sookie all day and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. Maybe she feels like we're getting too close. I hate the way her body stiffened when I touched her back. The only thing that makes it feel any better us knowing she's opening up more to my secret self. She's willing to give me a shot ― one day.

As I step into my house hear my phone ring. I look and see its Sookie; it's weird that she's calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey... um... it's me, Sookie," she says.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Can I... can we hang out?" she asks and I'm a bit surprised.

"Uh... sure? Are you okay?" She sounds a little off ― shit, she's been crying.

"I think so?"

"Give me fifteen minutes, I'll be over," I say and hang up after hearing her agree.

I need to get out of this damn suit and I fire off a quick text to ask if there's a dress code. She replies with "just clothes" and I'm relieved. I can put my sweats on. I toss a T-shirt on as well as my flip flops and head out the door. I'm just glad I don't have any animals; otherwise they would definitely be neglected at this point.

She opens the door after my light knock and I can tell she's has indeed been crying. Her nose is red, eyes are puffy, and she has a wad of tissue in her hand.

"What happened?" I ask, not thinking when I wrap her in a tight hug.

"Nothing," she sobs, shaking her head against my chest.

"Okay, come on," I pull away enough to lead her to the couch. I sit and pull her down next to me. I want her on my lap, but that may be pushing it.

Sookie rests her head on my chest, wrapping her arm around my waist and I continue to hold her tight around the shoulders. I rest my cheek on the top of her head and take in her clean scent.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, and I'm not sure why.

"Mmm, what for?" I ask quietly.

"Taking you away from your life for the last three days and mostly for calling _you _of all people while I'm crying," she chuckles a little before it turns into a sob.

"Shh, sweet girl, you never have to apologize to me for anything," I shush her and nuzzle into the top of her head as I cup the side of her face in my hand.

I don't think either of us realizes what I just said or did, and that's a good thing in my books.

"I miss this..." she says barely above a whisper after a long silence. "I miss him."

I don't reply I'm not here to talk to her about Preston; I'm here to comfort her in his absence. I'm here as her friend. I'm ultimately here to be whatever she needs me to be. She readjusts so her back is to my side, her head is still on my shoulder and my arm is around her chest. I shift slightly so she's more against my chest and I can hold her easier. She grabs my hands and wraps my arms completely around her. The bad thing is, being this close to her is turning me on. Right now isn't a time for being turned on. Not at all. I could so easily kiss her shoulder, caress her breast, anything, but I can't and I make myself stop thinking about it before I do it.

"Thank you, Eric," she says, tilting her head to look up at me. "You've been... you've been the best thing for me these last few weeks and especially the last couple days."

Jesus, please, please stop me. Her lips are so close, so full, her breath so sweet fans across my face and I just want to devour her mouth.

I do it, I kiss her. Her gorgeous pouty lips meet mine softly once, twice, then I feel her tongue at the seam of my lips, coaxing them open. I do as she commands, I part my lips and my tongue deftly searches for hers. They meet in a slow, languid dance and her hand comes up to twine in my hair. I don't touch her more than I already am for fear that I might take things too far ― not that kissing her is a good idea.

"Eric," she moans and I hum softly in response.

"Eric," she says a little more forceful and that's when I realize Sookie is still wrapped in my arms, tighter than she has been all night. The kiss however, didn't happen. Wow, that was about as real as a daydream gets.

"Eric, are you okay?" I nod, afraid to say anything to her. "You look lost, where were you just now?"

"Sorry, I don't really know. I had a long day," I smile and she turns again so she can snuggle into my chest. This is bad; I need to not be in this situation right now.

"Oh... oh! I'm so sorry," she tries to pull away, but I hold on tighter.

"No, Sookie, I'm just tired. It's okay, really. You needed me and if I haven't already told you, I'll always be here for you. You're a good friend, and the least I can do is try to be a good friend in return."

"Thank you... again... I have chocolate cake." That's all I needed to hear to pull me from my Sookie dream.

I gently move her off of me, smile, and bolt to the kitchen. The cake is the only thing saving me from myself and from ruining the good thing I have going with Sookie right now.

* * *

**Sorry for the fake dream kiss! I promise they will have a real kiss one day when the time it right. :)**

**Once again, epic review reply fail… I posted yesterday's chapter then left within the hour. I went to coffee with ****howyoudsdoin, then we moved coffee to dinner, then after dinner my friend and I went out to a bar to meet up with some other friends and next thing I know it's past midnight and time for sleep. Today, I realized I shouldn't have worn the shoes I wore to The Color Run yesterday since my feet and ankles are screaming at me. I'm finally out of bed and moving around and I thought if I were a reviewer would I want a reply or another chapter. I opted for another chapter… so there's the excuse for this one… today I plan on sitting on my ass for the rest of the day so you should get replies. **


	11. Chapter 11

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: I'm a mess..._

_So last night I was putting my linens away and I saw something I haven't seen in a while. When Preston proposed it was Valentine's Day and he had the ring hanging on a necklace around the neck of a stuffed animal. Some silly Disney plushy thing. I remembered it being red and that's about it. I have the necklace in my jewelry box and I've yet to take off the ring. That's a step I'm nowhere near ready for. _

_Anyway, I opened the closet to put the linens away and as I moved a stack of sheets over my hand brushed past something fuzzy. I pulled it out and it was that damn stuffed animal. I didn't put it in the closet, so I have no idea how it got there. All I could think was Preston wanted me to remember the good times and I just didn't know what to do. _

_I called Eric after I cried for close to an hour and he rushed over to sit with me. That's all, he didn't talk, he put his arm around me and allowed me to cry for as long as I needed. That's a good friend._

_After the lovely conversation we had yesterday I thought about messaging you, but I needed the physical contact. I'm a toucher by nature and having him around was the most soothing thing I could imagine. _

_So that was my messy night, how was yours? LOL. Hopefully it didn't involve any crying women._

_Thanks for listening_  
_Sookie_

I felt like I was doing something wrong last night when Eric was over. I shouldn't use him for my comfort even though he seems to know exactly what I need. I like to think if the tables were turned I'd do the same thing. Hell, I'd probably never leave his side. He would have to kick me out after I made him gain fifty pounds.

I'm on a mission to let Eric be, I don't want to call him every time I blink twice in a row. I know you're probably wondering if I have other friends to call, the truth is I don't know. For weeks when my girlfriends tried to comfort me I pushed them away. Now they just don't call anymore. I guess I wouldn't either if every time I called someone I was yelled at or told everything is fine, leave me alone. I'm not proud of my actions, but I can't take them back. I think it's too soon to try to mend those friendships. I know when I'm ready they'll be there.

It's Wednesday of my first week on leave and I've now seen or talked to Eric every day, also I've talked to my secret person every day. This is progress right? I don't breakdown as much, and I'm able to laugh now. I'm able to appreciate the few people I have around me now.

I'm cleaning up after lunch when my cell phone rings. I look and I'm surprised to see Eric calling me from work.

"Hey, how's work going?" I answer.

"Fine, how are you?" he fires right back at me.

"Better... thank you. I'm sorry about last night."

"Stop apologizing please. You needed me, Sookie; I'll never back out on a friend. I consider you a friend."

"I know, I just feel so needy and clingy. I shouldn't cling to you," I say honestly.

"Then who should you cling to?" he asks, his tone a little stiff.

"I don't... I um..."

"Sookie, Preston isn't here. I know you miss him, but you can't cling to him anymore." This is the first time Eric has said something so... no, he's always rational. I'm not surprised by this, but it does make me cry still.

"You didn't have to say that," I tell him, trying to hold back the tears.

"It's the truth," he reminds me. "What happened last night? What triggered your mood?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. It'll only make me cry again, and I'm so sick of crying, Eric. I'm just flustered all the time. I want it to stop, but I don't know how to make it stop." I've started crying.

"Sookie," he says my name and I am able to stop. "Breathe; I didn't call to make you cry more. I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I am... will be," I sniffle. "You left your shirt again."

"I know, I remembered when I got home," he chuckles, it's a deep masculine sound and I like it. "Do you need me to come over after work?"

"No, I'm going to try to get through the night without you. You can't come to the rescue every time I have a hiccup and revert back to the blubbering mess I was last night."

"I can, actually," is what I think he says, he's so quiet I'm not sure. "Well if you need me to I can come over tonight," he adds a little louder.

"Thank you, right now I'll think I'll be okay." I really do think I'll be fine.

"Alright, well you know where to find me if you need anything," he reminds me and we talk briefly about work before hanging up.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: I'm a mess..._

_Oh, wow I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been the one to comfort you. I know right now you're probably more comfortable with your boss since you know who he is. That fact doesn't change that I wish it was me. _

_Are things better? I don't want to ask if you're okay, I know that will take more time. Just... are they better? _

_If you need me, just to talk to, I'll be around. _

_Yours always, _  
_Me. _

There now she has two outlets. I know it's technically one, but two methods and she doesn't know. I wonder if she'll tell me, Eric, the reason for the breakdown. I wonder if she'll even call me to come over. I could use my shirt at her place as an excuse to go over there, but I really don't need it just yet and I can use it as an excuse for another day.

I finish my day with no other communication from Sookie. I don't bother her as myself or as my secret self. I'm going to wait for her to come to me. I didn't mean to say I'd come to her rescue anytime she needed me. It was quiet so I hope she didn't hear me, that would be a little weird.

I stop at the grocery store on my way home. I need a few things so I don't end up eating fast food again; I'm really starting to feel bad physically from all of the crap I've been eating. I should go to the gym too. Yes, the gym will help me clear my head about Sookie too. Good plan.

After I put everything away I change into my gym clothes and make the twenty minute drive to the gym. I think I'll just do some cardio tonight and get back to weight training tomorrow. I have an incredible urge to tell Sookie I'm at the gym, I want her to know she can keep baking me stuff since I'm working it off.

Fifteen minutes into my workout Sookie contacts me ― Eric, not her secret admirer.

S: Sorry again about earlier and last night. I didn't bake anything today though! That's good since I use it as a coping mechanism.

E: Good, and stop apologizing! I'm working the tart off now.

S: Oh! I'm sorry to bother you.

E: It's okay; I can text from the elliptical.

S: Okay, sorry anyway. Oh! Sorry for being sorry again, I'll try to stop now.

E: LOL you're ridiculous

I have to stop myself from saying cute.

S: Oh heck, I almost said sorry for that LOL. Okay, I'm leaving you alone now!

I send her a smiley face and focus on my work out again.

When my salad is fixed and green beans ― steamed, not fried ― are on the plate next to the grilled chicken I snap a picture. I send it to Sookie with a caption letting her know I do eat healthy sometimes.

I want so badly to be with her right now, it takes everything in me to not just show up on her doorstep. I spend my time hoping she calls. Then at the same time if she does call it could me there's something wrong. I don't want anything to be wrong. The last thing I want is her pain.

FP: Hey, are you up?

Ah, contact. It's just past ten when I finally hear from her.

YSA: Yeah, I'm usually up till eleven or so.

FP: How did your day go?

YSA: Not bad, busy. How was yours, any more surprises?

I want to tell her about every second of my day, but I can't since we work together.

FP: Thankfully no.

YSA: Good

YSA: Bake anything today?

FP: Nope! That's good though, I don't have any room for anything else around here LOL.

YSA: You know I'd offer to take some of it but that would kinda give me away

FP: Oh, Eric is doing a fine job putting a dent in it.

YSA: Is he there now? Hasn't he been with you every night?

FP: No, I'm trying hard not to call him. I like having someone here with me and he's better to have around than most. He knows when to be quiet and when to make me laugh. He reads me well... I guess is the best way to put it.

YSA: I can't make my next comment without sounding like a stalker or an asshole so I'll stay quiet.

FP: You already said that much, I want to know now! I won't judge, I promise.

YSA: Fine... I'm glad he's not there, I don't like that he gets to be with you. I love that you're talking to me instead of hanging out with him. I hate that I don't know if he's going to make a move on you, and I hate even more that I don't know if you'll respond if he does.

YSA: See, jealous, stalkery asshole.

FP: I see...

I think it'll be best to not say anything until I get a real response from her. I don't know if she's mad, or upset, just taking it all in. I told her in a roundabout way that I think "Eric" likes her more than he lets on.

FP: I don't need to explain my friendship with Eric to anyone, least of all you – someone I don't even know. You hide behind this anonymous thing, saying I do know you, but I don't. You don't get to question what I do and with who. I told you already that when I'm ready to entertain the idea of dating again you'll be the first to know. You claim you know me, that last comment tells me you have no idea what you're talking about.

With that she signs out. Oops, that wasn't my intention.

I don't want to try to contact her at all, as Anonymous or as Eric so I turn my phone off and place it on the charger. I lie in bed and turn on the TV. I rarely watch television in my room, but sometimes I need to. I'm two minutes into it when I get up and turn my phone back on, what if she needs me and I'm not available. I can't have that.

I relax under the covers again, this time my phone is in hand. I look at the clock a while later and it's just past midnight with no contact from Sookie at all. I hate it, what if she's crying again? What if she needs me and is too upset to reach out. My dumb ass just pushed her away from secret me and Eric without meaning to. I said what I said when my brain imagined it was someone else comforting her, not me and the jealousy set in.

I fall asleep around two and wake up at six. Not much sleep, but it will do. I decide to send her an email before work to apologize. I hit send and jump in the shower trying to wake up. Today is going to be a long day and I'm not looking forward to it.

* * *

**Oy, I hate this. I always think of something awesome to say and then forget what it is by the time I post. THEN… four hours after I post I remember again. **


	12. Chapter 12

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: I'm so sorry_

_Sookie, please don't just delete this._

_I am so sorry for my accusations last night. You're right, I do claim to know you, yet I assume the worst – I assume you'd give into something when I know it's not who you are. Do I still think he likes you more than a friend? Yes, he would be insane not to, but I know you aren't the type of girl to lose yourself to a tense situation – not that you guys have been in tense situations. I'm not there, I don't know. I just know that in my mind I can see you wrapped in the arms of some man and it kills me._

_Please forgive my jealousy._

_Always yours_

He pissed me off so bad last night, I know I asked for his thoughts, but it was rude. My very first thought was to call Eric and tell him. That little fact gave me pause, why is Eric the first person I want to turn to for anything these days. The short answer is because no matter what he's there for me. I'm sure there's a long answer that I don't want to delve into.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: I'm so sorry_

_Apology accepted, please try not to act like that again and remember who I am._

_Sookie_

There, short sweet and to the point.

**x.X.x.X.x**

A week goes by and I've been chatting fairly regularly with both my secret admirer and Eric – well, I've seen Eric twice on top of texting. He still hasn't taken his shirt home, but I think he uses it as an excuse to come over and eat. In this last week my affection toward both men has grown more than I would expect. Eminem (that's what I'm calling my mystery man – you know MM for Mystery man, then I have a minor obsession with the rapper – it works) is amazing, he's funny and sweet and it's pretty obvious he does know me, and he does have genuine feelings for me past what he tells me. Eric – goodness, I don't know where to start with Eric. He's been wonderful, he's completely taken me by surprise and I'll admit I'm beginning to have a little crush on him He's been a lot more… affectionate? Apparently once you're in his circle of trust he's happy to hug and snuggle. I use the term snuggle loosely, snuggling consists of the couple times he found me a crying mess and he holds me until I calm down. Other than that he will occasionally guide me by the small of my back, but really nothing more. Long story short, I'm totally crushing on these two guys and I truly had no idea I would be capable of such a thing this soon after losing Preston. I know, I know, everyone grieves differently and for different lengths of time and all that jazz. It's just… weird and I like being able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. I almost feel like Preston sent them to me to show me I can go on without him. I have a choice, I can sit and wallow in my sadness for years or I can learn to live again. They are showing me I can have affection for them and still love Preston, they accept that part of me wholly and I know Eric isn't in this to date me, but he understands why I am how I am.

It's Wednesday morning and there's a knock on my door which I find odd. I'm not expecting anyone.

I open the door to a delivery guy with a long, thin plain brown box asking me for a signature. I sign for the package and take it to the kitchen table. The flowers Em sent have died and now my table looks bare. I grab a knife to cut the tape on the side and my face lights up when I figure out what's inside. It's another type of bouquet, its chocolate cover strawberries arranged like a dozen roses. They almost look too beautiful to eat. Heck yeah, I'm going to eat them though.

As with the flowers there's a note attached.

_My dear sweet Sookie,_

_I know the flowers are probably gone, so here's a little something you can hopefully get more pleasure from._

_Enjoy_  
_Em_

Wow, that's really sweet. I wish I could send him something, more than an email. I pick up my phone and send him a message.

FP: Thank you! You are insane and awesome.

YSA: You're welcome, have you tried one yet?

FP: Not yet, then look delicious though.

YSA: Try one; tell me how it is… please.

FP: For you, I will.

I do something I haven't done. I use my phone to take pictures of the process. I take one of the whole dozen, then a picture of me grabbing one of the smaller berries. I still don't feel great about sending him pictures of myself, but I take one anyway. I take a bite of the berry and the picture I snap is of me with my eyes closed, making a kissy face with chocolate all over my lips. I then take one of the berry with a bite taken out of it sitting back in the box.

I attach all of the pictures to an email and click send with no body or subject.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

What is she doing to me? Pictures? Really? Well the berries are fine, but her lips… puckered… covered in chocolate. I want to eat her alive. Jesus, this last week has tested my willpower more than once. The more comfortable she gets, the more she touches and hugs me. She laughs harder and has been crying a lot less. _The Smile _has made quite a few appearances and it's just driving me insane.

YSA: Is it bad that I want to lick the chocolate off your lips?

Sue me, I couldn't help that question.

FP: Perverted maybe, not bad.

YSA: I think I'm okay with that title when it comes to you.

I've flirted as Eminem (I think that's hilarious by the way) but never anything overtly sexual. If she's going to start sending me pictures of herself, that may change.

FP: Hmm, I don't know how I feel about you willing to be labeled a pervert.

YSA: You do realize my… infatuation with you doesn't end with your personality? Don't get me wrong, I love your personality. You have some physical attributes that make me… it's not polite to tell you what you do to me physically.

FP: *blushes* Thank you, I just don't see it though.

YSA: Then you're blind. You are… I can't think of a word to accurately describe what you are. You're beyond beautiful, Sookie.

FP: Wow, I um... thank you. I think you're crazy.

YSA: Crazy pervert, check.

FP: LOL.

FP: I think I'm starting to like you.

YSA: Yeah? Like me or like me, like me? That is a very John Hughes like question.

FP: I can tell you I like that you know who John Hughes is. How old are you?

YSA: 36

FP: Oh, Eric is 36 I think! What a coincidence.

YSA: Um... okay, is he a crazy pervert though? That would make him really cool.

FP: Oh hush, I know you think he's "competition" I was just making an observation though.

YSA: Well he gets to see you. If you made chocolate covered kissy lips at him he could potentially kiss them. I don't have that option.

FP: We've been over this and Eric is not... no, does not want to kiss me.

_Oh how wrong she is. _

YSA: Hmm, yeah... okay. Sookie he's a man, he has eyes and a pulse. He wants to kiss you, never doubt that.

FP: Fine, I don't want to argue about it so I'll take your word for it. I still think you're wrong though.

YSA: Mmhmm.

FP: Oh hush, moving on. The berries are delicious.

YSA: Good. Do you still have chocolate on your lips?

FP: No, why?

YSA: Just curious.

FP: You were going to make a dirty comment weren't you?

YSA: Most likely, but now your lips are back to that perfect dark pink there's no reason for me to imagine licking them clean.

FP: Em! You stop that!

I'm fairly sure her cheeks are a rosy pink now too and I want to find a way to see them.

YSA: Are you busy tonight? I need to get back to work right now.

FP: Um, I don't know if Eric is coming over or not.

YSA: Okay, keep me posted, and don't let him kiss you. No berries in front of him LOL.

FP: Dork.

I had to tell her that. I plan on dropping by later and I don't want to have to stop myself. If she offers me one I'll be more than happy to eat it though.

I'm just about to shut down my work computer when I get an email complaint. Apparently Bill Compton looked at Sarah Newlin for more than thirty seconds so he sexually harassed her. Fuck! These people need to not be such whiney fucking babies. I don't want to deal with them. Ugh, I miss having Sookie around. She is so much better at dealing with these things. I'll deal with Sarah tomorrow. She always thinks someone is trying to fuck her. I try not to use the word "fuck" too often, but shit this is the third complaint from her this year. Coincidentally the third complaint since she's gotten married. Bill is gay; he's definitely not trying to sexually harass Sarah.

I call Sookie on the way to my car and she answers on the second ring.

"I was just thinking about you," she says cheerfully.

"Oh yeah?" I like this thinking about me thing.

"Yep, I know it's quitting time and was wondering if you are coming by."

"Funny that's why I was calling, to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something. Sarah filed another complaint today and I'm almost tempted to drink myself to sleep. I don't know how you deal with that woman," I laugh. "I barely even drink anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she giggles. "I can go pick you up some booze if you need it."

"Nah, no need, I'll just gorge on sweets at your place. I get the same effect," I say. Sugar comas abound at Sookie's.

"Em sent me some chocolate covered strawberries. If you play your cards right I'll let you have one," she taunts before giggling like a maniac. We "all" think the Eminem nickname is hilarious.

"Oh, won't he be mad if I eat something meant for you?"

"Nah, and if so he'll get over it."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly. Do I need to grab anything?"

"Just bring you," she says and we hang up.

Normally I would go home and change, but I feel like I need to see her and I don't want to wait. I knock on her door a short time after we talk and when she opens the door I just about blow my load. Sookie definitely wears the short shorts I imagined her wearing. She also wears them with tight tank tops, and thankfully bras. If she bends over at all I'm done for, they're like Hooters shorts and I'm scared to walk behind her in case her ass cheeks are hanging out.

"Hi," she greets me, then wraps me in a tight hug.

"Isn't it too cold for something like that? Shouldn't you have more clothes on?" I ask, her arms are still around me, breasts pressed tightly to my chest.

"I'm not outside, silly. I've had the oven on and it's warm in here. Come on," she says pulling away from me, but grabbing my wrist to lead me into the house.

My eyes go down as I walk in behind her and I can indeed see a hint of butt cheek. _Kill me now_. God the way her hips are swaying, mmm. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from groaning out loud. I think it's just been way too long since I've gotten laid and I've wanted Sookie for a long time. This closeness is going to be too much soon, I just know it.

* * *

**Eh, today seemed like the longest day in the history of the world so I decided to post a second chapter. Ali989969 came up with Eminem, and I am indeed an Eminem fangirl so I said why not - tis perfect! **

**Thanks again for all of the AMAZING reviews! And I'm pre-warning you the next chapter ends on a cliffie :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't forget, a little cliffie at the end so if you want to wait till tomorrow when I post 14 to read I won't be offended. **

* * *

Eric seems a little off; he's more distant than he has been. He's acting more like the work Eric I was so used to. It's probably the Sarah thing, I know he can't stand that woman, truthfully neither can I. That's the trouble with HR we have to pretend to like and believe everyone.

I take him into the kitchen first thing because I have a pot pie in the oven and I'm cleaning up. Plus I know he's always hungry. We still have ten minutes before I have to take it out and I offer him something to drink while we wait. He accepts a coke and I turn to finish the dishes. I normally use the dishwasher, but I have a couple of big pots so I'm washing them by hand. Eric is telling me about his day when the buzzer for the pot pie goes off and I bend to pull it out of the oven. I hear a strangled groan and turn around to find Eric leaning on the counter behind me, his eyes are trained on my rear end and he's biting his bottom lip.

Oh...

My eyes flick down, trying to avoid eye contact and inadvertently land on his crotch. Oh heck, there's a bulge in the front of his pants that I've definitely never seen before ― not that I've looked. I quickly look back into the oven and pull the pot pie out leaving my back to him.

"I'll... uh... I'll be right back," Eric says quickly and disappears into the bathroom.

Hmm, maybe Em was right. Maybe Eric does find me attractive. I know I'm not bending over in front of him anymore tonight.

I hear the door open a few minutes later and Eric tells me he's going to go. I stop him, telling him I have a whole pot pie that I'm not able to eat all on my own.

"Sorry..." he says quietly, his eyes are cast down like he's ashamed of something.

"For what?" I question, walking over to grab his wrist and pull him all the way into the kitchen again.

"Uh... I just... you..." he stutters, but I quiet him with a finger over his lips.

"You're a man, you have eyes," I tell him, using Em's words. "I'm so comfortable around you I don't think about my choice of clothing. I can go change."

"No," he jerks my hand before I can walk away. "You're fine... I'm fine... I don't want you uncomfortable around me."

"This isn't so you can secretly check me out?" I whisper, then start to giggle.

"Truth?" he asks, arching an eyebrow. I nod, honestly I think I would get a little thrill if someone as good looking as Eric wanted to check me out. "You're in your own home; you should never feel like you have to change on my account. I also want to check you out a little," he shrugs making me giggle a little harder.

"Crazy," I say, playfully slapping his chest.

**x.X.x.X.x**

"I guess you liked it, huh?" Eric is practically licking the bowl.

"Are you joking? I love it; I'll probably take the rest home with me." He smiles at me and if I wasn't already sitting I think my knees would go weak. He really is a gorgeous man, maybe it's just been too long since I've had that closeness and Eric always being around is starting to get to me.

"You're just going to steal my leftovers without even asking? What happens if I get hungry later?" I arch an eyebrow at him and try to hold back my grin.

"You'll just have to make more. Don't you know you cater to my dietary needs now?" I know he's joking so I mockingly give him a "yes, sir" and get up to take our bowls away.

I'm about to walk past him when he stops me, resting his large hand on my arm, his warmth feels like it's searing my skin. Wow, is it hot in here? Why is he affecting me like this all of a sudden?

"I'll take those," he says, his voice is huskier than normal. He slowly takes the bowls from my hands and stands to take them into the kitchen, not without brushing past me entirely way too close.

It's my turn to take a break in the bathroom. I excuse myself and go to my en suite. Looking in the mirror I take a deep breath and compose myself. This sudden attraction is more than I expected. Damn Eminem for putting this thought in my head, I blame him for this. After a long look at myself I walk out of the bathroom, contemplating putting on long pants and a sweater. I decide that would be awkward so I go back into the kitchen.

"Your phone went off while you were in the bathroom," he says. I see he's already washed the bowls. He's also taken his tie and work shirt off so he's in only a wife beater and his work pants. _Really, Eric? So not what I need right now._

I grab my phone and see a message from Em.

YSA: You busy? Company?

FP: Eric's here. I'll message you later.

I put my phone away without waiting for a reply; it's rude to be on your phone when you have friends around.

"Eminem?" I laugh, because it really does sound silly.

"Yes, he was wondering if I was busy. I told him you're here." I don't see the point in lying to either of them. It's not like Eric and I are dating or Em and I are more than chatting buddies at the moment.

"Hmm, okay," I don't know what that's supposed to mean. "Movie?"

"Sure, pick something and I'll get dessert," I tell him and he does as he's told.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

I want to pick a horror movie, but I don't want her to connect me to Eminem at all. However, if we do watch a scary movie and she gets scared she might snuggle into me. No, I can't be that guy. I turn on the TV and start going through the movie channels. With it being the beginning of October they have a bunch of scary movies on, so who am I to not put one on.

_The Descent _is on and it's one of my favorites so I leave it and sit back on the corner on the couch. Sookie comes out a minute later with two pieces of cake and a chocolate covered strawberry on each plate. She sets one on the coffee table, then hands one to me before returning to the kitchen. She comes back a moment later with two large glasses of milk. We eat in silence and as soon as we're done she takes everything back to the kitchen.

"What's this?" she asks, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"_The Descent_, have you seen it?" she shakes her head no.

"What's it about?" I explain the movie to her and she visibly cringes, but tells me she wants to watch it anyway.

As soon as the women are stuck in the caves Sookie moves so she's about two inches from me. I can feel the heat of her thigh on mine. She shifts again, pulling her knees up to her chest and rocking a little closer to me. I don't know if she realizes she does it. As the movie progresses she gets impossibly closer, but is still completely engrossed in the film – it's cute. Something jumps out and Sookie grabs one of her throw pillows to cover her face with a little yelp – still cute. I have my arm over the back of the couch so she squeals again when she leans back and her back hits my arm. At this I crack up laughing, I can't hold it in anymore.

"You hush," she says, smacking me in the chest with the pillow making me laugh harder.

"It's cute," I tell her and she blushes.

I slyly drop my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. "Shh, now watch the movie."

She listens to me and doesn't move away. This is good, she's letting herself go and I love it. Her legs are still bent but now leaning against my legs. I so badly want to drop my hand and rub her thigh, but that's going way too far and I don't want to push it. I know she's starting to like me, the way she talks to Eminem tells me so. She's also enjoying my secret persona. I have no idea how I'll reveal myself when the time comes, but I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later. She's using my chest to hide her face instead of the pillow now and I have to stifle a groan every single time. She's killing me, being so close is almost too much.

"Are you okay?" I whisper and she nods against my pec. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and give her a little squeeze. "We can change it," she shakes her head no and I just hold tighter.

It's nearing the end of the movie and Sookie is so wrapped up in it I don't think she realizes when her arm comes around my stomach. She's clinging to me like I'm her life line; keeping one eye on the television and the movie isn't even that scary. I have a feeling on the next thing that jumps out she'll be in my lap completely, but ask me if I care – not one bit.

"Eric," she whispers, apparently movie time is whisper time. "Why would you make me watch this?"

"Sookie," I reply in a whisper of my own. "I've offered to turn it off twice."

"It's good, shh, let's watch." I chuckle and rub up and down her arm.

At the end of the movie her whole body stiffens and she squeals a little before burying her face completely in my chest. Little shivers are shooting through her body and I ask of she's okay.

"Yeah," she mumbles into my shirt.

"You don't seem okay."

"Just fine."

"Okay, I have to get going," I say with a smile. By the time I finish she's looking up at me.

"What?! Why, where are you going? You can't leave me here alone after watching something like that!" Her eyes are huge and bluer than I've ever seen them. She's panting a little in fear and she is so damn kissable, but I don't make a move.

"Sweetie, I have to work in the morning," I say quietly.

"But…"

"I can stay a little bit longer," I offer and change the channel to cartoons so she hopefully loses the fear from the movie.

"Thanks."

My next comment is going to kill me, but I need to make it. "You um… you're on my lap."

"Shit," she exclaims and tries to jump off of me, but I don't let her. I hold her a little closer and rub her arm.

"You just said shit; I think that's the first time you've ever cussed in front of me." She gives me a warm smile and gently moves away, I allow it this time.

"Sorry, I normally don't cuss, but…"

"It's okay." She's stretching her legs now and I move to stand so I can stretch my own. "Come," I reach my hand out and help her stand up.

Now, I've never been past her bathroom, but I take a risk and lead Sookie into a back room. She doesn't protest when I reach in a flip a light switch. It appears to be an office or craft room of sorts. "Eric what are we doing?" she asks me.

"I'm showing you there's nothing in the house to be scared of once I go," I inform her.

Her breath hitches in her throat and she looks up at me. "You're probably the best friend I've ever had."

"I find that pretty hard to believe," I grin and walk over to the closet, open it, and make sure there are no monsters inside.

We go though each room in the same manor. When we stop in her room I want to grab her and throw her on the bed, but I stop myself. We get to the living room again and she sits in the oversized chair to the right of the couch, motioning for me to sit on the couch and I do.

"Um, so I need to ask you something," she starts and I motion for her to continue. "Em thinks you have a crush on me… do you?"

* * *

**Tada! She asked him… now what will he say!? Ooh! I swear to you thats exactly how I watched The Descent, it was the first movie to scare me in a long time. **

**Thank you again for all of the kind reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

I have to know if he really has feelings for me as Eminem thinks, so I do it – I ask.

"Um, so I need to ask you something," I start, not really sure if I want to go through with it, but he motions for me to continue. "Em thinks you have a crush on me… do you?"

He has a blank look on his face and stays quiet so I go on. "Like today he told me he thinks given the chance you'd kiss me and then tonight in the kitchen… and watching the movie you held on so tight. I'm not complaining, I liked that, I've told you I miss the closeness with someone I just want to know if what we have going on here is just friendship for you?" I don't think I took a breath and he still isn't saying anything. Shoot and I can't figure out the look on his face. "Or… do you want it to be more."

"I… shit," he looks down, rubbing his hands over his face and then up through his hair. "You saw my reaction to you in the kitchen," he says softly without making eye contact. "You… you're beautiful and funny, you're smart. I would be an idiot _not _to want to kiss you."

"Wanting to kiss me and having a crush are two different things, Eric."

"I know."

"So you're saying you think I'm attractive but…"

"I have a crush on you, Sookie," he blurts out, still not looking at me.

"This puts me in an awkward spot then," I tell him and he finally looks up at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make things weird for you," he says.

"It's not that… I find I have a little crush on you too," I admit, I can feel my face burning as the blush creeps up from my neck.

"And Em?"

"And Em, I like you both. I'm not exactly ready to start dating, but I do enjoy both of you."

"Are you going to tell him?" I nod.

"I have to, I'm not going to lie to him about you – I haven't yet and I'm not about to start," I say.

"Good, maybe it'll push him to reveal himself," he says with no real emotion. It's clear he didn't want to have to admit to his crush on me.

"I should go," he reminds me and stands up before walking into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with the pot pie I wrapped up for him and his keys.

I stand and walk with him toward the door where we stand in silence, not looking at each other. This is weird, we now know we like each other, but we aren't doing anything about it yet. "I'll see you soon?" he asks, I nod.

I didn't want things to change between us, but it seems they have. I throw caution to the wind and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. He returns the hug awkwardly since he has stuff in his hands. I feel his lips on the top of my head and I know that although things are changing, the changes aren't necessarily bad.

"Goodnight," I say when he lets me go and walks away.

As soon as I close the door I go straight to my phone. I need to tell Em the events of the evening. As someone that wants to contend for my affections he needs to know that someone else does indeed like me and hopefully this prompts him to come forward with his true identity.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Hi..._

_So I think you should know I watched a movie with Eric. I realized about half way through that I wanted to be closer; I wanted to cuddle with him on my couch. Afterwards I asked and he confirmed that he does indeed have a crush on me. I'm telling you this because I promised you a shot when the time comes. I'm not exactly ready to start dating, but I owe it to Eric to give him a shot too once I am._

_I like you both, but I get the physical contact with him that I'm missing from you. I hope this news prompts you to take a look at our friendship and possibly tell me who you are. I want to be fair to both of you, but at the same time I want to know who you are._

_Sorry if none of that makes sense, it's late. I'm going to bed now._

_xo _  
_Sookie_

Hopefully that doesn't upset him. That isn't my intention.

I go to my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Leaving, I crawl into bed and allow myself to think about what could happen if I start dating Eric. Well, he's probably one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen. Preston was a really good looking guy, but I can admit the Eric is beautiful, almost too pretty even though he's got a ruggedness that reminds you he's a hundred percent man. He has man hands, a gorgeous masculine face, he's a giant compared to me and I like that. Most importantly, Eric makes me feel safe. I have no words for a man that will guide you room to room to show you there aren't any creepy monsters waiting to attack. That's... amazing, it's the only word I can think of for him. Eminem on the other hand, I haven't had a chance to meet him and I know physical looks aren't important... well, to an extent they are. I'd like to know that I do have a physical attraction to the guy that I think about all the time. He makes me laugh, and I know he's genuine. I can feel it with everything that I am.

I fall asleep with a heavy heart. I'm scared the two people doing their damndest to help me heal are going to drag me down. I only hope that I'm wrong.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

_To: fairypants at gmail dot com_  
_From: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_

_Subject: Re: Hi..._

_Umm... thank you for letting me know. I don't know what to do with the information. I get that he's there; I will tell you who I am one day, just not today. I will just have to up my game lol. _

_I've told you my feelings from day one, I love you, I think you're amazing. For now I can only hope that's enough. You know my only wish is for your happiness, I also still hope I can be the one to make you happy._

_Eternally yours,_  
_Eminem_

I appreciate the fact that she told me, well Em. I knew she would, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I can't tell her who I am just yet, because how awkward would that be? Her knowing I've been in love with her all these years. The message came in before I fell asleep and I waited until this morning to reply.

I'm just starting up my computer when I get a message from Sookie.

S: Hey, I just wanted to let you know no monsters got me last night.

I like that it doesn't seem things will be awkward between us.

E: Good, I'm logging into my computer and I was going to check on you after.

S: After! What if they got me?!

E: They would've got you last night and the two minutes wouldn't have made a difference?

S: True enough. Well, have a good day I'll talk to you later?

E: Of course, you have a good day too.

I expect Em to hear from her around lunch time as normal so I get started on my day.

I notice it's two and my secret self hasn't heard from her which is weird so I take the initiative to reach out to her.

YSA: Hey there, how's your day going?

She doesn't reply right away so I get nervous and as Eric I want to call her to make sure she's okay. Then it dawns on me she could be napping, or out and about somewhere. It's not fair of me to call or message every time I don't hear from her within five minutes.

FP: Hey you, I was napping

I finally hear from her an hour later.

YSA: Mmm... what were you wearing?

FP: Pervert.

YSA: Only for you ; )

FP: : )

YSA: You didn't answer my question.

FP: Is this your way of upping your game?

YSA: Nope, my way of getting a good visual.

FP: Mmhmm, perv.

YSA: We've discussed that already.

FP: We have, how is your day going?

We go on to chat until it's time for me to leave work. I want to just tell her it's me, but I don't think it's time.

I go home today and it hits me that I've left another shirt at Sookie's along with my tie this time. There's no point in claiming to go get them since we know I keep leaving the other one there. Although that could be a good reason to call. So I do.

"Are you home?" she answers.

"I am," I reply with a smile. She sounds happy, I love that sound.

"What are you doing after work tomorrow?" she asks, taking me by surprise.

"Ah... nothing?"

"Something now, do you want to go to the casino with me?"

"Sure, I'm not a gambler though," I tell her. I'm not going to pass up time with her.

"Neither am I," I hear her move the phone around. "I just feel like getting out and I haven't been to a casino in ages."

"Sounds good, I left my shirt and tie yesterday."

"I know, they're clean." Seriously, this woman is too good to me.

"Hell, I'm just going to start leaving all of my clothes there overnight. It seems there's a magic laundry fairy at your house," I laugh.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"I know, sweetie," I say with a little smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes, you will." With that we hang up.

I don't know if I should consider tomorrow a date or not. Since we like one another it would make sense that it's a date right?

Being at home is hard knowing Sookie is so close. I do have stuff to do, but I'd rather be cuddled on the couch with her. Instead I do my own laundry and get sucked into _Monster Quest_, they're looking for Werewolves.

It hits me halfway through _Monster Quest _maybe we shouldn't go to the casino. I can take her to the pumpkin patch; we have one with a haunted house and a fright walk maze thing. She'll love it and be scared shitless, not that I want to scare her. It's just my evil plan to keep her close. I pick up the phone to call.

"You couldn't stay away?" she laughs when she picks up the phone.

"I was just curious if the casino is a hardcore plan or are you open to something else?" I ask her.

"Whatcha got?"

"Pumpkin patch, they have a night maze fright walk thing that I'm sure you'd just love," I chuckle and she gasps a little.

"Oh, that sounds so much better!" she really is excited. "I'm a big ol' baby, but I love it anyway. Yes, much better idea."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six?"

"It's a date," she agrees.

"Um..." I'm not sure if she is just using a common phrase of if it's really a date.

"Yes, I consider it a date," she tells me softly. "There's no point in pretending it's not."

"Just making sure," I grin. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, sweetie, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I can't wait," she says and hangs up.

Neither can I...

* * *

**So there we go, they like each other! And they both know it! YAY! For progress! Next chapter is the date and it was one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you like this one. Just a reminder, we're looking at a bunch of fluff in this story – the only angst type stuff is the Preston stuff. Eric, Sook, and Eminem will be pretty solid. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This one is for Mindy781 - Date night!**

* * *

I'm going on a date with Eric. This is simultaneously awesome and insane. I knew I wanted this to happen after last night, so I thought long and hard. I couldn't think of anything for us to do that's why I suggested the casino, but a pumpkin patch will be so much more fun, and outside without nasty casino smell. And the fright walk, I know his evil plan, but I'll go along. I wouldn't mind clinging to Eric all night anyway.

I look over at the clock and see its five- thirty-seven; Eric will be here in twenty-three minutes. I have makeup on ― a little heavier than normal ― and my hair is done. I'm wearing it down and wavy tonight. The problem is I have no idea what to wear.

I pick up the phone and call Eric.

"I'm going to be there in twenty minutes, I swear," he says, a little out of breath.

"What should I wear?" I ask a little panicked.

"Are you naked right now?" Really? That's what he comes back with!

"Eric, focus," I growl.

"You can wear what you're wearing now," I can _hear _the lascivious leer in his voice.

"Come on, don't be a perv." Huh, another thing he has in common with Eminem.

"Sorry, I'm wearing jeans and a light blue sweater." Oh, I bet that brings out his eyes nicely.

"Okay, I think I can work with that, thanks." I hang up without waiting for a reply.

I find a pair of skinny jeans, a black long sleeve V-neck shirt, and my black _Uggs._I have a pink plaid pea coat that I plan on wearing. I grab a beanie just in case and sit on my couch to wait. That doesn't work so I pace the living room instead.

There's a soft knock on my door a few minutes later that makes me jump. I race to the door, compose myself, then open it. Eric looks... insanely gorgeous right now. He's wearing exactly what he said he would be and I was right, the sweater totally brings out his eyes. He has a black coat hanging over his arm, a bouquet of daisies and his smile just about knocks me over.

"Hi, come in," I offer and take a step back, accepting the flowers.

"You look beautiful," he tells me, making me blush.

"Thanks, so do you," I smile and go to grab my keys and put the flowers in some water. "Ready?"

"Yep," he offers me his arm after I lock the front door and leads me to his car, helping me in.

Eric tells me about his day on the way to the pumpkin patch. After having a long discussion with Sarah about Bill's sexuality she decided to drop the complaint which is good. I know Eric doesn't deal well with the Sarah's of the world so I compliment him, making him laugh. I let him know about my own day and that I did indeed tell Em about the mutual crushing. Eric just nods at this and changes the subject asking me how long it took me to get to sleep after he left.

"Not long, our little talk made the scary disappear," I tell him.

"That's good, we're here." He parks and I wait for him to open my door for me.

The Sun is just going down as we walk in. I know we won't be looking for pumpkins tonight, but that's okay. Eric takes my hand, giving me a little thrill and we walk in. He asks what I want to do first, and I notice there are little booths set up and a farmers market of sorts so I ask if we can do that first. I want to psych myself up for the haunted stuff.

"Do you want a caramel apple?" he asks as we walk by the candy booth.

"Oooh, yes, yes I do!" I exclaim. I love caramel apples.

Eric surprises me when he buys one for me but not himself. "You don't want one?" I question.

"I'll have a bite of yours," he says, wrapping his large hand around my hip and pulling me against his chest. "Come here, let's sit while you eat."

He guides me to a hay bale and straddles it. Once he's in place he pulls me to sit between his legs and rests his chin on my shoulder as I eat, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs. This is a huge leap from movie night Wednesday. I'm not complaining though.

"You want a bite?" I offer when I'm about halfway through the apple.

"Mmm, sure," I hold it out so he can take a bite. I don't expect him to take half of what's left.

"Sheesh, leave some for me!" I laugh and take a normal human sized bite.

"Sorry, it's so buttery and good though. I couldn't help myself," he defends.

"Sure, you're just a pig," I say and make a little snorting sound, Eric practically falls off the hay bale he's laughing so hard.

"My God, you're cute," he says once he calms down and nuzzles his face into my hair. It feels nice.

"Come on," I say after a long silence. "Let's go get scared."

I throw the apple stick away and Eric takes my hand as we walk toward the maze. Eric also chooses to remind me that I'm the only one that will be scared.

It's a corn maze and the stalks are high. Now that the Sun is set it's completely dark which doesn't sit well with me. Eric thinks walking behind me is a good idea, but I'm not having that. I have my arm around his waist and his is around my shoulders. We make the first turn and it starts. I swear to all that is holy something grabbed my ankle and I scream. I bury my face in Eric's chest and do a little running in place movement trying to keep whatever grabbed me away.

"Something touched me!" I cry out and Eric is laughing. I bet he won't be laughing when it's his turn.

"Sook, you're fine, nothing touched you," he chuckles.

"It did, let's go," I grab his waist again, this time wrapping both arms around him and we press on.

The next scare comes two turns later when something flies across the maze in front of us. The loud rustling sound it makes when it enters the other side of the corn sends shivers down my spine, but I save the scream ― barely. We start to walk again and I hear another sound that I can't place.

"What's that?!" I whisper-yell.

"Your imagination, crazy," Eric says in a normal tone.

"No, something's out to get us, I know it!" my own tone is still of the whispery variety.

Eric gives me a little squeeze and pulls me along with him. A very tense four turns happen before the next scare and this one is the scare of the century. Jason Voorhees jumps out, machete and all. I literally scream at the top of my lungs, Jason is staring at me ― I think ― and Eric is close to tears he laughing so hard.

"Excuse us, Jay, I gotta get the little lady to safety," he snorts and pushes past Jason.

I kid you not, I glance back and Jason is _still _staring at me. I look again after we round another corner and he's standing there in the middle of the walkway. I can't hear anything over my own heartbeat I'm so scared. I do an extended blink and when I open my eyes he's gone.

Terrifying.

"If I see Jason fucking Voorhees one more time I'm kicking him in the balls," I tell Eric, hopefully loud enough for Jason to hear.

"Sookie," Eric gasps. "Language," he can't help but laugh after that.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

She's too cute for words. To hear those dirty words come out of her sweet little mouth, man I just want to kiss it clean again.

I'll admit though, Jason scared the shit out of me. Thankfully Sookie didn't notice me jump while she screamed. She's so close to me I would swear she's trying to climb inside of my skin ― I'm not complaining by any means. I know the maze isn't much longer so I'm anticipating something huge to end it. The stuff flying across and whatever grabbed Sookie's ankle are nothing ― at least not to me. My poor girl here is ready to shit a kitten she so scared and I feel a little bad, but I'm definitely reaping the benefits. Her warm, soft body pressed against me is nothing short of awesome.

"Eric, is it over?" I hear her muffled question. She has her face pressed into my chest so I can barely understand her.

"Almost, sweet girl," I kiss the top of her head and we round another corner.

I see something step into the corn and I know it's going to jump out at us. I whisper to Sookie that something's coming up so she's a little more prepared. It doesn't work. In the dark I can't tell what it is, but poor Sookie just about jumps out of her skin. I see the end of the maze so I grab her hand and run, pulling her along behind me. Whatever jumped out comes after her and strikes out with a growl before disappearing into the corn again as we exit. She's shaking so bring her around to face me. I wrap her tight in my arms and let her breathe. I don't know why she wants to do this stuff if it scares her.

"You okay?" I ask, tilting her head up to look at me.

"Yeah," she nods slightly.

Her eyes are searching mine for something, and I'm so lost in her gaze I don't notice her moving closer until her lips lightly brush against mine. She pulls away, but I'm not having it. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her again, this time I press her a little. My tongue peeks out, probing the seam of her lips. She quickly grants me access and I wrap one hand in her hair, the other grips her lower back. In the blink of an eye I'm fully making out with Sookie at the end of the scariest corn maze I've ever been in.

I pull away a moment later, kiss the tip of her nose and walk away like nothing happened ― not without grabbing her hand.

She doesn't say a word about the kiss. She goes on and on about how scary the maze was, but stays tight lipped about the kiss. That's okay though, in truth she probably isn't ready for that step, but she was scared. I knew showing her through that kiss what she means to me would take her mind off of the terror of the maze.

We stop at a few more booths and Sookie ends up buying a fuzzy pink scarf that matches her coat perfectly. I wait until her back is turned and buy her the matching gloves. I figure I can give them to her as part of her Christmas gift.

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask as we make another pass around the booths.

"Sure," it's not too late, so I don't want to just take her home. "Want to go somewhere else? Or just head home?"

"Uh... I'm not ready for this to end..." I tell her honestly.

"We can still hit that casino," she reminds me before letting out a big yawn.

"You'll be asleep by the time we get there," I laugh and we start walking toward my car.

"Home, Jeeves," she says when I start the car.

With the things she does to my body, I don't know if home is such a good idea.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric and I walk into my house and as expected Eric goes straight to the kitchen. "Sook, I'm starving," he says, opening my fridge.

"What you are is way too comfortable in my kitchen," I say, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Damn, sorry." He doesn't look apologetic at all; he grabs the some leftover spaghetti and opens the drawer looking for a fork.

"I'll be right back." I need to go potty and change my clothes since I probably won't be awake much longer.

I walk back out a few minutes later in a pair of sweats and a tank top. I've pulled my hair up and I washed my face in the bathroom. Eric is washing the Tupperware container and stops to stare when he sees me.

"What?" I ask wiping my face.

"Nothing," he shakes his head, then finishes washing the container. I honestly don't mind that he ate the spaghetti, I rarely eat leftovers and I cook so much because I'm not used to cooking for just one yet. I know I've told either Eric or Em that, but I can't remember which one. I think Eric would eat it regardless.

I yawn again and Eric grabs my hand, pulling me to the living room. He turns on the television and has me sit next to him on the couch. After our earlier kiss I want to do it again. I've not mentioned it, and I'm sure Eric thinks I wasn't ready for it, but I'm more ready than I thought ― at least for the kissing, nothing else.

"Nothing scary, please," I ask and snuggle into his side.

"Mmm, no," he kisses the top of my head and turns to the TV again. This feels very domestic. I like it.

He ends up turning on _Modern Marvels _and it doesn't take long before I fall asleep. I wake up with my head on Eric's thigh, his hand is on my head and he's snoring slightly with his head dropped back. It's cute that he snores. I don't know if I should wake him up or leave him be.

I can't just let him sleep like that; he'll have a sore neck in the morning. So I gingerly move my head from his thigh and get up from the couch to go grab a blanket from the linen closet. Eric is in the exact same position when I return. I have to move him so I run my hand over his shoulder.

"Come on, Eric, lay down," I coax gently.

"Hmm," he moans, but doesn't open his eyes.

"Lay down, honey," I say and shake him a little.

I freeze when his hand comes up to grip mine. His eyes snap open and his other hand shoots out to cup the back of my head and pull my face to his. It all happens so fast it takes me a moment to realize what's happening. The kiss I wanted earlier, well I'm getting it now. His soft lips open a little, plying my own open. His eyes are closed again and I feel the tip of his tongue searching for mine. I quickly reciprocate and when our tongues meet for the second time tonight I completely melt into him. He keeps one hand tangled in my hair and the other rests on my hip as he pulls me down on his lap. My legs instinctively land on either side of his thighs so I'm straddling him. I bring my hands up to cup his face as we kiss; this is as passionate of a kiss as I've ever been a part of.

I break to breathe and his lips move down to my jaw, my neck, and back up again. He growls and captures my lips again causing a small moan to escape my lips only for him to quickly swallow that moan and flip me on my back. He's hovering above me, his hips are resting between my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist.

Just as his hips start grinding down against my center my eyes snap open and I realize I'm still laying with my head on his thigh. His hand is on my shoulder, not my head and as I slowly move my head I see his head is dropped back and he's slightly snoring.

Wow. Just, wow. If dream him can kiss like that I'm terrified of awake him getting his lips on me. I'd spontaneously combust within seconds ― that and I wouldn't let him stop with kissing; we'd definitely go farther than what I'm prepared for at the moment.

In an eerily similar manner I extract myself from his lap and get up from the couch. I jump a little when he asks me where I'm going.

"To get you a blanket," I inform him and he grunts a little. I hear him shift and turn just in time to see him stretch out on the couch.

I come back with a normal pillow and a heavy blanket. I'm getting ready to spread it out over Eric when he reaches up and grabs me around the waist. I let him move me where he wants to avoid struggling and hurting myself. As it turns out Eric just wants a cuddle. He settles with my back to his chest and reaches over me to grab the blanket I dropped when he startled me. Eric shakes it out over us, puts the pillow under our heads and nuzzles into the back of my neck.

"Sleep, Sookie," he whispers and within moments I hear his steady light snore.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

I'm woken early by the light streaming in across my face. I know I'm not in my own bed for several reasons, Sookie's scent is surrounding me, I have blackout curtains in my room, and I'm smashed against the fluffy cushions of Sookie's couch. When I say smashed, I mean she has her arms and legs wrapped around me, her whole body is pressed against me and I'm pretty sure if she was awake she wouldn't be gently rubbing her lower half over my morning wood.

I stifle a groan and grab her thigh, trying to move it off of me, eventually I do. Thank the heavens she stopped moving as soon as my hand touched her. I can tell she's still asleep though and I reach up to remove her arm from my ribs so I can crawl over her and go to the bathroom. As soon as I move her arm she shifts, rolling to the other side. The problem is she manages to rub over my erection on the way and I inhale sharply. God, it's been way too long and it won't take too many of those gentle touches to make me blow my load and embarrass myself. Once I calm myself enough I climb over her, it takes all of my willpower not to wake her up to make out. I respect her and love her more than that, the first time I take it as far I want to go right now will not be some fucked up wakeup call because she unknowingly touched my cock.

I take my time in the bathroom; I notice some mouthwash and take a swig to rinse while I think about Jason from last night to get my hard-on to go down ― he does. I finally go to the restroom and wash my hands before I exit the bathroom only to find Sookie still fast asleep where I left her. I decide it's my turn to do something nice, I already feel comfortable in her kitchen so I pull everything out to make her a breakfast burrito, well I'll make one for myself too.

About halfway through the cooking process a sleepy eyed Sookie comes walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," she says, rubbing her face. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, I figure you've cooked enough for me and all I've made is that delicious plum tart. This is the least I can do," I tell her and she laughs at my tart comment.

"This is very sweet of you," she smiles and it's _The Smile_, but it's amplified because she's just waking up so there's something way more beautiful about it.

"Come here," I reach an arm out and wrap her in a half hug, kissing her forehead while I stir the eggs around. I don't notice right away when tears start rolling down her face. "What's wrong? What did I do?" I ask immediately.

"Nothing," she waves me off and extracts herself from my embrace. "I'll be right back."

I have a feeling something I just did reminded her of Preston. I'll be honest; it hurts a little that I can't do anything without her breaking down in tears because he keeps popping up in her mind. At the same time I understand completely. I can't blame her, or him, we are just unfortunate victims of circumstance.

I quietly continue to cook breakfast while she does whatever it is she needs to do. I'm about to sit down at the table to wait for her when she returns. Her nose is a little red and it's obvious she had a small cry before cleaning her face up.

"Thanks... for this," she says with a soft smile as she picks up her burrito. She's about to take a bite when the bottom falls out and she sighs, dropping her head to her chest.

"I'll get you a fork," I chuckle and get up.

I'm shocked when she grabs my hand and turns toward me, pulling me to stand between her legs. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my stomach. She begins to softly cry and I start to rub her shoulders before cradling her head against my abdomen. I wish I could take all the pain away, and I can't make those words leave my mouth ― not that they would help, but she'd know, and maybe she'd know that I love her. That's really something I can't tell her though.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel Sookie press her lips to my stomach. Her hands come down to rest on my hips and she pushes my shirt up, before kissing me again on my bare flesh, just above my belt buckle. Her eyes flick up to mine and my very first thought is how all of my dreams are about to come true, my immediate second thought is Sookie is vulnerable right now and is only trying to make herself feel something other than the sadness.

I cup her face in my hands to tilt her mouth away from my growing erection. She's either going to be pissed that I'm stopping her and throw me out, or she'll appreciate that I'm not taking advantage of a fucked up situation. "Sookie, baby, no... this isn't right..."

She freezes; her eyes are still locked on mine. Tears begin to slowly trickle down her face and I gently wipe them away with my thumbs. She closes her eyes and drops her forehead against my stomach ― not to kiss this time ― and a silent sob wracks through her body. I can't take it anymore so I pick her up, holding her by her thighs. Sookie wraps her legs around me and rests her head against my chest like a sleepy child almost. I carry her to her room and place her on the bed where she immediately turns her back to me and curls into herself. I don't know whether to stay or go, but Sookie answers that when she quietly asks me to stay.

I lie down behind her and wrap myself around her body, holding her tight to my chest. I stroke her hair and arm until she falls asleep again. Not long after I drift off as well.

I wake up a couple hours later alone in Sookie's bed and get up to find her. What I see when I do makes me groan and my cock instantly start to thicken. Sookie is in the kitchen bent over again, taking something out of the oven. She's wearing a baggy T-shirt and a pair of tight fitting short shorts with her hair wrapped in a towel. This little vixen has never looked more fuckable and I'm pretty sure she's going to give me a heart attack if she keeps bending over like that.

* * *

**Nope, nothing magical to say here… hope you liked it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Now we find out what her deal is. **

* * *

I wake up from my little breakdown and decide to take a shower. Eric has moved away in his sleep so I'm not worried about waking him. I grab my clothes and quietly sneak into the bathroom where I turn the shower on to let the water heat up. I take a long look in the mirror and I'm angry with myself for what I did in the kitchen. I broke down in tears because the only thing Preston would ever cook is breakfast and to wake up to Eric standing there, reaching for me the same way Preston did just killed me. So I was trying to use Eric to make myself feel better. What kind of terrible person does that? And he stopped me, I could tell by the bulge in his pants stopping me was the last thing he wanted to do, but he did. He's such a good man; he could've completely taken advantage of my pain. I have no doubt Eric could've easily taken my mind off of Preston.

Stepping into the shower I allow the hot water to scald my skin. I don't feel clean after that little stunt in at the table, I feel like a harlot for that. Ugh. I scrub and scrub until my skin is almost raw before I pronounce myself clean and step out to dry off. I wrap my hair in a towel and then brush my teeth before getting dressed in an oversized T-shirt and a pair of yoga shorts. I walk out of the bathroom and see he's still sleeping so I decide to make him something to eat since he never finished breakfast.

I go with cinnamon rolls along with some bacon and eggs. I'm bending to take the rolls out of the oven when I hear a strangled groan come from behind me. It's not until I turn around and see Eric adjusting himself that I realize just how short these shorts are. Damn, I'm used to being half naked around the house and he's either going to have to get used to it or stop coming over.

"Hey there," I greet him with a smile, ignoring the fact that his hand is still cupping his twig and berries. I don't think he knows he's doing it.

"Hey," he says, biting his bottom lip. "Uh... breakfast?"

"Yeah, come," I motion for him to come closer after I set the rolls on the cooling rack. He does and I take his hand, wrapping his arm around me as I put the icing on. I think after earlier we're entitled to be a little more affectionate.

He seems to be coming out of his little distracted state when he pulls the towel off and nuzzles the back of my hair. "Smells amazing," he says just above a whisper. I get a little thrill when he kisses just behind my right ear.

"Why are you so good to me?" I ask him.

He stops, turns me in his arms and looks down into my eyes. "Sweetie, I've been where you are, I know what kind of hurt you feel." I nod, it makes sense now. Also, that's another thing he has in common with Eminem, he too told me he's been in my shoes. Huh. It would be funny if Eric was Eminem and he's been competing with himself. Which reminds me, I need to email or message him.

I want to kiss Eric, but I turn back to breakfast again. The bacon is almost done and I need to get the eggs started. While I fry the eggs Eric is just as sweet as ever, holding me and humming as he sways us side to side. "This is much better," he tells me. I can hear the smile in his voice and it makes me smile in turn.

"It is, I'm sorry about earlier."

"I know, you can't control when it happens and I don't expect you to," he says, letting go and leaning against the counter next to the stove.

"You said you've been where I am, would you mind telling me what that means?" I question, I think it's fair.

He goes quiet for a few minutes before he tells me about the girlfriend he lost just after high school. He goes on to tell me that I'm coping with the loss of Preston way better than he did. Starting with underage drinking, some drugs and his as he calls it "womanizing ways". He says he wishes he could have dealt with things a lot better, but alas the past is the past and he can't change it.

"You know we also lost them differently, I got to say goodbye to Pres. I got to tell him I loved him one last time, and all of those things I wish I'd said, I got to say. You didn't, that would piss me off too, I'm sure things would've worked out a lot differently if Preston's death was accidental," I say as we're cleaning up after breakfast.

"True," he nods. "I don't make excuses for it; I learned to live with the mistakes I made. I forgave the piece of shit that hit her and that was really my turning point."

"How'd that go? Did you make peace with yourself or actually talk to the guy?"

"I visited him in prison. I explained how he destroyed me, what he did to her family. I then told him I forgive him and walked out. See we all fuck up from time to time; it just so happened his fuck up took the life of the girl I planned to marry and have a family with. As it turns out that was his fourth DUI, he's in prison for a long, long time," he pauses, then continues with a little chuckle. "What are the odds that I would become a binge drinker after what happened to Aude... I never drove though, I was a dumb shit, but I never got behind the wheel with even a hint of alcohol in my system. My life was already ruined, but I refused to chance fucking up like that guy... Victor."

By the time Eric is done I'm close to tears, he just chuckles and tells me to stop being such a girl. I'm glad he told me about it. I know I'm not the only one that's been through something so terrible, but it's nice to have someone so close to me that gets it.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Man, I haven't talked about Aude in a _very _long time, but I'm glad I was able to talk to Sookie about her. I like being able to show Sookie that everybody hurts, she's not alone and I'm willing to hurt with her.

"I should get home, I need a shower," I tell her after we clean up.

"Okay," she looks a little sad. "I like having you around, maybe a little too much," she grins and walks over to me.

"I'm a few minutes away, if you need me you know I'll come running," I smile down at her as I wrap my arms around her waist. I haven't kissed her since the pumpkin patch and I find I _really _want to kiss her now.

So I do.

I tilt my head down slowly, giving her ample opportunity to stop me. I gently press my lips to hers, not pressing for more than a lingering peck. I pull away momentarily and then kiss her again, this time sucking her bottom lip just a little. I pull away one more time, resting my forehead on hers, eyes closed and I want to do so much more, but I know now isn't the time.

"Call me?" I whisper and I can feel her nod. Man, this is way more than I can handle right now; I simultaneously love it and hate it.

"Let me know when you get home," she says quietly, then gives me one more peck before I pull away completely to save us both from something we shouldn't be doing.

"Of course."

I finally leave to go home. I'm not even to then end of the street when I get a text message from her.

S: Still two shirts and a tie… js

E: No texting while driving.

I don't hear back from her and when I walk in I shoot her one more message to let her know I'm home and about to shower. When I exit the shower I check my phone and see I have an email from her. Well, Em has an email from her and I'll admit I'm a little irritated that the second the door is closed she's emailing him – me.

_To: yoursecretadmirer at gmail dot com_  
_From: fairypants at gmail dot com_

_Subject: We need to talk… er… email or message_

_So I'll tell you what's going on and you tell me how we should communicate about the matter at hand._

_In the spirit of being honest, I need to tell you that I went out with Eric last night. It was definitely a date. A date in which we held hands a lot and kissed once… maybe twice, but right in a row. He stayed over, but nothing happened and this morning I had a little meltdown in which he comforted me. When he left we kissed again and I'll fully admit I liked it._

_I know we talked about me giving you a shot when I'm ready and if last night and this morning are any indication I am. I'm at least ready to go on a date or two; I'm definitely not falling into bed with anyone. The thing is, I can't give you a shot if I don't know who you are. I've been thinking a little more and I have an inkling, but I don't want to assume anything._

_So… there you have it…_

_XO_  
_Sookie_

Well shit; I don't know what to do. I should just come out now and tell her it's me, but what if she gets upset? Then I've completely ruined my shot with her. I'm going to lay low for a while and see how things play out. She says she has an inkling and I wonder if it's pointing her to me. I should just reply and ask, but I'll wait. I need to think about it a little more before I say something I'm not ready to say.

My laundry is clean and since I've been at Sookie's more than here I haven't even had a chance to make a mess. So now I'm home and bored. This is the problem with liking someone new - well, not new in my case, but the budding relationship is very new and I like it. I just want to be with her all the time though.

I flop down on the couch and turn the TV on. There's not much to watch on a Saturday afternoon. I should be out and about... maybe Sookie wants to go somewhere. Oh Hell, I just left the girl.

I call anyway.

"Miss me already?" she says when she answers on the second ring.

"I'm bored," I pout, not that she can see it. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," she informs me.

"That sucks, I'm not a reader," I laugh. "Want to go for a walk later? The weather is supposed to stay nice until Wednesday and we should be getting our first rain."

"Sure..." she sounds suspicious, but I don't know why. "Give me a couple hours."

"Four?"

"That's fine, see ya in a bit." We hang up and do a little channel surfing while I think about how to respond.

I have no clue what I'm going to do about the situation I've put myself in.

* * *

**I'm just going to throw this out there. If anyone has read my one shot It Will Rain you'll know the emotions for this Sookie are easy for me since I've been in her shoes – not the Eminem part but the losing your guy part. It's been almost 9 years so I'm over all of this crying every time someone blinks too hard in my direction. **

**Reviews: So my interwebs have gone out. My neighborhood had a power outage this morning and the internet hasn't worked since. I'm using my mobile hotspot to post this now since I did a software update on my phone the links no longer work in my email so replying isn't easy at all.**

**Lastly, I am going to LA for the weekend, leaving sometime tomorrow. The hotel should have Wi-Fi, but I don't know if I'm taking my laptop. That brings me to my next question. Does anyone know of a good place I can go out to dinner while I'm there? **


	18. Wont the real slim shady please stand up

I'm about ninety-nine point seven percent certain Eric is Eminem. I can't put my finger on what it is exactly that makes me believe that, I just do. I think maybe it's the way he words things. The few things they have in common are normal so I wouldn't exactly say "oh they're both thirty-six and are closet perverts so they must be the same guy". No that's not it at all. When Eric told me about Aude is when it hit me. Some of his phrasing matches Em's, not to mention in the very beginning Em told me he's been where I'm at. That's pretty much exactly what Eric said to me. So, yeah, they're little and it might be a stretch, but I'm pretty sure they're one in the same.

That being said, I had to email Em and tell him about my date with Eric. On the off chance that I'm wrong he needs to know I'm starting to really, really like Eric. It took everything I had in me to not flat out say Eric is the best kisser in the entire world, that would be mean to Em and inflate his ego if it truly is Eric.

I need to do some tests. I think I'll casually mention or talk about things Em and I have discussed to see how Eric responds. If it is him, then I am truly flattered and the fact that he's been able to hide it so well over the years is amazing. Also, getting to know the side he lets out in those emails is just... he's wonderful, and sweet, and funny. I'm just sad he didn't think he could tell me face to face when I'm ready. I think once I was ready I would've given Eric a shot had he said something. Even pre-leave Eric at work, I would've said okay to him had he asked me out ― later down the road of course. This way it just kind of jumpstarts things. I generally don't agree with dating in the workplace, but I could easily transfer. I might anyway; being there reminds me so much of Preston since we'd just started dating when I transferred in. I don't think Eric could handle it without me though.

I look at the clock and see it's almost four and Eric should be here soon. Since we're going to be out and about walking I put on a light tracksuit with my A.D.I.D.A.S. I've pulled my hair back in a smooth ponytail, the one Eric is used to seeing at work, and no makeup today.

Just before four there's a light knock and I know it's Eric so I call him in as I mill around the kitchen, making sure dinner is going okay. I'm crock potting a pot roast and I just need to make sure there's enough liquid. There is.

"Hey," Eric says when he walks in. Apparently his comfort level is pretty high up there because he swoops in behind me as I'm stirring stuff around and kisses my neck just under my ear sending a shiver down my spine. "Good to know," he whispers and does it again, eliciting the same reaction.

"I'm assuming you'll be here for dinner?" I ask instead of acknowledging what his lips do to me.

"Yep," he gives me one more kiss and steps away so I can turn around. "You just about ready?"

"Yeah, one sec," I finish what I'm doing and then go to grab my ID. I don't think I'll need money, but I grab my ATM card too.

Eric drives, I offer, but he refuses. It doesn't take long before we arrive at the trail and this time when we start to walk he holds my hand. I just love it; it makes me feel special again. I should use this time to ask more probing questions to see if I can figure out if Eric really is Em or if I'm just crazy. I like the silence though, walking next to him and taking in the scenery – it's calming.

**x.X.x.X.x**

"Mmm, its smells so good," Eric sighs as we walk into my house.

"Is that all you ever do is eat?" I ask, clearly teasing him.

"It's one of my top five favorite things to do," he shrugs and then opens the lid on the slow cooker to tear a piece of meat away for a bite.

"What are the other four?" he turns to look at me and I simply arch an eyebrow at him.

"It's a revolving list, eating is always on it though. Currently spending time with you is pretty high up there." At this I blush and Eric reaches a hand out to me. "Come here, beautiful girl."

I walk to him and allow myself to be wrapped in his strong arms. I'm smelling his shirt when it hits me that the only other person ever to call me beautiful girl is Eminem. Eric _has _to be him.

"So..." he starts a moment later. "It's Saturday, any big plans?"

I laugh and shake my head, currently the only thing I feel like doing is snuggling against his chest like I'm doing now. "Just cuddling you. Oh, unless you want to make some apple pies. It's apple season so I just bought a bunch."

"It's always apple season," he laughs. "Think about it, is there ever not a shit ton of delicious apple varieties?"

... _EMINEM_!

Come on, how many people talk about apple seasons and the fact that they're always around in abundance.

Oh... this is... wow...

It makes sense now that Em is MIA anytime I'm with Eric and if I do hear from him it's a short message when I'm in a different room.

Dang.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" Eric asks.

"Hmm?" I hum and look up at him.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Huh, I wonder what's going on. One second we were talking about apples, the next she's frozen stiff with a weird smile spreading across her face.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" I probe.

"Hmm?" she hums and looks up.

"It looks like I lost you there for a second."

"It's nothing," she waves it off and then moves away to the grab flour. "I'm going to get some pie dough made; I'm thinking I want a pecan too."

I think I start drooling, but I can't be a hundred percent sure.

I offer to help, but Sookie tells me to sit my butt down and watch the master at work. She's really so cute it aches. I like watching her move around the kitchen, I like watching her do anything, but in the kitchen – baking specifically she seems so happy and just like she belongs. I want to broach the subject of a bakery again, but I don't want her to have another breakdown so I don't.

Once the dough is chilling in the fridge Sookie and I sit down at the table to eat. She's really good this domestic thing, the cooking and multitasking and whatnot. The only thing is, she's acting a little weird. I don't want to ask her if she's okay again, I don't want her thinking I constantly think there's something wrong.

"Man, maybe we should've eaten before the walk. Now I feel like I need to exercise," I laugh getting up from the table and grabbing her plate on the way. Since she technically cooked, it's only fair that I clean up.

"We'll be fine as long as we don't sit on our butts right away. I need to make the pies anyway," she says, getting up to follow me.

"Uh… how about we don't… make the pies," I ask. I think I really do want to be out of the house right now.

"What do you have planned instead?" she cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Hot tub, it's a nice night. Maybe a nice chilled bottle of water," at this she cracks a smile. "You have a suit?"

"I do," she nods.

"Go grab it; we'll go to my house."

**x.X.x.X.x**

Things that make me uncomfortable – Sookie in a bikini.

Seriously, this woman is trying to kill me. She put her suit on under her tracksuit before we left and I glanced over at her every few seconds on drive over because her boobs were bouncing quite nicely in the car when we hit bumps. She already knows I'm a pervert, so I'm not worried about her catching me – which she did.

"Oh, this is perfect," she says with a smile as she sits down in the tub.

"It is," I agree, and step over the edge to sit across from her. Way too far from her if you ask me.

"Why are you way over there?" she asks once we're settled.

I arch and eyebrow and remind her. "Sookie, I just watched you climb over the side of this thing and all you're wearing is a tiny little bikini. Bending and boobs are great to look at, but tend to make me uncomfortable when it's _you_doing the bending… showing that much boob." Sookie normally dresses pretty conservatively, except around her house apparently since she barely wears anything while she's at home. I'm not complaining mind you, just saying.

"Oh," she blushes and bites her bottom lip.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before she slowly starts to drift toward me. I stiffen when she moves my arm around her shoulder and rests her hand on my thigh. "Sookie, what are you doing?" I ask, gulping when the hand on my thigh moves up to my stomach.

"Nothing, why?"

"No... mmm... no reason." The hand on my stomach is now moving up and down my abs, she's getting dangerously close to Mr. Happy who is starting to thicken.

"Eric."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me if this bothers you," she says. "I like touching you..."

"Mmm, ditto," I groan and drop my head back as Sookie's lips touch my chest.

"I also like kissing you," she whispers and reaches up to cup the back of my head, pulling my face down to hers.

"Ditto," I whisper back and kiss her.

The kiss starts slow, exploratory, if you will. However within thirty seconds Sookie is shifting to straddle my lap. Her butt is on my thighs and her feet are flat on the seat next to my hips. I have my arms wrapped around her back and she's threading her fingers through the back of my hair. Sookie is the one to press forward when her teeth nip and suck my bottom lip. I hold her tighter and lick her top one before our tongues meet in an erotic dance, tasting and teasing one another.

I lose myself in the kiss and my hands start to rub up and down her back, pulling her closer only to have her shift away, not in a way that would suggest I stop though. My hands are drifting lower and lower until I'm full on cupping her ass, the tips of my fingers brushing against her bare flesh on the edge of the bikini bottoms seem to send shivers through her body. She pulls her head away to breathe and I kiss down her neck, reveling in the sound of her panting into the crisp evening air. My lips continue on their current path right down to the tops of her breasts. I move my hands up without thinking about the fact that I've never touched her here and I cup her bikini clad breasts, pushing them up toward my mouth. My tongue darts out and to taste her flesh and I groan, she tastes so good. I can see her hardened nipples through the fabric and tilt my head down even farther and I begin to suckle her left nipple through the material. Her hands are holding my head in place and I can only think two things. I had no intentions of doing anything like this tonight and I wonder how far she's okay with going. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to have sex with Sookie, but I know it's definitely not on the menu tonight. A little heavy petting might be though considering the way her body is responding to me.

It's my turn to breathe so I release her nipple, my hands still firmly in place on her breasts. I drop my head back and I feel Sookie's soft lips and tongue on my Adams apple.

I don't want to ruin the mood, but I have to ask, half joking ― half serious. "What would Eminem think if he knew his sweet girl was currently giving me a hickey?"

"I don't know, Eric. Tell me, what _would _Eminem think?" The look on her face tells me she knows.

SHE KNOWS!

I'm in deep shit now.

* * *

**Mmkay, heading to LA now. Wish me luck on the 6 hour drive! Woot! LOL… I hate this drive I love my state but the middle of California is filled with a whole lotta nothin'.**

**I'll upload a chapter so I can post from my phone tomorrow and I should be home Sunday night and will post again then so you all won't be without. That being said, from this point forward they move fairly quickly in the sexual department. Not sex right away, but I don't think the things they do are out of the realm of possibility. **


	19. Chapter 19

Eric stiffens below me and I laugh out loud like a crazy person. I didn't expect to let him know I figured it out so soon, but the timing was perfect. Well, this kissing was perfect too, but we can resume that whenever.

"H... how?" he stutters.

"How what?" I grin; I want him to say the words. I want him to admit he's my secret admirer.

"You know," he narrows his eyes at me. "How did you figure it out? That it was me I mean."

"You started telling me things as yourself that Eminem told me in the beginning. I have an excellent memory, mister," I wink and lean in to kiss the tip of his nose.

His face turns beet red and he loosens his grip on my boobs, removing his hands from me altogether.

"None of that," I say quietly and place his hands on my boobs again. "I was having a good time."

"You're killing me, Sookie," he says and dips his head to kiss that spot under my ear that turns me into a big pile of goo. I simultaneously love and hate that he found that spot so soon.

"I'm not sorry," he continues as his tongue works magic on my skin. "I had to tell you. You're beautiful," he kisses my chin. "You're funny, sweet," with that he licks a trail from the base of my neck up to my jaw. "Sexy, how could I not love you."

When he says love my breath hitches in my throat. It hits me all at once. Eric is in love with me... Eric... my boss... my friend... the man I'm currently straddling in a hot tub is _in love with me._ Wow. I don't have a lot of time to dwell on it as he tilts my head down and captures my lips again. When his tongue breaches my lips I feel it, I guess I felt it before, but now I recognize it. Every bit of love Eric has for me he's putting into this kiss and it's just amazing - _he's_ amazing. Who would've guessed two and a half months ago that right now I'd be in the position I'm in, not me that's for sure. Surprisingly I'm okay with this, I'm glad it's Eric. I've known all along what a wonderful man he is and this just cements it for me.

I'm lost in the kiss and don't realize I'm grinding against him until he stops me. "Sookie," he nips my bottom lip, I love the way his teeth graze me with the perfect amount of pressure. "We should stop." He's probably right, I don't want him to be though and I capture his lips again, pressing my chest against his. His hands find their way to my rear end, he has a tight grip, kneading and caressing. I'm pretty sure I'm extremely wet, but we're in a hot tub so he'd never be able to tell.

"Okay," I pant as I pull away. Now he's not ready and as I breathe he starts kissing my neck and collarbone again.

"Mmm," he growls, pushing my breasts up closer to his mouth. His lips and tongue are getting closer and closer to my hardened bud as he slowly moves my bikini top out of the way. I know he's waiting for me to stop him, but I don't.

The second his tongue hits my bare nipple I gasp and hold his head tighter to my body. His eyes flick up to mine as he sucks and nibbles on me. The harder he sucks, the harder I grind down into him. My goodness, this feels good and it's something I didn't realize I missed this much. I want to do a lot of things with Eric, but we both know sex tonight wouldn't be a very good idea. I'm still too emotional a lot of the time to be ready mentally for something like that - physically yes, I'm very ready. Just ask my soaked bikini bottoms. Emotionally, not even close... maybe close.

He releases my nipple and covers my breast. His lips make their way up to my mouth again where he gives me a few sweet kisses before pulling back to look at me.

"Your lips..." he reaches up to brush his thumb over my bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask, kissing the pad of his thumb.

"They're bruised." Apparently the kissing took a bit of a toll on my lips, but its okay, they feel wonderfully bruised and I tell him so. "You really aren't mad?"

"Eric, what would I be mad about? You told me I'm your first thought in the morning. You tell me I'm beautiful, and funny, and that you love me... how could I ever be mad at that?" I ask honestly. Crazy, sweet man.

"For hiding behind anonymous emails, letting you believe Eminem was a real person." He looks confused that I'm not upset.

"But Eminem _is _a real person. He's you, and as it turns out you're a real person. A person I happen to care for a great deal so that is a plus in my books." He shakes his head and I give him one last kiss before climbing off of his lap.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

This is exactly what heaven feels like, I'm sure of it.

It makes me sad when she moves off of me. I would be happy to keep Sookie on my lap for the rest of my life. I know I can't though, that doesn't stop my hand from skimming her ass as she moves away.

"You ready to go in?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Sure, do you want a shower?" she arches an eyebrow. "Shit, not together... unless... well... I'm not opposed to a shower together."

"I wouldn't mind rinsing the chlorine off, and we can do it together if our suits stay on. I don't think I'm ready to see that thing," she points to my crotch under the water, "Naked yet." Yeah, if I wasn't sure I am now. She definitely felt the hard-on while she was on my lap.

"Chicken," I wink and stand up to get out of the hot tub. Once I'm out Sookie stands and I help her, making her yelp when I just lift her out and place her on her feet in front of me. My only hope is that her eyes have stayed away from the tent in my shorts, seeing as its all kinds of inappropriate.

I realize a little too late that I forgot towels so I grab Sookie's and take off toward the sliding glass door and pause just long enough to open, then close it behind us before I take off again toward my room, ultimately ending up in my bathroom. I didn't want the water to drip too much on the carpet.

"Sorry," I huff, "Forgot the towels."

I reach in and turn the water on so it'll warm up. The hot tub was nice, but we had a chance to get cold on the patio before I realized my mistake and poor Sookie is shivering a little. I wrap her in a hug and her cold arms come around my waist. I kiss the top of her head just as the room is starting to fill with steam and I guide her into the shower stall. I have a separate shower and tub.

Fuck, she looks like a goddess with the water cascading down her body and I can't stop myself. I tilt her chin up with my finger and place a tender kiss on her lips. I try to pull away and she shakes her head no, so I continue. I kiss her again, this time with a little more fire behind it. Sweeping my tongue into her mouth makes her moan and my hands move to knead her hips.

Before I know it I have Sookie hoisted up against the wall, my hips are flexing and rubbing a very hard erection into her heated center. The kiss seems to be never ending and I am far from complaining about it. I freeze, breaking the kiss and look into Sookie's eyes when I feel her tiny hand palm my cock through my shorts.

"Let me," she pleads and wiggles so I let her down.

I take a half step back and Sookie works on my shorts without taking her eyes off of mine. I feel them fall to the shower floor and Sookie wraps both hands around my dick. The slow rhythm she starts with feels fantastic, and her eyes are hooded with lust. When she licks her lips it takes all of my willpower not to push her down to her knees in front of me.

My hands come to rest on the wall behind her and I lean in, kissing her again as my hips thrust in time with her hands. I don't know if touching her like this would be too soon so I slowly make my way down to her bikini clad mound, stroking her slit through the fabric, making her whimper into my mouth. Her grip tightens and it's my turn to whimper, it's been so long since I've had a woman touch me and her hands feel so, so good.

I pull back from the kiss, looking down at her and I slowly start to push her bikini bottoms over so I can feel her bare flesh. She doesn't stop me; she even widens her stance just a little so my hand will fit. I bite my bottom lip when my finger makes its first pass through her folds. She's so wet and warm I want more than my fingers inside of her, but I can wait.

Sookie's lips part and she starts breathing a little heavier as I massage her opening with two fingertips, pushing in just a little. Her grip on my cock tightens and she starts stroking a little faster, it feels so good I know I'll be cumming all over her stomach soon. I slowly start to wiggle my middle finger inside of her, as my thumb strokes her clit.

"Is that good?" I ask, she bites her lip, drops her head back and tries to nod. "It feels good to me too, you feel so good."

My other hand grips the back of her head and I pull her face to mine to kiss her again before begging her to go faster. "Yes," I moan, "Make me cum for you, Sookie." My cock starts to pulse in her hands and she redirects it so I cum on her stomach instead of straight up between our bodies. So fucking sexy.

I start to twist my finger inside of her as I fuck her a little faster. She's panting and whimpering into my mouth. I add a second finger and she cries out, this is definitely pleasure. If you would've told me a week ago that I would be giving Sookie Stackhouse a hand job in my shower I would've laughed in your face, now all I want to do is find the best way to make her cum.

"Tell me how you want it," I command.

Her eyes are on mine and she doesn't have to say a word. I can see Sookie is the exact opposite in sexual situations than she is every day. The way her body shivered when I commanded her says she like the dominance and letting go to someone she trusts. I slow my pumping fingers and kiss down her neck, when I find the spot behind her ear I rub my fingertips over her g-spot and start to tell her how she turns me on, how her curvy little body is the sexist thing I've ever seen and the thought of seeing her this close to naked made me so hard in the hot tub, even before she straddled my lap. It starts to become too much and she grips my wrist, not sure if she wants to remove my hand or push it in farther so I continue my assault.

"Cum," I whisper in a low husky voice directly into her ear. She does, her whole body tenses, then goes limp while her inner walls milk my fingers.

"Shh," I try to calm her as I stroke her hair back. I slowly remove my fingers and I can't help myself when I bring them to my lips so I can taste her essence. She's perfect, and I only wish I could've tasted her directly.

"My God, I needed that," she laughs when she's finally able to compose herself.

"Mmm, me too," I lean down to kiss her. "Here," I don't even think about it since I just had my fingers deep in her pussy and I push her bikini bottoms down, and then untie her top. She's fucking gorgeous naked. "We should shower properly." I drop my own shorts and grab the bar of soap.

I turn to face the water and I feel her tiny body press against my back. Her arms wrap tightly around my waist and I can feel her warm tears on my skin. Shit. I slowly turn in her arms and hug her back.

"Sorry," she whispers. "You're perfect, and I thank you."

"What are you talking about, sweetie?"

"This," she says, "All of it, you... you've been the best thing to happen to me in a long time."


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" he asks when I thank him out of nowhere.

"This," I tell him, "All of it, you... you've been the best thing to happen to me in a long time." And he really has been. I never thought I would get over losing Preston, and whereas I'm definitely not _over it,_I can see myself getting better and better every day and I have Eric to thank for that.

"Um... you're welcome?" he's cute, completely confused by me though. I just hate that when he went through his loss he didn't have a friend like him around to make everything alright.

"I mean it, you... you've done things for me that I don't think any of my friends _could've _done. And not because they're crappy friends, but because I wouldn't let them in. You managed to wiggle your way under my skin," I say, kissing his chest.

"Well, I was putting in over time," he smirks.

"You realize you were your own competition right?"

"The way I see it, it was a win/win situation." He's right; I was really starting to like them both.

He kisses my forehead, then grabs the soap and expertly washes every inch of my body, effectively ridding me of all traces of chlorine according to him. I'm out of the shower drying off as he finishes washing up. I brought a bag of clothes with me and I shimmy into my clean boy shorts, and pull an oversized T-shirt on. I have sweats, but I'd rather not wear them around the house. I just hate clothes I think.

"That's all you're wearing?" Eric asks as he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist.

"Yeah, is it okay?" I look down and worry this is a bad idea. What if I read things wrong between us?

"Sweetie, do you know how hard it will be for me to keep my hands off of you?"

Oh...

"Um, I can put on pants and a bra if you want?" I offer.

"No, no way, I love it, just be prepared to fight me off," he chuckles and goes into his room to find his own clothes.

I stand in the doorway and watch as he finishes drying off and pulling on a pair of sweats, sans underwear. And _he's _going to have trouble. At least my six pack and sexy hip bones aren't being flaunted.

"Eric," I say just loud enough to get his attention. "You're beautiful."

"Uh..." that is probably the last thing he expected me to say. "Thanks..." he blushes and returns to the bathroom, kissing my head as he walks past me. I watch more as he runs a comb through his hair and notice how fine it is. This is just a delicate man, he hides a lot, but he's soft, and sweet, and unbelievably thoughtful. I have to believe Preston sent him to help me heal. Eric is my angel. The intense emotions I'm feeling right now are so unexpected and... right.

"Come on, beautiful girl," he says softly as he grabs my hand once he's done. He leads me to the living room and pulls me down onto his lap as he sits in the middle of the couch.

I'm a little confused until he lays all the way down and turns me so I'm laying with my head on his chest, stretched out on top of him. "Perfect," he whispers, kissing the top of my head.

He flips on the TV and his hands are under my shirt, rubbing my back. It takes all of five minutes before I fall asleep on him. I wake momentarily when I feel Eric shift my body, but I don't stay awake long enough to figure where I am.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

I can tell when Sookie's breathing evens out that she's fallen asleep on me. If that doesn't scream trust and comfort I don't know what does. Needless to say it makes me feel pretty damn good. Secondly, I have Sookie Stackhouse sleeping on my chest... Sookie. Stackhouse. Just fucking amazing, that's all.

I actually fall asleep myself not too long after Sookie, until something on the TV wakes me up and decide we need to get off of the couch.

I shift so Sookie is on the couch before I get up. I reach under her body and gently pick her up bridal style, shushing her when she starts to wake up and protest. She quickly falls back asleep and I settle her on my bed under the covers. I flip the light switch and scoot in behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist, resting my hand on her bare stomach. I love the feel of her soft skin and her scent, even though she smells like me at the moment, there's still her underlying scent filling my nose. It doesn't take long for me to fall back asleep.

I wake up to the feeling of someone staring at me. My eyes blink open and Sookie has her head on my pillow two inches from my face.

"Mornin'," I croak, trying to not fan my morning breath all over her face. She smells minty ― she mouth washed.

"Hi," she smiles and brings her hand up to stroke the side of my face. "I would've made breakfast, but I didn't want to rifle around your kitchen." Oh, yeah, I forget this is her first real experience in my house.

"Mmm, it's fine," she leans in a gives me a quick kiss. I pull back and roll off the bed. "Morning breath," I say when she looks confused.

"I don't care about that," she waves me off.

"I do, be right back." I go into my bathroom, closing the door behind me so I can do my morning routine. Bathroom, wash my hands, and brush my teeth. I want to shower, but I'll wait.

"Better?" she asks when I come out. She's lying on her side, propped up by her elbow.

"Much, come on, I need coffee," I reach out to help her up. I notice her nipples are hard and I make an effort not to look. She's going to kill me with her unintentional sexy.

"You're almost as bad as me with the coffee," she giggles and follows behind me.

"You have no idea," I snicker.

**x.X.x.X.x**

Another week goes by, Sookie and I have seen each other twice since last weekend. The situation in the shower after the hot tub was a one time thing. I've not touched Sookie other than a few hugs and kisses and she hasn't made a move on me. I'm fine with that; I honestly was shocked by the Sookie induced orgasm that day. You'll never hear me complain though.

It's Saturday night and we decided we're going to go out on a date. She suggested a bar a few blocks away and I'm a little confused since neither of us drink a whole lot. I don't question it though. I grab my keys and lock up before heading over to Sookie's house. She tells me to walk in since she's running behind on getting ready when I send her the text letting her know I'm on my way.

"Honey, I'm home," I call out as I walk in, locking the door behind me. I don't like her leaving it unlocked.

"In here," she replies from her room.

I walk in and stop dead in my tracks. How does she keep doing this to me? I'm sure I already mentioned that absolutely _nothing _sexual has happened since the post hot tub shower. Right. Now, I walk in and she's standing in a short denim skirt and a bra. A sheer, lacy bra... fuck me.

"Hey," she says, walking over and hugging me, kissing my chin. "Almost done."

I've been distracted by boobs and didn't even notice her hair and makeup done and looking spectacular. She has her bangs pinned back with the rest of her hair down and a lot more makeup than normal. The skirt is way too short, but I'm not complaining, and I see her reaching for a long sleeve pink sweater with a deep V-neck showing a lot of cleavage. She stops to put on a pair of black knee high boots.

"You look perfect," I say when she does a little twirl.

"Thanks, so do you. Ready?"

"Yep," we walk out to my car a few minutes later. Once we're on the road I ask why we're going to a bar since as far as I know she doesn't drink.

"I do drink from time to time," she admits. "It's pretty rare though. I actually want to go karaoke though."

"I don't sing, Sook, I hope you know that."

"I don't care, I will and I like watching other people sing," she says, reaching over to rest her hand on my thigh. This is all very couply and I don't know what it will be like when she comes back to work in just over a week, but I'm enjoying it for now.

We walk into The Dark Room and make a beeline to the bar. I order a coke, I know I can drink a few beers and not even feel a buzz, but I still don't take the chance, especially since I'll be driving with Sookie in the car with me. I'm surprised when Sookie orders a Bud Light. She gives me a devilish smile before taking a sip and walking to the karaoke booth to talk to the guy running it. This should be interesting.

"I'm a terrible singer," she says when she finds me at a table. "I love doing it though." She surprises me when she sits on my lap.

"I'm sure you'll sound fine," I say and kiss her neck, making her shiver.

"We shall see," she grins and takes a swig of her beer.

When her turn comes up she gives me a wet kiss on the lips and tells me to wish her luck. She'd refused to tell me what she's singing. I smile when she bounces up to the microphone, grabbing it, she winks and the music starts. It takes me a second to realize what she's singing since I'm too busy staring at her to look at the screen to see what she'll be singing.

"_Swaying room as the music starts, strangers making the most of the dark. Two by two their bodies become one…"_ she starts and her voice isn't as bad as she said it would be. "_I see you through the smoky air_…" That's about all I hear of the song. Her eyes are on mine and she's singing directly to me.

My eyes scan down her body, landing on her hips as they sway to the music. I'm pretty sure I lick my lips as I sit back and cross my arms over my chest before my eyes drift back up to her cleavage, then to her eyes again. All I can think is she she's singing this song for me. She's telling me she's crazy for me and I can't even begin to explain how that makes me feel.

She finishes with a flourish and takes a bow, flipping her hair back when she stands again. I give her a wide grin as she walks back to me with a little extra sway in her hips. "I'm crazy for you too," I tell her when she reaches me, pulling her down to sit on my lap again.

The server walks by and I stop him to order Sookie another beer. Sookie hooks her arm around my neck and if looks could kill the server would be dead right now. The little growl that follows make me chuckle and hold her a little tighter.

"Sook," she looks down at me. "I promise he doesn't have a snowballs chance in Hell with me."

"His suggestive tone was uncalled for," she huffs before smiling and kissing my cheek. "It's weird to get possessive over someone."

"I like it," I tell her honestly. "I won't lie, it's fucking sexy," I growl and nip her jaw, making her shiver.

If tonight continues on like this I can only imagine how it's going to end. I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and the well wishes on the trip It was great! I got home 1 minute before TB started so that was good! Oy and I'm still fighting with my internet. I am not a happy camper right now. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I forgot to mention Ali989969 picked the karaoke song! Lovely of her.**

* * *

I don't know why I don't drink, this is fun! I've had four beers I think and I just feel so relaxed, I love feeling relaxed! Eric is being so sweet and fun and looking just… yummy! I want to eat him up! I think I need another beer first.

"I think I'm ready for another beer, Eric," I say over the sound of someone trying to sing a _Blake Shelton _song.

"Stay here, I'll go get one. I have to go to the bathroom anyway," he tells me as I stand up so he can get up.

I stay up and notice a guy dancing on the little makeshift dance floor. I love dancing! He notices me looking at him and extends his hand, I walk over and we start a little two step to _Drink on it_. I'm having a great time when I see Eric come back and lean against the wall with my beer in his hand. I give him a little wink before my dance partner twirls me around, making me laugh. I catch Eric's eye again and he has a small smirk playing on his lips. I want to dance with Eric I think. The song ends and I politely thank my partner. I walk over to Eric and smile up at him as I press against his chest.

"Wanna dance?" I ask, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Can we wait for a decent song?" he questions, arching an eyebrow. I nod and pull his head down for a kiss, not just a peck either. I really kiss him, tongue and all. It's nice.

Eric pulls me back to our seat and I park my butt right on his lap again, just where I've been all night and I love it. His hand is on my thigh and I tilt his head up for another kiss. I could kiss Eric all day I think. Our kissing gets more heated and I feel his hand slide up my thigh to cup my ass. I start kissing down his jaw and Eric gives me a little squeeze, I can hear his soft moan through the music. It turns me on a little more and I want nothing more than to straddle him right here in the middle of the bar. Lord, this man is sexy and I just want more.

"Can we go home, Eric?" I whisper into his ear.

"I thought you wanted to dance," he reminds me, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"We can _dance _at home," I suggest and I can feel his cock harden a little below me.

"Sookie," he growls my name and it's damn sexy. He gives me a hard look and stops my hand when I try to reach between us to stroke him through his jeans.

"You don't want me?" I question, cocking my head to the side with a little pout.

Eric grips the back of my head, holding me in place so I can't look away. "Sookie, you have no fucking idea how bad I want you," he says, his voice low and raspy.

"Then why can't we go home?"

He closes his eyes, resting his forehead against mine. "Please," he whispers, "Please just… we can't, not now."

"Fine," I reply, a little defeated.

He makes a motion for me to stand up and follows right behind me. Grabbing my hand he leads me through the bar to the exit and we walk straight to his car. He opens the door and tells me to buckle up once I'm seated. I stare at him as he gets in and puts his own seat belt on before pulling out of the parking spot. His actions say he's mad, but his face says something else entirely, something I can't seem to pinpoint.

"Baby, are you mad?" I ask.

"No, Sookie, I'm not mad," he replies but I'm not convinced.

"You sound mad," he cuts his eyes at me, then looks back at the road. Now I know why I don't drink. I don't think I've done anything wrong, but Eric is clearly annoyed by something that has to do with me. I decide to stay quiet for the rest of the drive.

He parks in my driveway and gets out of the car, making his way to my side to open the door for me. "Thanks," I mumble and Eric places his hand on the small of my back as we walk to the door.

I'm surprised when he follows me in and sets his keys down. I expected him to drop me off and go home. Without a word I walk directly to my room to change into my pajamas. I jump a little when I turn to see Eric standing in the open doorway watching me as I pull clothes out of the drawer. I keep my eyes on him as I pull my sweater over my head. The look on his face as he takes in my body is scary. I bend at the waist to take off my boots and then shimmy out of my skirt leaving me in a pair of white lacy boy shorts and matching bra. It finally dawns on me what Eric's problem is. This man has been in love with me for the last three years and I just spent the night drunkenly throwing myself at him. It's probably taking all of his willpower to keep his hands off of me.

I slowly walk across the room and take his hand, pulling him along with me to the bed. I turn to face him and tug the hem of his shirt until he raises his arms so I can take it off - well, he has to finish since he's so tall. I kiss the center of his chest once it's bare and Eric brings his hands up to cup my face.

"Sweetie, you know we can't do this," he says and I nod. I get it, I'm starting to sober up and things are beginning to make sense. He takes my hand and clasps it around his erection through his jeans before adding, "But _never _doubt how much I want you, Sookie."

"I know," I release him and wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him. He keeps it PG and stops it before I can take it any further. "Stay?"

"Put some clothes on," he smiles and takes a step back.

As soon as my back is to him I take my bra off and reach for my tank top. I pull it on and turn around to see Eric is in only his boxers now, still hard as a rock. I know sex isn't the right thing just yet, but I can't let him go to sleep with that thing.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

God, if I didn't know she was drunk I'd pounce on her. I know she's not drunk enough that she doesn't know what she's doing, but I just don't feel right. I still think it's too soon, and the first time I make love to Sookie she will have a completely clear mind.

"I need to wash my face," she says and disappears into the bathroom. While she's in there I lie down under the covers. She wants me to stay, I'll stay. I'm going to have an intense case of blue balls, but I don't care. I get to snuggle with Sookie and that is something I'll never turn down.

She reemerges a few minutes later and climbs into the bed facing me. Her small hand comes to rest on my stomach and she starts to stroke up and down my abs. She's getting way too close to my hard-on and I want to shift so she touches me, but I refrain. "Eric," she says my name quietly so I look over at her. "I'm not letting you go to sleep with this," she tells me and wraps her hand around my shaft.

She completely takes me by surprise when she shifts to straddle my thighs. My hands instinctively rest on her hips as she tries to reach into my boxers. I stop her when my hands move from her hips to her wrists and pull her arms so she's lying on top of me. "Kiss me," I whisper and she does. Her soft, sweet lips find mine and she grinds against me as my tongue dips into her mouth.

I flip us so I'm on top of her, her legs come up to rest on my hips and I have her hands pinned above her head as the kiss intensifies. Her tongue is so soft and she submits to the kiss as I grind my hips against her hot center.

"Oh, fuck," she gasps as my thick cock runs through her folds, only separated by two thin pieces of fabric. Her choice of words makes me chuckle since she so rarely curses.

I kiss down her jaw and up her neck toward her ear where I suck and nibble on the lobe. My hips are steadily thrusting against her, creating a delicious friction for both of us.

"More, Eric," she pleads and I reach down with one of my hands.

"Is this what you want?" I ask when my hand slips inside of her panties and I stroke up and down her slit. She's soaking wet and I know she's definitely in the right mind to agree to this, but I still don't want to have sex with her like this for the first time.

"Yes," she moans. I slip my middle finger inside of her and her legs fall to the side so she can thrust herself into my hand.

I add a second finger and find her g-spot, rubbing against it and then using my thumb on her clit. I still have her arms pinned above her head with one hand and she's chanting "yesyesyes" over and over again. She's so tight around my fingers, warm; I want to be inside of her so bad, but no. Not tonight, if she still wants me with a completely sober mind in the morning then good luck trying to stop me. If we hadn't already gone this far before I definitely wouldn't be doing this now, but at the same time my girl needs release, I can't deny her.

"Let me touch you," she pants against my cheek, my lips are still on her neck.

"No, sweetie, this is for you," I whisper and nibble on her neck.

She's close to having an orgasm; I can feel her pulsing around my fingers. Her legs are spread wide, my cock is straining against my boxers, resting on her thigh and I want to replace my fingers with my cock so bad. I've already mentioned the reasons I won't do that though.

Her back is arching, eyes are closed and her arms are pulling against my hand. I release her wrists and she automatically wraps her arms around my back, holding me close as her orgasm washes over her. My forehead is resting on hers; I can feel her breath fanning over my face in waves as she pants.

"Shh," I try to calm her; her whole body is trembling below me.

My fingers are still inside of her, but not moving. When I pull them out I rub over her clit one more time giving her an intense aftershock. I kiss her quickly and get up to wash my hands, more so to calm down though. I look down and realize I'm so hard I'm poking out of the top of my boxers. Shit, I really need to cum.

I'm reaching for the towel when Sookie makes an appearance. She walks up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and she doesn't waste time pushing one hand into my boxers and closing her slender fingers around my shaft. She turns me so my back is to the mirror and drops to her knees in front of me, pulling my boxers down in the process.

"Your turn," she whispers.

Oh God. I don't know how long I'll last.

* * *

**So, again sorry for the epic review reply fail. I love you all! Internet is working again! BUT I started another new job today. I quit the last one and I'm starting over. My brain shall be fried for the next few weeks I suspect. I will try to get to replies, if I don't it's not because I don't love you. More than likely I'm sleeping. I haven't written anything in days so I'm almost done with my banked chapters. I'll try to get some more written soon though. **


	22. Chapter 22

"Your turn," I whisper and start to pump him with both hands.

I've sobered up enough to know exactly what I'm doing. I hope he doesn't try to stop me because I want to give him this pleasure more than anything. I don't really give him a chance to protest when I flick my tongue out through the little slit oozing pre-cum. I hum softly then take his head between my lips. He tastes amazing, I've never been a huge fan of giving blow jobs, but for some reason I've wanted to give one to Eric for a while now ― well since I saw him in the shower last weekend. He's huge and beautiful, how could I not want to feel his smooth shaft against my lips.

"Sookie," he growls my name and I wink up at him before taking more of him into my mouth. I use my hands to stroke what I can't fit.

One of his hands comes to rest on the back of my head and I see the other gripping the counter. Thankfully he's going along with it and his hips start to thrust a little. It doesn't take long before I feel him start to swell between my lips.

"I'm gonna..." that's all he can get out before I feel his hot, sticky release fill my mouth. I swallow around him making him groan and his hips jerk a little.

He slips from my mouth and pulls me to my feet, crushing me in a tight hug. "Jesus, I fucking love you," he tells me. I don't think he meant to say that. I know how he feels, but he's never said it as Eric so I know his mind is mush.

"Mmm, thanks," I smile. "Let's go to bed, baby."

**x.X.x.X.x**

I wake up with Eric firmly wrapped around me. I have cotton mouth and Eric is slightly snoring behind me. I do my best to wiggle out from under his arm and when I do I turn to see this beautiful, gorgeous man sleeping like a baby... drooling onto my pillow. I'm just glad it didn't get into my hair.

I need a shower so I go to the bathroom, surprised I'm not really hungover. I feel tired and have a small headache, but for the most part I feel good. Maybe a good orgasm is the way to avoid a hangover. Eric certainly knows what he's doing with his hands; I can only imagine what it will be like once we do have sex.

I've locked the door; I don't want to chance him walking in. I need a moment alone to work through these feelings I'm having. Once I step under the warm spray of the water I start talking to Preston, not out loud, in my head.

"Pres, honey, what am I doing here? I like this guy so, so much. I feel like I'm betraying you though. It's so soon, how can I just forget the years we had together in such a short time? Not that I'm forgetting, but you know what I mean. Hell, I haven't even taken off my engagement ring. How does that make Eric feel?" I don't expect my dead fiancé to respond so I go about my shower and hope for a sign. I don't feel like its wrong, but I need to know Preston is okay with this.

I finish my shower, brush my teeth and take a long look in the mirror. I have a hicky on my neck under my ear which makes me feel like a teenager. My mind is searching for something, anything from Preston, any sign at all.

Then it happens.

I turn to open the door and I smell him ― Preston. His cologne surrounds me and I have this warm feeling inside like everything is going to be okay.

I smile to myself and open the door. I see Eric is still sleeping and I'm more than okay with it. I've gotten the green light from Pres, and now I can feel comfortable moving forward with Eric. I grab a summer dress from the closet and slip it on. My hair is still in the towel and I forgo any undergarments at the moment. I just feel so constricted in them.

I know Eric loves the cinnamon rolls and I have some left over so I take them and cut them through the middle. Taking the eggs out I crack two into a bowl and add a little milk, sugar, and vanilla to them. I'm making cinnamon roll French toast for him. He was so good to me last night, and as much as I wanted it, he didn't take advantage of the situation. Yes, we fooled around, but I know I still wanted more.

"What's going on in here," I hear Eric behind me just before his arms snake around my waist.

"Breakfast," I shrug, turning to kiss his cheek. I can smell mouthwash on his breath.

"Why aren't you hungover in bed, letting me cook?" he asks.

"Too much on my mind," I say and move to put the bacon in the oven.

"Understandable," he backs away so I can freely move around, but doesn't go far. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, maybe later. I think right now I want to spoil you a little," I turn and give him a little smile.

"What are you talking about, crazy? You spoil the shit out of me... regularly."

"I don't see it that way," I tell him.

"Well, how do you see it, Sookie?"

"Taking care of you. You've done such a good job of taking care of me when I was at my lowest, I'm just returning the favor," I pause to take a good look at him. "I can't put into words what your support means to me. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

"You're insane," I chuckle.

"I am a little, but that doesn't factor in," she grins and places a couple pieces of French toast in the pan. "What are we doing here?" she motions between us.

"We're... friends," I say.

"Really?" she cocks an eyebrow at me "Is that all we are? Friends?"

"We're very close friends," I tell her and move to stand directly in front of her. I take the towel off of her hair and run my fingers through her silky waves. "But... until you say the word we're only friends."

"The word," she says without missing a beat and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"Really?" I question softly against her lips.

"Yes, really," this time when she kisses me I can feel her determination with every stroke of her tongue.

My hands ghost down from her hips to her ass and I give her a little squeeze. I don't feel panties... she's completely naked under her clothes. Wait, that sounds dumb, but you get it. She has _nothing_on under her dress. I keep one hand on her ass and move the other one up to palm her breast, running my thumb over her nipple that seems to be stiffening under my touch.

"Mmm, Eric, I need to flip breakfast," she says, pulling away.

I let her go with another quick kiss and follow right behind her. My hand lands on the front of her thigh and I hold her close to me as she flips the French toast. I drag my hand up along with her dress and move it around to caress her bare ass.

"Why aren't you wearing panties, my sweet girl?" I growl into her ear.

"They're constricting," she offers and smiles. She has a gorgeous profile, and I can't help myself, I kiss her cheek, then her jaw, and her neck. She's mine now. She said the word.

**x.X.x.X.x**

"I should probably go home," I tell her. I've just finished dishes and I feel like I need a shower.

"I don't want you to go though," she pouts. "Who is going to clean the rest of the house?"

"Ah, I see, using me as your own little chore boy."

"You look good with a feather duster, what can I say," she shrugs.

"I do, I really, really do."

I gather my things and walk to the door, Sookie is right behind me. "So... I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, I can come by after work tomorrow if you want. I have to do a little laundry today and go to the gym," I say.

"That works dinner and a movie on the couch? That way you can relax after work," she offers, reaching out to hold my hand.

"I'd love that," I lean in and give her a quick kiss.

I drive home and shower immediately. I have a plan; well I had a plan as Eminem that I didn't get to go through with. It's probably going to piss her off that I'm getting something for her but oh well, she'll get over it.

After dressing I head out to the mall. I'm a snob about certain things so I go to Macy's for this particular item or items as the case may be. Once I find everything I need I run by the barbershop for a trim. I've been thinking about cutting my hair short ― not that it's long now ― but I'm just trimming today.

I get home just after five and head straight to the kitchen. Sookie cooking all the time is going to ruin me eventually; I don't want the shit I have. I want what she has... wait, what is she cooking tonight. Hmm, I shall call and find out.

"Hey, how's your afternoon going?" she asks when she answers.

"Not bad, did a little shopping and got my hair trimmed. How's yours?"

"Good, I've gotten through half of my book," she tells me.

"That's good... so..."

"Since it stopped raining I'm throwing burgers on the grill," she laughs, knowing exactly why I'm calling.

"I was just curious, I don't have much going on in the fridge."

"I thought you said you went shopping?" she inquires.

"Not grocery shopping, I'm shit at that. I had to get some other things," I tell her.

"Oh, anything good?"

"Just a few things... ah... so, do you want to come over here and cook or should I come there?" I ask trying to avoid the shopping question.

"Get your butt over here," she giggles. "I always make too much anyway, byproduct of feeding a man with a hollow leg for years."

"Have you tasted your cooking? I told you Preston was a smart man didn't I?" Is it weird that I almost just compared myself to Preston?

"You did," I can hear the smile in her voice. "It'll be done by six-thirty, see you in a bit."

She hangs up and I sit down at the table to put together her gift. I'm going to have it mailed to her from Eminem. Em isn't technically a real guy so she can't get pissed. I don't think she would anyway, but better safe than sorry. I head to my room once I'm done and change into something more comfortable. My jeans and sweater are fine, but I'm sure Sookie will be half naked in some sort of stretchy thing so I'm throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt.

E: Fire tonight?

Sookie has a gorgeous fireplace so and I know it's going to be pretty cool. A fire and hot chocolate after dinner would be awesome. Thankfully I keep hot chocolate on hand at all times and will take some over with me.

S: Sure, I got wood earlier in the week yay.

E: I'll bring the hot chocolate. On my way now.

I can't stay too late since I have to work in the morning, but I'm sure I will. I take my suit and tie out so I don't have to think in the morning. I pull on my hoodie and grab the stuff I'm taking with me. I make the short drive to Sookie's house, my girlfriend's house… just wow.


	23. Chapter 23

It's Wednesday morning and I hear a knock on the door while I'm putting some chicken in the crock pot for dinner. I wash my hands quickly and then answer the door to a find a small guy with a medium sized box in his hands. He hands me something to sign and leaves me with the box.

I open it to find something hastily wrapped in plain red wrapping paper with a note attached.

_For my sweet, beautiful girl._

_I'm on a roll with the bouquets, so here's a different kind that I hope you will like._

_Always yours,_

_Eminem_

Oh, Eric.

I unwrap the gift and gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. He's so precious; Eric got me a bouquet of red cooking and baking utensils inside of a brushed steel holder. I have an apple themed kitchen so everything matches perfectly. I think I'm going to cry, I don't think anyone has ever sent me such a thoughtful gift.

I immediately pick up the phone and call him at work.

"Brigant Interiors Human Resources, Eric," he answers.

"You… I…" I don't know what to say to him.

"Sook?" I can hear him smiling into the phone.

"You're so stinking sweet," I finally get out.

"What did _I_do?"

"You know what you did," I accuse.

"No ma'am, I'm afraid I didn't do anything. Would you care to enlighten me?" he says.

"The cooking stuff came in," I tell him.

"Oh, did you get something from Eminem?"

"I did," I sigh with a little smile. "And it's perfect."

"That was nice of him."

"Very nice, would you like to come over and see it later?" I offer.

"Ah… let me check my calendar," I hear flipping of some papers on his end. "Shit, I have plans with my girlfriend otherwise I would," he sighs.

"That sucks," I pout. "She's a lucky girl."

"I like to think I'm the lucky one, but thanks."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'll be there after work. I'm glad you like it," he says and we hang up.

I go into the kitchen and go through my utensil drawer and get rid of a few things I really don't need anymore, also Eric got me new ones so I will use those instead. I shift a few things around on the counter and place my new holder next to my knife block. I grab my phone and snap a picture, sending it to Eric so he can see.

**x.X.x.X.x.**

I look at the clock and it's just after six, I haven't heard from Eric yet and it makes me nervous. I don't do well anymore when someone is supposed to be here or have contacted me at least and there's nothing. He should have been here thirty minutes ago. I will wait until seven to call him.

As it turns out I'm a paranoid basket case. I get a knock on the door at six-seventeen. I open it to a giant bouquet of daisies and a very handsome Eric standing behind them.

"I couldn't have Eminem show me up," he tells me as he hands me the flowers.

"Thank you," I smile and take them, then pull him by his hand into the house.

"What's that smell?" Eric asks once we hit the kitchen.

"Chicken, barbecue flavored. I'm making shredded chicken sandwiches for us." I find the vase from the first flowers he sent me and add some water before placing the daisies on the table.

"Do you always cook like this, or are you just cooking like this because you're not working?" he questions as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Always," and then it hits me. "Eric, what happens next week when I come back to work? We aren't allowed to date, you're my superior."

"Truthfully, I haven't thought about it." The problem is we have to enforce this rule; we have to shift people around to different departments when they start dating - not that it happens often.

"This is a bit of a dilemma," I say.

"Sookie, I'd quit before I would give you up, I hope you know that," he tells me and kisses my forehead. "We don't have to make this complicated. We just stay quiet about it."

"But I would feel terrible about lying."

"Sweetie, _we _are HR. We would be lying to ourselves, and really, I can change the rules if you want me to." Eric probably would change that particular rule for me.

"That's just silly, maybe we should talk to Niall," I suggest.

"Sook, don't worry about it, okay? If it ever becomes a problem we will figure something out. There just needs to be some general rules that we abide by and we'll be fine," he offers.

"Okay," I guess he's right.

"Your new utensil holder looks really good in here," he says, changing the subject.

"I agree," I grab his face and pull him down to my level for a kiss. "Give that to Em for me."

"Mmm, no," he tells me. "Those kisses are only for me."

We sit down at the table to eat and as expected Eric eats twice as much, twice as fast as me. His middle has filled out a bit over the last three weeks, but I don't want to tell him. I like thicker men - not that Eric isn't perfect, he is, I just like a solid man.

He does do the dishes for me, which I appreciate, I've dated guys in the past that expected me to cook, clean, and basically wait on them hand and foot. Eric doesn't expect that from me, so I'm willing to do it if that makes sense.

I'm leaning on the counter next to him and he looks over with his sleeves rolled up, and his hands covered in soapy bubbles. "Go put something on for us to watch, I'll be out in a minute."

I nod and do as he asks. Since I'm a glutton, and it's super close to Halloween, I find _A_ _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and put it on. It's the original with an extremely young _Johnny Depp_. Too bad I can't make myself look at the TV long enough to drool over him.

"What are you doing, silly?" Eric asks when he finds me curled up in a ball with my face in a pillow.

"Watching a movie," I inform him.

"Could've fooled me," he says, pulling the pillow away and dragging me onto his lap. "Here, I'm more likely to protect you than the pillow."

"Thanks," I whisper into his chest.

"Why do you put this on if it scares you?"

"I don't know, I like the scary feeling I think," I answer honestly.

"You're insane," he says, kissing my forehead again. I look up at him with a hint of a smile and he returns the same small smile. "You're beautiful too," he tells me, stroking my hair back.

The kiss he gives me this time is very different from the sporadic pecks I've received throughout the night. This one has meaning, depth. His tongue gently nudges my lips, coaxing them open for him. Our tongues meet in a slow, steady tangle that threatens to strip me of all of my willpower for the night.

"God, you taste fucking amazing," he whispers against my lips before deepening the kiss.

His fingers thread through the back of my hair and he pulls my head back as he kisses down my neck. One of his hands moves down to my waist, he slowly starts to inch his hand under my shirt and up my back until he gets to my bra and quickly unhooks it with nimble fingers. As I move to straddle him, he pulls my bra down one arm and then the other before pulling it out of my shirt sleeve like a pro. If I didn't know about his past I'd be nervous.

Both of his hands move under my shirt now to my breasts where he starts to softly caress the underside of on breast while he draws little circles with his fingertip around my nipple with the other hand. I decide to help him out a little and pull my shirt off altogether, the resulting groan I get from Eric indicates he approves. He takes them and pushes them together, dipping his head to lave each nipple before sucking and flicking the tight peak with the tip of his tongue. He surprises me when he grips the back of my head again and pulls me in for another deep kiss. I stroke his hair back until my hands come to rest at the nape of his neck and hold him close to me. Eric starts to move the hand that was at my chest down and around to my back. He reaches my waistband and dips his hand down the back of my pants, massaging my rear end.

Eric begins kissing down my neck again, the hand on my butt is squeezing a little harder and he's holding my head back by my hair again so he has full access to the column of my neck. Eric knows exactly what he wants, and where he wants me, but he's gentle about it, he thinks about my pleasure. I like it; I love a man that takes control without being too rough.

"Mmm, Sookie," he growls, "Sookie, we have to stop."

"No," I say a little breathily, I certainly don't want to stop.

"Baby, we have to," he tells me, pumping his hips up a little so I can feel how hard he is.

"Eric," I cup his face, looking dead in his eyes so he knows what I'm telling him, "No."

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

I'm not ready, I don't have condoms, we haven't talked about any of this. I want her so fucking bad though. I'm so hard it hurts and her smooth, velvety pussy would make that hurt go away.

"Eric, I'm ready," she says and leans down to lick my Adams apple. Mmm, I bet her pussy is so wet right now. I really don't want to think about that... wait... ready?

"What?"

"I said I'm ready," she giggles and kisses my neck again.

I pull her shoulders back so I can look at her sweet face. She gives me a slight nod and I attack her lips again, turning us so she's lying on the couch with me on top of her. I refuse to have sex with her on the couch, but I can do plenty here. I don't know if we will even go all the way tonight, but there will be a lot more going on than our previous escapades. I know she says she's ready, but if we have sex now I'll have to leave soon after and I don't want to.

Since her perfect breasts are already on display, I push them up and start to suck on her rosy peaks, making her arch her back. I nip down the soft flesh under her right breast to her stomach. Her muscles flex when my lips reach her belly button and her hands move to my hair ― I'm glad I didn't cut it now.

I hook the waist of her pants with my fingers and start to tug them down. I don't know what it is about this woman going commando, but I love it. I look over her naked body once I have her pants off and I'm in awe. I've seen her naked, but she just amazes me still. So fucking gorgeous it hurts, even though I think she could use a few more pounds. The weight she's lost since Preston is more than I care for since she was perfect before.

Sookie's legs are resting on my thighs and I have the perfect view of her glistening pussy, she's very wet already. I run the tips of two fingers down her slit; gathering her juices, then back up and around her clit. Her whole body shivers when I do this and her eyes roll back before closing.

"Come on, let's go to the room," I say before we get started.

I direct Sookie to lie in the middle of the bed while I pull my clothes off. I know Sookie is on board with oral since she's already given me one Hell of a blow job so when I get on the bed I move right between her legs. I hook her thighs on my way up and stop with my mouth right above her mound. I look up her body and as soon as her eyes are on mine I flick my tongue out and lick through her folds. I'm completely in love with her pussy, she tastes amazing, I already know how good she feels around my fingers and I know it'll be even better once I'm inside of her. Sookie starts tugging on her own nipples as I lick and suck on her center. I introduce a finger, sliding it through her slick folds directly into her hot, tight core. She's whimpering and squirming as I eat her, my tongue laving at her clit, my finger fucking her deep and rubbing across her g-spot on each pass.

"Eric," she whines.

"Yes, lover," I mumble into her pussy, sending vibrations through her core.

"Get up here," she moans, and tugs my hair a little.

"Mmm, but I'm not done with dessert," I say and drive my tongue in alongside my finger pushing her a little closer to the edge.

I reach down with my other hand and start stroking my cock. I'm already hard, but I need some sort of friction. Fuck, I want to fuck her so bad right now ― fuck, not make love. I am so in love with this girl and I just want to drive my dick into her over and over again without worrying about anything but getting us both off. I don't want the sweet, hair petting shit and I hope she can take it. She ignites a passion that makes me want to lose myself in her.

"Eric," she pleads, "Please, make love to me."

I start to kiss my way up her body, stopping to tug at her nipples with my teeth. My finger is still pumping in and out of her. I reach her lips, kissing her, allowing her to taste herself on my lips. I remove my hand from her pussy and grab my shaft, running my head through her folds. She says it again, she pleads for me to fuck her.

"As you wish," I whisper and start to push into her heated depths.

* * *

**Thanks everyone! I will hopefully get back to review replies by the weekend. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I didn't want to wait longer than necessary!**

* * *

"Oh God," I whimper when the tip of his cock is inside of me. My legs go impossibly wider and he gets another inch into me. I'm so wet you'd imagine it would be easy, but he's so big.

"Relax for me, lover, let me in," he whispers, pausing and threading his fingers through my hair.

I take a deep breath, look up into his eyes and I can see the love he has flooding over. He kisses me without closing his eyes and pushes a little deeper before pulling out so just his head is inside of me. It's been a long time since I've had sex and Preston was nowhere near as large as Eric. He thrusts in again, this time going deeper than the last, but he still has so much more to go.

"Is this okay?" he asks me, kissing my jaw.

"Mmm, yes," its way more than okay. It's perfect.

He repeats the process of pulling out and thrusting in over and over until he's fully sheathed inside of me. I hook my legs over his hips and he continues to drive into me again and again. He feels so good, so thick inside of me and I can't believe I'm having sex so soon with Eric, my boss, my secret admirer, my friend. It's perfect; he's being perfect right now.

"So... good..." I pant and he gives me a little smile. I love this smile, it makes his seem so boyish and devilish at the same time.

He locks his elbows so he's looking down on me, my legs move from his hips and I rest my feet flat on the bed to help myself thrust up against him. His hip bones are slamming into my thighs and I know I'll have bruises, but they'll be welcome bruises later. I watch his face, his brows knit together, he starts sucking on his bottom lip and the look in his eyes is indescribably sexy. One of his hands moves to my chest, gently squeezing my breast before moving up to my neck. His hands are so big he's able to rub my bottom lip with his thumb as his fingers stroke the side of my neck.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispers. I can feel the tears prick at the corner of my eyes, but he manages to stop them with a well-timed swivel hitting my spot. I swear I can feel every ridge and contour of his cock on every thrust.

He pauses long enough to rest his weight on me. His hips begin moving again and he's grinding against my clit on every down stroke. I'm so close to having an orgasm, I don't know if I've ever had a lover this attentive before.

Eric wraps his arms around me and flips us so I'm on top. His hands ghost down my sides until he reaches my hips and he holds me. I'm still lying flat on his chest, my lips find his neck and he groans into my hair. He's helping me rock my hips over him instead of moving up and down, the friction this gives me is perfect.

"I'm gonna cum, Eric," I whimper directly into his ear.

His grip tightens, he starts sucking that spot right below my ear and it happens. I have my first sex induced orgasm in a long, long time. My hips stop, my arms stiffen and I grip the edge of the mattress as I start moaning yes, oh God in Eric's ear.

One of his arms comes up to hold the back of my neck, while the other moves to grip my ass. With the hand on my neck he turns my head just enough to kiss me as his hips start to push up, his cock filling me so completely on each thrust.

"Mmm," he moans into my mouth, his thrusts are getting harder and more erratic. I feel him start to thicken even more before pulsing inside of me. His moaning vibrates through his chest and through my body until finally he stops, his cock buried to the hilt and I can feel his hot, thick cum coating my inner walls.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Holy fucking shit, I've had a lot of amazing sex – a lot. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared me for the first time you make love to the girl you've been in love with for years.

Sookie is the most perfect creature I've yet to come across and I have her lying on top of me, panting along with me as we calm down.

"Mmm, my beautiful girl," I whisper and kiss her again, my hands stroking up and down her back. How in the fuck am I going to go home after this? I may as well quit my job because I never want to pull my cock out of her sweet fucking pussy. Even while softening she still feels so tight and perfect around me.

Sookie breaks the kiss and starts to move off of me. "No," I growl and hold her tighter. "Please, stay a little longer."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asks, stroking my hair back.

"I'm perfect, you just feel really fucking nice where you are," I grin and reach down to give her ass a light squeeze.

"Aren't you hungry though?" she has a playful glint in her eye that makes me smile. She knows I'm always hungry.

"You know, for once I'm not. You, my delectable little treat, have sated me," I inform her. "That's quite an accomplishment."

"Wow," she laughs and it's such a sweet, angelic sound. "Mission impossible, I've made possible."

"You have," I kiss her again.

If we stay like this much longer we'll be starting round two so I flex my hips a couple times and hold her up so I can pull out. I realize I just came really hard, really deep inside of Sookie. I also realize we haven't discussed birth control or STD's. I trust Sookie would've stopped me if she were carrying something she could pass onto me and I hope she trusts me too. Also, I know she's barely ready for this relationship so she's not trying to get pregnant anytime soon. There's nothing we can do about it now, so we can talk about it later.

She snuggles into my side, wrapping her arm around my waist and kisses my nipple. "Thank you, Eric," she says sincerely and rests her head on my chest.

"I should be thanking you, but you're more than welcome and I'm here anytime you need me," I chuckle. She doesn't.

"I know," her eyes meet mine and I can see the tears forming. I know these aren't sad tears, but I don't want them.

"Hey, stop that," I reach up to brush the one tear that's escaped. "Do you need a break?" I ask with a lopsided grin making her laugh so loud she covers her mouth. "Much better."

She wraps around me and we settle in a comfortable silence. Too comfortable since the next thing I know I'm waking up at four-thirty in the morning. Shit, I have to go to work. I don't want to leave her though.

"Sookie," I shake her a little. She hasn't moved a muscle. "Baby, wake up." Nothing. I don't want to leave without telling her.

I manage to wiggle out from under her and get dressed quickly and quietly. I try again.

"Sweet girl, I have to go," this time she stirs a little and blinks her eyes open.

"Mmm, no," she shakes her head, closing her eyes.

"I have to go to work," she looks at me with a little more recognition. "I didn't want to leave without telling you."

"Okay," she says quietly and rolls over, falling back asleep immediately.

I give her a quick kiss on the head and leave the house, locking the door handle on my way out. I arrive home a few minutes later and flop on my bed. I could sleep for another hour and a half if I wanted to but I'm fucking reeling. I just had sex, really fucking amazing sex with Sookie Stackhouse – my girlfriend. The girl I'm head over heels in love with. I must've been Mother Theresa in a past life – karma is definitely smiling on me.

It's too damn cold to run around the neighborhood so I change into some gym clothes, grab my suit and head out to the gym for an hour of cardio. I can shower and get ready at the gym. I hate doing it, but I'm flying high so why not.

**x.X.x.X.x**

"Brigant Interiors Human Resources, Eric," I answer when my phone rings at seven-oh-four, pretty much as soon as I sit in my desk.

"Should I call you on this line? Can they listen in?" Sookie.

"Good morning, lover," I purr.

"So I guess we're cool on this line," she giggles. "I wanted to let you know I remember you leaving and I'm sorry I couldn't wake up more. You wore me out."

"Woman, you have no idea," I laugh. "I'm still worked up over last night."

"Aww, baby, you're precious." I love that she calls me baby, I'm Sookie's baby – her man, how cool am I? "What are you doing right now?"

"Just signing into my computer, what are you wearing?" I ask without missing a beat.

"Mmm, not much, you did leave me all naked and alone," she says. Who is this minx and what did she do with my shy, sweet Sookie?

"That I did," I grin, remembering her naked body curled around me when I woke up. "Are you wearing panties?" yeah, I went there.

"Okay, perv, enough," she tells me. Damn.

"Will you call me later?" I ask, I know I sound a little obsessed, but put yourself in my shoes.

"I plan on it," she says and we talk for a few more minutes before hanging up.

I get an email just after eight telling me there are going to be some changes in dress code as well as the commissions for the sales people will change and a whole host of other things that are going to fuck with my time once the New Year hits. I'm going to be so happy when Sookie gets back next week and can help me. Oh shit, how am I supposed to work in the office with her now that I've seen her naked on more than one occasion, not to mention that I plan on seeing her naked many more times as often as possible.

The day goes by in a blur, Sookie called me during my normal lunch time, but I was still sitting at my computer working on how to deliver the new information to people. Now the clock say five and I'm going to go, no matter how much I need to get done it can wait. I don't have to do it all today anyway.

E: Are you cooking? Or do you want to go out to dinner?

I shoot Sookie a text on the way to my car.

S: I was planning on something quick so I haven't started yet. We can go out.

E: Or pizza? Thursdays suck balls.

S: Oh, I remember. Come on over, I'll order pizza for us.

E: Thanks sweetie.

It takes everything I have in me not to tell her I love her. I've wanted this relationship for so long, and I've loved her for so long. Now that we are what we are I want to say it all the time. She knows how I feel, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. One day though I'll be able to tell her freely, and I can't wait for that day to come.

* * *

**Ok, going back to work now! Hope you liked it!**


	25. Chapter 25

I call the pizza place and place an order for two large pizzas, one meat lover's and one supreme. I'm a meat lover's junkie, but I would feel like a fat ass if I didn't get anything with veggies of some sort. I've yet to come across anything Eric won't eat so I suspect he will be okay with the pizza choices.

There's a knock on the door and I open it to find Eric standing in front of me with the pizzas in hand. Apparently he showed up the same time as the pizza guy.

"I come bearing pizza," he says, moving them out of the way to kiss me.

"Hey you," I smile as he pulls away and walks past me to the table.

"God, I can't wait for you to get back," he says, rolling his eyes as we sit down to pizza.

"So what all are they changing?" I ask.

"What aren't they changing? I just don't want to give those meetings. Can you imagine the questions we're going to get?" He's right, any changes involve more questions than they're worth which sucks.

"Look at it as job security," I shrug.

"I was also thinking about separating our offices. I think it would be wise if we're dating." Oh, God, how did he do that before? How did Eric look at me every day without going insane? If he's had a thing for me all this time and I just went on and on about Preston, then the engagement, it must've driven him insane.

"That should be fine; do you want to do it before I come back? Or we can figure it out next week?" I question.

"I might blow off the rest of the shit I have today and move your computer, or get IT to do it. The office across the hall is empty now that Holly is gone if you want that one," he tells me.

"Oh, I love her office. We aren't replacing her?"

"Nah, we do fine without her, if things start to get overwhelming we will put out a job req, for now as long as Niall is cool we will keep it just the two of us." It's weird to talk shop with Eric now that our relationship has changed so drastically. "Oh, I have a surprise, do you have newspaper?"

"Uh... yeah, are we making paper-mache?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"No," he laughs, "Something just as fun though. I'll be right back."

I watch as Eric leaves my house after grabbing his keys. Since he said he needs newspaper, I go into the garage and get some of the old papers I have. I don't know why I have them, I just do. When I walk back into the house I find Eric standing in the kitchen with two large pumpkins.

"Pumpkin carving for Halloween," he says, holding them up.

"Are you serious?" I smile, I love carving pumpkins and Eric had no way of knowing that.

"Why wouldn't I be? This is some serious shit, my dear. I don't mess around with my pumpkins." He sets them on the table and reaches for the newspaper. "Can you grab some knives and spoons so we can dig out the guts? I also need a bowl for seeds and a paper bag for the stringy shit."

"You aren't joking are you? I bet you have a system and everything."

"I do," he says, pulling a black sharpie out of his pocket. I'm impressed since Eric plans to do this in his work clothes.

He already has his tie off and I watch as he sets the sharpie next to the pumpkins, spreads the newspaper all over the kitchen floor, and then places the pumpkins in the middle of the paper. He looks up at me and motions for me to get moving while he sits down on the floor, spreading he long legs around the pumpkins. This is fun to watch.

He studies his gourd, turning it around to find the perfect side. Once he figures out what he's going to do he grabs one of the knives I set on the floor and makes his first cut ― sorry, incision. The concentration on his face is cute, or intense, I can't decide ― probably both. He somehow manages a perfect circle around the top big enough for his monster hands.

"Sook, do you need me to cut your top?" he asks when he realizes I haven't touched mine. I'm so awed by him I forgot I have my own.

"Oh, no, I got it." I make my own cut and work my way around in a smooth zig zag pattern.

"Do you know what you're going to make?" he queries once I pull my top off. I ignore his little cringe when he sees how rudimentary it is.

"Um, nope, I've known about this all of five minutes, I'm still thinking," I remind him.

"True," he nods and shifts to his knees after kicking his shoes off.

I continue to study him as he starts to dig the guts out of the pumpkin, carefully separating the seeds from the pulp. He's a fascinating man, and I love learning things about him. He gives me a small smile and I remember I'm supposed to be carving my own pumpkin so I follow suit and dig in. I'm not a huge pumpkin seed fan, but if Eric wants them, he gets them.

"Did you do a lot of pumpkin carving growing up?" Eric asks me, picking up his pumpkin lid and scraping away the stringy stuff stuck to it.

"Actually I did, I'm still terrible at it, but its fun." I haven't started the face yet, so he has no clue how bad I really am.

"Nope, no such thing as bad pumpkin carving," he informs me. "As long as you give it your best it's perfect."

I pause to look at him. He really is too good to be true. "What?" he says stopping to look back at me.

"You really believe that don't you?"

"Absolutely, it applies to everything," he shrugs. "Now, can you hand me the marker?"

I'm still working on cleaning mine out as he props his on its side so he can start drawing a face. "Scary jack-o-lantern, or something fun?"

"Hmm, fun," I pick and look at mine to see what kind of face I might want.

He starts drawing, his bottom lip is between his teeth and I just want to eat him up. Once he's done he turns it around to show me what he has planned. A perfect drawing of _Jack Skellington. __  
_  
"Well aren't you an artsy little thing," I grin and decide on a classic jack-o-lantern since I'm not the best artist and I know I can do it.

"I can be," he grabs the knife again and begins to make his cuts.

Twenty minutes later Eric and I are both done with our pumpkins and I have to say, as generic as mine is, it isn't too bad. Eric's is a thousand times better, but I'm proud of my cute little guy. We take them out front and Eric places the candles in, lighting them before we walk out into the yard to get a good look at them.

"I love them," I squeal, clapping my hands.

"Me too," he kisses my forehead and we just stand, watching them do nothing as Eric wraps me in a tight hug.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

I'm a holiday junkie, I know this. So carving pumpkins was a must do. I haven't done it in a few years so I decided it's something I wanted to share with Sookie. She seems to love it too and that makes me pretty happy. The finished pumpkins are awesome, and now it's time to go clean up and roast the seeds.

"Do you like pumpkin seeds?" I ask, I know quite a bit, but I love learning more about Sookie.

"Not really," she shrugs and takes the hand I offer her.

"Honestly, neither do I, but I feel compelled to roast them. I figure we can take them to work and leave them in the break room. Someone will want them."

"You're too nice for your own good, Mr. Northman."

"I have my moments," it's my turn to shrug.

I clean up the newspaper and take all of the trash out while Sookie rinses the seeds. I remind her to salt and pepper them before roasting, I may eat a few. I look at the clock and see it's just after nine, I should go home since I have work in the morning, but it's getting harder and harder to leave her side.

I go into her living room and lay down on the couch while I wait for her. I'm exhausted, waking up unexpectedly at four-thirty in the morning after a round of extremely hot and apparently exhausting sex isn't fun. I don't turn the TV on, just close my eyes and wait for her.

"Eric," I feel Sookie shaking me lightly. "Baby, wake up, come on, let's go to bed."

"Five more minutes," I mumble and turn over.

"Eric," she says a little firmer. "Bedtime, now."

My eyes slowly open halfway and I barely see her in the now dark house. Shit, how long have I been asleep? I jerkily sit up and eventually get to my feet before I stumble to Sookie's room. I'm about to drop to her bed when she stops me and starts to unbutton my pants.

"Mmm, Sookie," I joke, "You little minx, trying to take advantage of me."

"Just making my pervert more comfortable," she retorts and I step out of my pants so I'm in my undershirt and boxers. She flips back the covers and tells me to get in. Well this sucks, if I'm half naked in bed with her I'll never be able to go back to sleep.

I look at Sookie and she's wearing one of her little tank tops and her panties ― lace panties that leave zero to the imagination. This is so not fair. "Sook, you can't wear that and expect me to just fall back asleep," I tell her.

"I can put on sweats."

"Nah, I'll live," I curl around her and kiss her shoulder. I really should just go home.

"I have the alarm set so you can run home to get ready," she says, twining her fingers with mine over her stomach.

"Mmm, you're perfect," I remind her, kissing her shoulder again, and then her neck sending a shiver down her spine. I start rubbing her stomach with my palm, going a little lower.

"Eric," she says into the dark, her voice hitching a little. "It's sleepy time, baby."

"Mmm, but you seem so wound up," I observe, flexing my hips so my semi hard cock rubs against the back of her thigh. She lets go of my hand just as I reach between her legs, she instinctively props her leg up, making room for my large hand to rub over her lace covered slit.

Sex wasn't part of my plan with Sookie tonight, but I won't turn it down if she's willing. She seems willing if her body's response is any indication. Her hips push back against me and her arm comes up to wrap around my neck, gripping the back of my head. I ghost my hand up her stomach under her shirt until I reach her breasts and take a moment to appreciate her tight nipples.

"Take this off," tell her, tugging on her shirt, my voice is low and raspy.

She rolls away long enough to take her shirt off while I do the same. She then wiggles out of her panties and my boxers are long gone before she returns to her spot with me spooned against her back. My hand lands on her right tit and I start rolling and tugging her nipple while my hips rock against her ass, my now rigid cock pressing into the crease. I grab her hand and place it over her mound, directing her fingers to stroke her slit.

"Touch yourself for me," I whisper in her ear and move back up to play with her nipples as I lick and suck her neck. She's making little mewling sounds that are sexy as fuck.

Once she feels she's ready, she reaches between her legs and wraps her small hand around my cock, positioning me at her entrance. I hold her tight to my chest and push into her wet heat from behind. She keeps her hand on her pussy, rubbing her clit and I bring mine up so my palm covers her throat and my fingers and gripping her jaw. My arm is tight against her body and she's panting and rasping out something incoherent. So. Fucking. Sexy.

I feel her pussy start to contract around my shaft, and her body slowly tenses in my grip. "Fuck, that feels good," I grunt and thrust in a few more times before I find my own release, deep inside of her.

I love how it feels inside of her so I stay in as long as possible as we calm down. Again I find myself wanting to tell her how much I love her. I want to tell her watching her tonight and getting to know a different side of her only helped to cement my love, but I can't tell her just yet. One day – soon hopefully.


	26. Chapter 26

I wake up about an hour before the alarm and roll out from under Eric. I've learned he sleeps lightly so I try not to wake him as I get out of bed to go to the bathroom. Once I'm done I know I have time before I make him breakfast so I crawl back into bed and watch him sleep.

This is one of the few opportunities I get to just stare at him, study his features. His lashes are long and light against his cheeks. I can see his eyes moving under his lids and I wish I could see the beautiful blue, but that would mean he's awake and I can't openly ogle him. I move down past his nose to his lips. They're thinner than mine, but perfect. His bottom lip is a little pouty and I want to bite it, but again, that would probably wake him up. Eric's jaw is masculine, and he has a little dimple in his chin that I normally wouldn't be attracted to, but it fits Eric. He would still be beautiful, but lacking something without it. My eyes drift down to his thick neck, and even farther to his chest. It's broad, and strong. He has these little brown nipples that I want to lick. As my eyes scan down the rest of his body I'm disappointed when I realize the blankets cover his boy bits. I can see his hip bones and that delectable V, his golden happy trail and perfect little belly button right in the middle of his six pack. I have no idea what this man sees in me. How could something so perfect want me, I'm no longer overweight, but I'm not exactly solid. I have a bit of flab, and my bottom teeth are a bit crooked. I think my ears are too pointy, my lips are too Angelina Jolie-esk, and my breasts are too big for my frame. I guess the big boob thing isn't a problem in a man's eyes. Eric seems to like my ass even though it's a bit jiggly, but Preston liked it too - not that I'm comparing them.

I look at the clock and my assessment only took ten minutes. I can snuggle him a little more, but I don't want to chance waking him. I could also go get started on breakfast. I like having him here to cook for.

I turn to my back and stare at the ceiling. I hear Eric shift and before I have a chance to look over at him, he pounces. He moves so quickly one second I'm minding my own business, the next I'm under a two hundred plus pound giant.

"What are you doing awake?" he asks, leaning down to nuzzle my neck.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore," I giggle, my legs automatically wrap around his waist as he settles in between my thighs. I can feel his morning wood rubbing against my warm center.

"So you decided to watch me sleep?" he questions, I can feel him smiling against my skin.

"What else would you have me do?"

"Hmm, good point," he says, rocking his hips a little more. I don't think he realizes he's doing it. It feels good and I can feel myself growing wet. I think I like this sex thing with Eric, he's pretty darn good at it.

"Kiss me," I whisper after a moment of silence and a bit more hip rocking.

"I have morning breath," he informs me.

"So do I, now kiss me," I playfully demand.

He pulls his head back to look down at me. A wide grin spreads across his face and he does as he's told. His lips gently brush against mine and I reach up to hold his head in place as I nibble his bottom lip before I feel his tongue flick out to lick my top lip. Eric's hips pull back and I feel his thick head at my entrance. I thrust my hips up a little so he pops inside of me. His tongue and cock plunge into me at the same time and I let out a low throaty moan. This is exactly what the morning needs, good sex.

As Eric thrusts in and out if me, my hips start to flex and push up against him. It feels so wonderful and just... right. He trails his kisses down my neck, I arch my back and his lips find my nipples. Eric seems to love my nipples and I'm not complaining. His tongue feels so soft and warm against my skin, his cock stretching me so deliciously. I've figured out with the two times we've had sex that Eric likes me pinned wherever I am. I raise my arms, clasping my hands above my head and Eric instinctively runs his hand up my side, my arm and to my wrists where he holds them together so I can't get away. I love it; I love the feel of his weight on me as he fills me over and over again with his thick cock.

His other hand smooths down my side, coming to rest on my hip as his lips find mine again. "Fuck, you're so fucking perfect for me," he groans into my mouth. His hips are grinding down now, rubbing his pubic bone into my clit.

I love that he said "for me" at the end. I don't want to think about it with him buried inside of me, but it goes to show he knows me and my flaws, but he loves them anyway. He's told me quite a few times he loves me and I don't think he knows when he does it. I just hope one day I'll be able to say it back.

"Mmm, I know you can cum for me, beautiful girl," he says against my ear.

The hand on my hip moves around to caress my butt, then under to stroke my inner thigh. I feel his fingers part and move over my lower lips around his shaft and I can honestly say I never realized how good it feels just to be touched like this.

"Oh, Eric," I cry out his name like a prayer.

"Yes," he starts to chant. I can feel myself begin to tense up below him. When I cum, I pull him with me and he spasms a little, jerking as he empties himself inside of me.

"Goddamn, Sook," he says in a low, husky voice that sends shivers throughout my entire body. "Good morning indeed." His smile lights up his face and he kisses me again.

"Mmm, I agree," I return the kiss and we roll around a little more in the bed before I look and see the alarm is set to go off in ten minutes. "Shoot, I wanted to make you breakfast," I pout.

"I'll grab something on the way, you should get some rest."

"It's not the same," I look over at him since he's now next to me with his arm slung over my ribs.

"Not at all, but I'll live. I can try to leave work early for the weekend and we can go to a late lunch if you want though?" he offers and I accept. It would be nice to have him a little earlier than normal.

I lay in bed pouting as he gets up to find his clothes so he can go home and shower. He bends over and I give a little groan. One thing I couldn't see this morning is his perfect butt. So. Nice, and I'm not even a butt girl.

I walk Eric out and flop on the couch. This is my last day of leave. So much has happened in this month it's a little scary. But I'm happy with the way things are turning out between Eric and me.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Well that's a way to wake up. Sookie is really good at the sex stuff. I think the fact that she moves with me, she isn't clearly somewhere else in her head is a plus. She's completely focused on us and that's not something you find with a lot of girls.

This is my last day without her at work and to be honest I'm pretty excited about the fact that she'll be back Monday. I get my partner in crime back, plus I get to look at my girl all day and drool over her a little less secretly now.

Once at work I do as I told Sookie I would and I start moving her things into Holly's old office. It's been empty for about two months now. I was going to suggest she take it before, but with all of the Preston stuff I thought it best to wait. I don't want to rifle through her things so I only move her computer and any other large items. I'll leave any papers or pictures for her on Monday, she'll need a day or so to acclimate anyway. Thank fuck we have till the mid-January to get the changes ready to present.

I look at the clock and it's just before one. I told Sookie I would leave early to pick her up, I'm pretty much done with anything I plan on doing at work so I send off an email saying I'll be gone until Monday, close up the office and head to my car.

On the way to Sookie's I make a quick stop at my place so I can change my clothes. I also grab an overnight bag to be safe. I've been sleeping there unintentionally quite a bit lately. I choose not to call her since we discussed me coming back this morning, and if she isn't ready that's fine. I don't mind waiting around for her.

I knock on her door and wait. It takes her about three minutes to answer and I notice her hands are wet. She's been in the kitchen again. Her smile makes my heart ache it's so gorgeous when she sees me.

"Hi," she says, reaching up to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Hi to you," I reply and make her squeal when I pick her up. Her legs go around my waist and she starts kissing my face as I walk in the house.

We go straight to the kitchen since I know that's where she was and I really want to know what she was doing.

"What have you been up to?" I ask as I set her on the counter.

"This is my last baking day before the weekend so I made two more pumpkin pies and a blackberry cobbler," she tells me and kisses my chin again.

"Have I told you how much I love blackberry anything?"

"Nope," she shakes her head, popping the P.

"Well I do. Do you want to go out to lunch or make something here?" I'm starving.

"We can go out; I just need to change real quick."

"Do I get to watch?" I ask in a low sex filled voice against her ear.

"Will I get to leave the room if you do?" She asks a very valid question.

"Right," I pull back from her. "I'll stay out here and eat cobbler."

"Nope, not cool yet. You can have some after lunch." She jumps down from the counter and starts to walk to her room.

"Then I'm watching," I call once she hits the hallway and chase after her.

When she realizes what I'm doing she takes off running down the hall. I catch up to her at her bedroom door; I grab her from behind and toss her on the bed. Crawling in on top of her I pin her arms above her head. I'm able to get both of her hands together so I can hold them with one of mine and I attack. My fingers start on her ribs, then tickle up and down her side until I'm at the underside of her arm. She's squirming and laughing which has got to be the best sound ever. I then move down to her hip and I know the secret spot should be her inner thigh. I pin her leg down with my knee and get her - I'm right.

"Eric!" she practically screams. "What if I pee!?"

"Then you'll have one Hell of a mess to clean up," I laugh with her, moving back up to her ribs.

I loosen my hold just enough for her to try to squirm away. She gets onto her stomach and tries to crawl away from me. I get a grip on her hips and rest my weight on her so she can't go anywhere. From this position I can use both hands to get her. I start with her sides, move down to her hips, and one hand gets behind her knee while the other dances up her side, across her shoulder blade and to her neck. We probably look ridiculous, but hearing her laugh like this is worth it. She keeps threatening to pee, but I don't think it's going to happen.

"Mercy!" she yells into the mattress, "Uncle, something, just no more!"

I stop long enough to ask, "Can I have cobbler before we go?"

"You'll burn your mouth," she tries to reason. She's met me, she should know better.

"And if I don't care about burning?"

"You'll ruin lunch," she's breathing a little slower now, no more heavy panting.

"Sookie," I say, she knows I'm not buying that shit. I lift the side of her shirt and start drawing circles on her skin with my fingertips giving her goosebumps.

"Eric," she tries to sound stern, but she's about at authoritative as a kitten.

"Cobbler," I whisper in her ear, but she's not relenting. She tells me no again and she gets another tickle attack.

"Do you give up?" I ask her when my fingers start to get tired. We're both breathing heavily at this point.

"Wait, you get to watch me change instead of cobbler," she reminds me. Oops.

"This was more fun," I shrug; my whole body is resting on hers so she can't move.

"You're evil," she says. I've let go of her arms and she brings her hands up to my face.

"No way, I'm a sweetheart," I inform her.

"You call tickling me until I almost pee my pants sweet?" I nod and kiss her.

"I call this sweet too," I kiss her again, and again, trailing them down her neck, sucking slightly on her collarbone.

"Mmm, that is very sweet," she purrs, wrapping her legs around me.

"Do you know what else is sweet?" I smile, arching an eyebrow at her.

"If you say cobbler, you're not getting any," she laughs, making me laugh too because that's exactly what I was going to say.

"You're no fun," I stick my bottom lip at her and she pokes it in with her finger.

"I am fun and you know it. Now let me up so I can get dressed. I can feel your stomach growling."

I climb off of her after one more kiss and sit against her headboard. I keep my eyes on her the whole time she's changing so I don't miss a thing. This woman is ridiculously sexy and I don't even think she realizes it. Every minute I spend with her makes me fall even harder. I really do hope one day she will love me back just as much.

* * *

**So here we are in that spot where we have to make Sookie fall in love with Eric. It's one thing to love someone, but she has to be IN love with him before this little diddy is over. I can't imagine that will be too hard, but moving on after losing THE one is never easy. **

**On another note: Gunnymom has posted her very first story it's called "Making Memories of us" and I have a feeling it's going to be a doozy! I've gotten the pleasure of pre-reading/betaing it and I'm in love with the idea and what she has written so far. Check my favorites for the link! **


	27. Chapter 27

Oooh, I could just beat Eric for tickling me like that. I do adore the fact that the cold stuffy Eric I knew at work was a facade. The real Eric is just about as fun and sweet as can be - a lot more fun than I would've ever guessed, that's for sure.

I finish getting ready and exit my bathroom only to find Eric half asleep on my bed. He looks so cute lying there, his hair is mussed from our wrestling and his eyelids are mostly closed.

"Ready?" he mumbles and closes his eyes all the way.

I sit next to him on the bed and stroke his hair back. "If you would rather sleep I can wait, sweetheart," I tell him and he shakes his head, pulling himself from his near sleep.

"No, I'm starving," he reminds me and he gets up slowly, taking my hand and pulling me up with him.

We eventually end up at a small cafe overlooking the river. It's a decent day so we sit on the patio across from each other. Eric is working on his third cup of coffee and all I can do is stare at him.

"What?" he asks, wiping his face like there might be something on it.

"Nothing, I just feel like looking at you today," I inform him with a smile.

"Well in that case I'll look at you too," he grins and we sit, just staring at each other before I can't handle it anymore and burst out laughing. Well, I could've handled it if he didn't decide to give me his best Derek Zoolander face.

"You're ridiculous," I tell him, "And so stinking cute!"

"Funny, I think that about you." Our server shows up with the food just as he tells me this.

Of course Eric ordered half of the menu, so she has to make a second trip with our food. That's okay though, I can't imagine his eating will ever bother me. I also have a feeling this isn't just some rebound thing. Eric is here with me for the long haul and that little fact makes my heart go pitter patter. Every second of time we spend together makes me like him more and more. I don't think I'm ready to tell him just how much though, I just hope he can tell by my actions and the fact that I want him with me all the time.

Eric pauses his eating when the sky darkens a little. "Clouds are rolling in," he says, looking out behind me.

"Thanks for the update," I sass.

"You're asking for it, little girl. You saw what happened when you denied me cobbler," he reminds me, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I did, and truthfully I'd deny you again. You don't scare me," I smirk.

"Oh really?" I nod. "I'll show you later, smartass." I can tell by the look in his eye the "showing" will probably be _very _fun indeed.

Once we're done with lunch we walk out and Eric opens the car door for me, pinching my butt before I'm able to sit down. He goes to his side and instead of going back to my house like I figured we would he takes me out to a movie. I haven't been to see a movie in the theater in at least a year. I didn't realize how much I missed going out and doing date-like things.

By the time we're out of the theater its pouring rain. Eric is sweet enough to run to the car and pick me up at the door. How is this man so darn amazing? Even better question, how did I miss it for so long?

"Sit," he tells me when we get back to my place. I give him a quick kiss and let him know I'm changing clothes instead. I change into my yoga shorts and a tank top. I grab a blanket and head out to the couch. By the time I'm done, Eric is meeting me with two large mugs of hot chocolate.

"You're too good to me," I tell him just before I take a sip.

"It's because I love you," he reminds me. I don't think he noticed he said it. Anytime he does he stiffens a little before moving on. He didn't this time.

I watch as he moves to build a fire and he looks so manly down there I just want to eat him up! I can certainly say I care for Eric a great deal, but I'm not in love with him yet. I'd like to think I'll know once I am, seeing as I'm positive I will love him.

"I'll be right back," he says and disappears into my room. He comes back a few minutes later in a pair of sweats and a wife beater. It's just getting dark, but I'm sure we're in for the night.

"You look cozy," I tease when he moves the blanket so he can sit next to me.

"What, you think you're the only one that gets to walk around in pajamas?" he scoffs and wraps an arm around me.

"I didn't even notice you brought something to change in to," I admit.

"That's because you were too busy hoarding cobbler, meanie. I'm sure I still owe you payback for that."

"You paid me back plenty earlier," I remind him and slowly move to straddle his lap.

"Mmm, what are you doing, lover?" he asks in a low, husky, sex laden voice.

"I'm giving you your treat," I smile softly and lean in to kiss him.

"But I still want cobbler," he mumbles against my lips.

"I promise you'll appreciate it more when I'm done," I tell him, pulling back to look at him.

"If you insist," he shrugs and pulls my face back to his to kiss me again.

**x.X.x X.x**

**EPOV**

Truthfully, I'll take Sookie straddling my lap over just about anything. She has this thing she does that I can't put my finger on, but I know it's sexy as Hell. Her hips rock, her breasts rub against me and I'm ready to go in seconds.

"I don't know why you wear clothes around me anymore," I say as I pull back to take her shirt off. I love that she's not wearing a bra.

"Because it's so much better when you have to strip me," she tells me and rocks more against my hard-on.

"Mmm, are you going to fuck me like this?" I question her.

"If you want me to," she smirks. "I'm game for just about anything." Why did she just say that? I can think of _a lot _of things to do to her.

"Good, I can suck on your tits while you ride me." I'm honest, right?

"Eric," she half scolds, half moans as I thrust up while pulling her hips down.

"It's the best of both worlds, you get my mouth and my cock," I laugh and pull my own shirt off.

"You really are a pervert," she accuses, playfully slapping my chest.

"Well this pervert wants you to stand up and take your shorts off." She does and I lift my hips to drag my sweats down.

When Sookie straddles my lap again she grabs my base and goes right to it. She sits up on her feet and I watch as she runs the tip of my cock through her folds before lining me up and sliding down my shaft. My eyes are still trained on the spot where our bodies are joined when I see her cup her own breasts and bring them to my mouth. My eyes flick up to hers and I lick around her nipple before taking it into my mouth. Her head drops back and she starts moaning as she moves up and down my length. The girl is fucking perfect.

I move to her other nipple and suckle a little harder than before. My hips are thrusting up of their own accord as she starts to rock back and forth, creating a delicious friction that has me growling and grunting against her skin. Sookie's hands come up and she threads her fingers through my hair, holding my face to her chest.

"Mmm, God, you feel so good, baby," I mumble around her nipple. Her head is still back, but I can see a small smile grace her gorgeous face. I will always love that smile.

She starts to move up and down my shaft finally and it's even better than the rocking. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I can happily live buried deep inside of her. I just love everything about this woman.

As much as I love the way she's riding me I want more. I grab her and flip her on her back. I start sliding in and out of her. Sookie's eyes are closed and my lips find her collarbone, I kiss and suck her soft skin as I make love to my woman.

It doesn't take long for both of us to have our orgasms. I pull out, but I don't move off of her. She holds my face and kisses me all over, making me smile through my heavy breathing.

"How are you so perfect?" she pants.

"Mmm, I'm far from perfect, my love," I kiss her chin. "I could give you a list of flaws a mile long, and that's just the minor stuff."

"I don't think so," she shakes her head. "I've dated a few guys in my day; you've gotten most of them beat hands down in _a lot _of categories."

"I could say the same," I cock an eyebrow and start to get up. We were supposed to be snuggling, and somehow it turned into sexy times. I'm not complaining though.

We clean up and settle back onto the couch to drink our now cold chocolate. It's still good. A birth control commercial comes on TV and seeing as we've just been fucking with no talks of babies I decide to bring it up.

"Uh, Sook?" she looks up; her head is on my lap. "So... we haven't really talked about birth control or you know... stuff."

"Oh," she looks away before looking back up at me, making me nervous. "I'm on the shot, uh..." she pauses and I wait for her to finish. "Pres and I were trying to get pregnant; since the wedding was so close we decided we wanted kids right away. Plus I don't know if I ever told you, he was quite a few years older than me. Like almost ten years older, so he was really ready." I knew Preston was older, but I didn't realize he was that much older than her. "Anyway, once we found out he was sick I went back on birth control because I get really sick when I have my period. The birth control helps with that."

"I'm sorry," I tell her honestly, finger combing her hair.

"It's okay," she shrugs the best she can from her position. "Sometimes... I um... wish we did have kids. You know, so I would've always had part of him." It hurts a little, but I appreciate her honesty.

"I get that, but have you thought about how unfair it would've been for the kid, never knowing him. Or how he would've felt knowing he was leaving someone more than you behind?" Its shit I thought about with Aude.

"Yeah... a little and I know its better this way," she admits. "There will always be that little part that wonders though."

"I know," I give her a soft smile.

"Can I ask you something?" I nod. "If Pres and I did have a baby, or I was pregnant with his baby would you be here right now?" I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Without a doubt," I answer with no hesitation.

"That means a lot."

"It's the truth."

"I know," she says, barely above a whisper. I'm actually surprised I don't see any tears in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've told you, but you're amazing."

"Thank you," I grin. I don't want to take away from her moment by calling her crazy. I don't think I'm necessarily amazing; I'm just a boy in love with a girl.

* * *

**Ali aww'd hardcore on that last line lol...**

**This one is early today – I'm going to spend the day at Country in the Park. I can't even remember who will be there, but it will be nice to be outdoors. OH Lee Brice is who I'm excited about! **

**So the daily updates will probably stop soon as I only have 2 more chapters banked. With working again I've slowed down on writing PLUS my effed up brain is working on a different story-ish story. Let me tell ya, switching from these two sweetiepie's to the porntastic other story I'm working on and back again isn't easy! **

**Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited and alerted! I'm off to go bake in the sun! Last time I went I came home purple I burned so bad lol. **


	28. Chapter 28

I walk into work Monday morning and I'm greeted with three hugs from various people, a hug plus a kiss on the cheek from Tara ― the receptionist, and I giant bouquet of red roses on my desk... in my new office... from Eminem.

I sit down at my computer and wait... and wait... and wait for it to turn on. Apparently it didn't like being off for a month. While it's booting I notice Eric only brought a few of my things ― the heavy things ― so I go to my old desk to gather everything else. I'm reaching for a picture of Preston and me when my engagement ring catches the light. I immediately think about Eric. How must he feel when we're together and I'm wearing another man's gift to me. He's never once brought it up though, and he wonders why I think he's amazing.

I'm going to have to take it off. I think I'm ready. I'll wait until I get home though. I don't want to chance losing it.

I'm usually an early bird so I arrived almost an hour before Eric usually shows up. Wait... how did the roses get here?

I call him, I'm sure he's up.

"Yes, dear," he answers; I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Where are you?"

"Picking up coffee," he says.

"Eminem left me roses, any idea how they got here at six-thirty in the morning?"

"He's a sneaky fucker isn't he?" Eric chuckles.

"He is, how long till you're here?"

"Uh..." I hear the elevator ding and he walks off, hanging up his phone. "Good morning, lover." He greets me, handing me my coffee in lieu of a kiss.

"Morning, thank you," I grin.

"You ready to get back to work? I have some shit for you to work on. Sarah has another complaint and I'm sure she'd rather deal with you."

"I need some time to prep for her," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Take all the time you need. I'll log in and forward you the email. It's not sexual harassment this time, so that's a plus," he laughs.

"You need to check that laughing and smiling at the office thing. People might think you have a heart."

"Shit," he schools his features before leaning in close to talk directly into my ear. "Do you want to christen your office before anyone else shows up?"

"No, you dirty bird!" I'm not sure why I'm surprised.

"Was worth a shot," he winks and disappears into his own office.

**x.X.x.X.x**

Day one back at work was just as I suspected, a complete mess. Sarah, ugh, she's a head case, but she does her job well so it's not like we can just let her go.

Eric said he'd be over around six and he's bringing dinner which is pretty sweet of him. I feel like I need to do more for him.

I go to my room, remembering I want to take off my ring. I slide it off my finger and set it on my dresser at first. I have a spot in my jewelry box for it, but I want to look at it for a moment. This is a big deal ― a huge deal. I'm standing next to the dresser staring at it when I hear a knock. I know its Eric, and he's early.

"Hey," I greet him when I open the door.

"Hi," he leans down to kiss me... and kiss me some more. "I've wanted to do that all day," he informs me once we can both breathe again.

"I have too." I turn to walk into the kitchen. He has a bag in one hand so I take the other.

"Sook," he stops me halfway to the kitchen. "Baby, you took your ring off?"

"It was time," I shrug and turn to finish my trek to the kitchen.

He sets the food down and spins me, pinning me to the counter. His lips crash down on mine and he kisses me until I'm out of breath. "I'm proud of you," he whispers against my lips. "That's a huge step."

"Thank you," I smile ― I notice I'm smiling a lot with Eric.

"I hope you know it's never been an issue for me, I get where your head has been."

"I know, it was an issue for me. My heart hurts constantly, Eric. Walking around with a reminder of what I lost isn't healing, at least not in my eyes."

"Baby, you are healing, you don't cry near as much." I'm pretty sure he means that as a compliment.

"No, I guess I don't," I chuckle and look inside the bag to see what he brought. Mmm, Chinese. "Also, what if people get the wrong idea while we're out?"

He looks hurt for a moment before once again schooling his features. "About what?"

"About us, what if people think you gave me that ring?"

"Then... what... they..." he's clearly not sure how to reply, and I'm not even sure why I said something so mean. I notice his face is turning red. Shoot, I've upset him. "Then they fucking think it, Sookie." He finally finds his words and slams a box of chow mein on the counter before storming out of the kitchen.

Shit.

I chase after him and find him just opening the front door.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out as I reach him and grab his wrist. "I'm sorry," I say again when he turns to look at me. "That was mean and uncalled for."

"I don't give a flying fuck what people think when it comes to us. If people thought I was engaged to you then fucking yay for them," I have to laugh a little at his yay, but he isn't so I stop. "I'm sorry if the thought of someone thinking that embarrasses you."

He tries to leave again, but I manage to slam the door. "I didn't mean it like that, and the thought of being engaged to you is not embarrassing" I say, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Just... what if..."

"There are no fucking what ifs, Sookie―"

"It was a stupid comment," I say, cutting him off, raising my voice a little. "You know I didn't mean anything by it. There is no reason for you to get upset."

He just stares at me. His eyes are searching mine for something, I just don't know what. "Say something," I plead after way too much silence has passed.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

I don't know why I'm so upset. I love Sookie, but it's not like I ever thought I would get a chance with her. Plus marriage is so far off the radar there is no reason that comment should've gotten to me.

"I'm going to step outside for a minute," I finally say. I set my keys down so she knows I'm not leaving and I step out onto her front porch. I just need to clear my head after wigging out for no reason.

She has an actual porch with a swing and everything, something that's pretty rare in our parts so I sit down and rest my head in my hands. I think she just took me by surprise with the comment and the thought that one day she may not want to marry me offended me. Then a little too late I remembered where her headspace probably is. I mean Hell; she _just _took off her engagement ring. I can't expect her to be ready to get married and have a shit ton of babies with me. I don't even know if that's what I want yet. What happens if the Sookie I know at work and the Sookie I've been getting to know turn out to be two different people, but in a bad way. So far she's pretty amazing all around, things change though. Not to mention I'm sure she's nowhere near being in love with me, so I'm sure that was just a random meaningless comment.

After about fifteen minutes I walk back inside and find Sookie sitting in the kitchen with the food spread across the table in front of her.

"Sorry," I say as soon as she looks at me. "You can't imagine what this is like for me," I start. "I... when... I need you to know I never could've imagined you would want to be with me. So now I have my chance and when you said what you said I got offended. I'm sorry; I can't explain it really well. You and I are in completely different spots emotionally and I get that, I just forget it sometimes."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry too." I know she is when she has no reason to be so I don't say anything; I just hold my arms out, offering a hug. I don't know if it's an offer or a request, but she quickly gets up and wraps herself around me.

"I love you, Sookie, and I don't know how to put those emotions on the back burner. I don't tell you because I know you'll feel obligated to say something back, and I know you aren't ready to love me yet. Hopefully yet," I smile, kissing her head.

"Sweetie, you tell me you love me all the time," she informs me.

"What?" I certainly don't realize when I do.

"Yeah, I can tell you don't mean to say it so I let it slide." She laughs when I bury my face in her neck.

"Sorry," I whisper before pulling away.

"No need to be sorry, now let's eat."

After dinner Sookie remembers she needs to get candy for the trick or treaters. I tell her I'll drive since I'll probably be here that day anyway so I plan on buying some candy too. We arrive at the store and we go our separate ways. I need a few things for my house and we want to make it as quick of a trip as possible since it's getting late. I find the few items I need and go to find Sookie. She's standing in front of the candy when I see her. Just as I'm turning down the aisle a huge guy in a plaid shirt stops to talk to her. I take my time making my way to her, the guy is clearly trying to pick her up and honestly it's a little cute watching her be so polite about it. She is too nice for her own good and probably doesn't realize what's going on. Now, I could be the guy that gets jealous and stomps over to claim my woman and make her feel like she's my property, or I can stand back and let her handle herself. If he gets handsy I'm all over it, but really, who gets handsy these days when hitting on someone.

She spots me at my end of the aisle pretending to shop for whatever is in front of me. I'm not even paying enough attention to know. She gives me a shy smile as the plaid guy continues to chat her up. I don't even think he notices she's barely paying attention to him. I move down so I can hear what's being said and this moron is seriously asking her what the best candy to get is. He's telling her this is his first Halloween all on his own and needs the help. Of course I need to be an ass.

"Excuse me, miss?" she looks over at me, "Uh, I was um... so," yes I'm stuttering on purpose. "Um, yeah, I was wondering if I could get your help?" She chuckles quietly to herself.

"Sorry, this gentleman asked for assistance with the candy. He's unsure, fun sized snickers or this lovely assortment of hard candies." She holds up two bags and Plaid finally turns to look at me. If I didn't know Sookie better I'd be nervous. I can honestly say he's a handsome man and actually looks a little like Preston to me so I could easily see her being attracted to him.

"Oh, sorry," I give her a bashful smile ― well as bashful as I can be at the moment. "I'll have to find my own pretty lady to harass." I turn with the cart and start to walk away before either one of them can say anything.

A few minutes later Sookie finds me looking at tortillas. I need some.

"Really, you didn't save me?" she giggles, tossing some bags of candy into the cart.

"I didn't know," I shrug, "He seemed nice enough."

"You," she playfully slaps my chest and we make our way up front.

We're standing in line and I'm leaning against Sookie's back with one arm wrapped around her waist when I look over and make eye contact with the plaid guy. I want to gloat and tell him she's mine, but there's no point really. I do give him a little wink and kiss the top of her head. I really can't blame the guy for trying though.

We get back to Sookie's and I help her take everything in. I have stuff to put away at home so I give her a pretty nice goodnight kiss and head home. This is two nights in a row without sleeping next to her and I'm not sure how much I like it.

* * *

**So I have no more chapters banked, I'm not sure when I'll be posting next. Pesky work has gotten in the way. **


	29. Chapter 29

Eric is precious; he's dressed as a Blues Brother which is quite frankly, sexy as Hell. We didn't tell each other what we were planning to dress as so it was a big surprise when he walked into my office to show off.

"Don't you look handsome," I tell him quietly so no one accidently over hears me.

"Sookie," he says when he sees my Dorothy costume. "We may be christening your office after all."

"You dirty dog, no way," I shake my head.

"But..." he pouts and I turn him around, pushing him out the door.

"Go do some work, mister," I say, patting his back and closing my door.

The day is a little lighter than most since it's a holiday. Not too many people focus on their job, Eric and I included. There is no flirting after the initial costume reveal since there are usually other people around us we don't want people to talk. We've decided it's not going to be a secret if we're seen out and about it's no big deal, but we aren't advertising our relationship either.

Eric meets me at my house after work so we can pass out candy together. It's my favorite part of Halloween. I love getting to see the kids' costumes. I also love beings able to share and make them smile.

"You look happy," Eric observes after I close the door. My last guests were a princess and Spiderman.

"I am, I love doing this," I say and sit next to him on the couch.

"It shows," he kisses my temple and we turn back to the movie ─ scary movie ─ we're watching.

I couldn't even tell you what we're watching. I know it's making me cringe a lot though. There's way too much blood for my liking.

"We can change it," he suggests when I cover my eyes again.

"No, you like it so I'll watch it with you. Answering the door helps," I add when there's another knock.

This time I'm greeted with a bumblebee that looks to be about five months old, its Dad wearing a T-shirt that says "Halloween costume" on it and a little girl dressed as Tinkerbelle. So cute! Once I close the door I go into the kitchen. I have a surprise for Eric and I'm amazed he hasn't found it yet.

"What's that?" he asks when I walk into the living room again.

"Just a little something," I grin and hand him a bowl with warm caramel apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

"I love you," he states.

"You love that I feed you sweets."

"That too," he mumbles as he stuffs a second bite into his mouth.

"What am I going to do with you?" I giggle when ice cream starts to dribble down his chin.

"I have plenty of suggestions," he waggles his eyebrows, but the ice cream takes away from it.

I grab his face and bring him toward me to lick the ice cream off. "How's that for a suggestion?"

"Right along the lines I was thinking," he growls and kisses me. Of course he breaks away to finish dessert, but I wouldn't expect anything less.

**x.X.x.X.x**

Once the terribly bloody movie is over I flip off the porch light. I usually don't get kids this late, but better safe than sorry. I tell Eric I'm going to take my costume off and as suspected he gets up to follow behind me.

"That zipper looks tricky," he informs me.

"Oh, no, I was able to zip it up just fine this morning," I give him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"It's a proven fact that zippers are more difficult to pull down than up," he looks like this is an actual fact, like he truly believes it.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, mister?"

"No, but speaking of being born, can I see you in your birthday suit?" he asks with a wink.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Halloween is so not fair. Sookie walked around work all day dressed as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, not even a "sexy" version. Now she says I can't help with her zipper, she's just mean and heartless.

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" she laughs and turns her back to me.

"Nope, just determined." I reach forward, putting one hand on her waist and the other on her zipper.

"I see you're taking matters into your own hands," her voice is low and breathy as I caress her side and begin to unzip her dress.

"Mmm, yeah, something like that," I say and I dip my head down to kiss the back of her neck.

"I like a man that goes after what he wants," she breathes as I drag the tip of my tongue from her neck up to her ear and start to nibble her lobe.

I have her zipper all the way down and I push her sleeves down her arms, letting the dress fall to the floor. My hands drift from her shoulders around to her breasts and I groan when I feel her hardened nipples through her lacy bra. Sookie reaches back and sets her hands on my hips, holding me to her. My mouth is everywhere, kissing her soft skin is like nothing else; I could touch and kiss, and lick this woman all day and never get tired of it.

I feel myself start to harden and I thrust my hips forward a little so she can feel it too. The resulting moan is an excellent response. She turns around in my arms and starts to remove my clothes. I took my costume off hours ago, putting on something easier to take off. She slides down my body, kneeling in front of me. Her big blue eyes look up at me and my own eyes roll back when she takes my length into her mouth. Her hair has been pulled back in pigtails all day so I take her hair ties out and comb my fingers through her hair as she works my cock. She's taking me deeper and moaning around my shaft, her eyes close and my pleasure increases with her enthusiasm. Her hand comes up to wrap around what she can't fit into her mouth and the feel of her soft hand is making me much harder.

I get tunnel vision when I see her other hand move down between her thighs. "Come up here," I tell her and help her stand up.

I grab the hand she was using on herself and start sucking her fingers before I release them and attack her mouth. I unhook her bra and slip it off as we kiss, followed quickly by her panties. Now that Sookie and I are having sex I don't like going three days without it. Lord knows what I'll do when she has her period.

Sookie pushes me back until my knees hit the bed and I sit down. I start to pull her on top of me, but she's more than willing to climb on. I find that Sookie likes to be on top and I'm not complaining one bit. She shifts so I'm positioned at her opening, then begins to slide down. Her head drops back, I instantly start to kiss her neck. She starts moaning and panting as she moves up and down.

I hold onto her ass and stand up, still buried inside of her. I press her against the wall and make her hold onto me as I thrust into her heated depths. My head is buried in her neck and I'm sure she can feel my breath fanning over her skin as I pant with each thrust. God, this woman feels so fucking good.

It only takes a few minutes for me to get close, so I have to stop. I pull out and set her on her feet, she has an adorable little pout until I turn her around. I take both of her hands and move them above her head, holding her wrists with one of my hands. I pull her hips out, bend my knees and line the tip of my cock up with her core. One hard thrust and I'm fully sheathed inside of her again. I slide my hand from her hip down to her pussy to rub her lips around my shaft and up to her clit. My mouth is on the back of her neck and she's making a sound that I've never heard her make before. She likes what I'm doing to her ─ a lot.

She's slamming back into me and the sound of my hips hitting her ass filling the room along with her cries again, have me so close to cumming. "Baby, I won't last," I pant.

Apparently that's not a problem. Within seconds I feel her pussy start to contract around me. Her body is trembling a little and she's practically chanting my name. I let go of her hands so I can get a good hold on her hips and pull her back into me harder. When I cum its hard and deep, my hips continue to flex as I release.

"Jesus," I breathe, pulling her back against my body. "That was perfect."

"I completely agree," she giggles and I pull out of her.

I pick her up bridal style and toss her on the bed, making her giggle even more. Snuggling in behind her, I kiss her shoulder and tell her how beautiful she is which quiets her giggles.

"Thank you again," she whispers.

"Stop thanking me," I sigh and kiss her shoulder again.

"I can't help it," she pauses so she can turn to face me. "I'm just so grateful for you."

"And I, you," I kiss the tip of her nose. "You've met the man I am without you."

"That was a facade," she accuses.

"Sometimes, but mostly that's my non-Sookie personality." She just looks at me, clearly confused so I continue. "Sweetie, I was miserable before you came along. The day I met you I knew my life would never be the same. It was like your smile flipped a switch inside of me and lit up my world."

"Can I ask you something," I nod, "Please be completely honest."

"Always."

"Are you glad Preston died?" Wow, that's definitely not what I expected.

"No," I say and she looks confused again. "When you told me he was sick my heart broke all over again. Everything I went through with Aude came flooding back at the thought of you losing Preston. As much as I wanted you for myself, the idea of you hurting was just too much. I hate that you have to feel that pain, and I know even though you smile and laugh with me it still hurts."

"I get that," she tells me.

"Don't get me wrong, before he got sick I wished every day that he would do something to fuck up your relationship so I could hopefully have a shot, but never would I have wanted him to get sick and pass away."

"I'm sorry I asked," she says as she reaches up and strokes my cheek with her thumb. "It wasn't a fair question, but I was curious."

"Never hold anything back; I want us to always be honest with each other. Even if one of us says something completely stupid or hurtful. I have to believe we can get through it," I can't stop myself from kissing her nose again.

"See, you're too good to me," she grins.

"Nothing is too good for you, my love."

This time I kiss her lips, and I don't stop there. Somehow this woman manages to keep me in a constant state of arousal and I make love to her for quite some time before we both pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

**So so sorry I wasn't able to get this written sooner. I finished it last night right before I fell asleep. I didn't even read through it and I am soooo sorry for any mistakes! I've been literally going from 6am to 9 or later at night. By the time my day is over all I want to do is sleep and then I have trouble doing that. Anywho, here we are, we're still working on Sookie falling in love. I'll probably do a few time jumps before that happens. I also really don't have a plan now, just writing what feels right with them. **

**I want to thank everyone that's read, reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites. It means so much to me! **


	30. Chapter 30

**So, I feel like I just wrote this chapter to give you guys something. I don't think I like it at all. **

* * *

"Sook, I'm sorry, but we can't go," Eric whines. It's the day before Thanksgiving and I'm supposed to meet his mother tomorrow. The problem is he's sick ─ _very_ sick.

"Have you called your mother already?" he shakes his head no, closing his eyes as a sneeze approaches. "Blesshu," I say when he sneezes into his tissue.

"I'll call her in a bit, she's at work," he tells me.

"Okay, it sucks that meeting her will be pushed back. I've already psyched myself up," I giggle.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he sneezes again and I leave him in my bed to go get him a new box of Kleenex.

"It's not your fault you're sick."

"I can't move." He's whining again and it's cute and annoying. I don't know why men become such huge babies when they get sick.

"It's okay, baby, go to sleep. I need you well," I brush his hair back before kissing his clammy forehead. "I'll be in the living room." He nods and I think he's out before I get to the door. He won't be calling his mother.

I lie on the couch and watch a little Food Network until I too fall asleep. I'm woken by the sound of a cell phone ringing on the coffee table.

"Hello?" I answer without opening my eyes.

"Hello," I woman's voice greets me. "Is my son around?"

"Eric?"

"That's the one," she confirms.

"Um... let me see if he's awake," I mumble and start to get up when it hits me that I'm talking to his mother. "Oh my God!" I gasp into the phone. "I'm so sorry, I was so rude." She chuckles on her end and assures me I wasn't rude.

"Is this Sookie?" she asks me.

"It is," I smile; I know he's told her about me obviously, but it's nice to get the confirmation. "Give me just a second if you don't mind so I can check to see if he's awake."

"Go ahead, I'll be here." I go into my room and Eric is indeed still sleeping. He's sweating and flushed. I just feel terrible for him.

"He's asleep," I tell her. "He woke up this morning super sick."

"Oh, my poor baby," she sounds like a typical mother, so I'm still trying to figure out how she groomed a perfect man, she doens't seem like a saint of any kind. "Please, no don't wake him, and not because he needs the rest, but because he's a big baby," she laughs. "He'll run you ragged, soup, Kleenex, a snuggle so you get sick too. Don't fall for that one. He likes to be held while he's sick."

"Oh, I've figured that one out," I giggle with her. "I've made him two bowls of chicken broth and I woke up with him practically laying on top of me."

"So I'm assuming you guys won't be here tomorrow?"

"No, sorry ma'am, he was going to call you when he wakes up."

"That's too bad; I was really looking forward to meeting you. My son says wonderful things," she pauses, "I'm sorry for your loss, sweetie."

"Oh... thank you," that caught me completely off guard.

"Sorry, Eric probably didn't warn you about me."

"Um, there's something to warn about?" I question.

"There's plenty to warn about with me," she chuckles.

"Oh," is all I say which only makes her laugh a little harder.

"You're a sweet girl, and you're making my boy happy so... things could be different, that's all." Oh, indeed. "I'll let you go, have him call me when he wakes up."

"Yes ma'am," I say and we hang up. I'm not sure what to think of her, she's nice, she laughs a lot. I wonder what he could've warned me about.

I go into the room again and look at my sick man. The idea of Eric having even a stubbed toe freaks me out. I have a feeling losing Preston had a bigger affect than I thought. The last fever I dealt with ended in the death of the man I loved, so when I woke up with a feverish Eric clinging to me I freaked out. Before Preston got sick I wouldn't think twice about a fever, now is a whole different story. I've been watching him off and on all day, he's been awake long enough to sip a couple bowls of broth and used almost all of the Kleenex in my house. Do I care? Not one bit, I also don't mind the couple times he's pulled me down so he can use me as a pillow. I don't want to get sick, but I can't tell him no. I can't really explain why, it's simply not an option. I need to know he's... alive... just as much as he needs the comfort.

Eric makes a noise that pulls me from my thoughts and I rush to his side. "You okay, baby?" I ask, stroking his hair back.

He does his best to reach for me and I let him have what he wants. I lie down next to him, he snuggles his head into my chest and wraps his arm around my waist. He hasn't opened his eyes once.

"Thank you," he whispers and I feel his head get a little heavier as he drifts back to sleep.

All I can do is watch and he snores lightly. His mouth is wide open and I think I see a spot of drool, but I'll let him slide for slobbering on me this one time. I rub his back causing him to moan slightly, he's clearly still asleep though. I know watching him like he's going to die too is irrational, but I think losing Pres is still too fresh. It's been less than a year and I don't think I could handle losing another person I love so soon. No, I'm not _in _love with Eric, but I do love him as a person ─ my person.

**x.X.x.X.x **

**EPOV**

I feel like death warmed over. Sookie has been the best thing in the world since I woke up sick. She just might be the best snuggler ever in the history of snugglers. I've been drifting in and out of consciousness for most of the day. The last few times Sookie has been rubbing my back. See, best ever.

I know I need to call my mother so I try to roll off of Sookie. Key word there is 'try'. I'm able to lift my arm a little, but I lack the strength to actually roll away.

"Are you okay, honey?" Sookie asks me, tilting my head up so I can look at her. Oops, I've drooled.

"Thirsty," I croak and she gently rolls me back so she can get out of the bed.

She comes back a few minutes later with some water and what looks like hot tea. I think I need to figure out how to get this woman to marry me.

"Can you bring me my phone? I need to call mom," I ask.

"She called, I talked to her," Sookie says and my eyes go wide. My mother is liable to say anything at any given time. I planned to warn Sook on our way over tomorrow. "She was sweet," she laughs and takes the tea from me.

"Really? She didn't say anything offensive did she?" My mother truly is a sweet lady; she just tends to be too much for some. She has no brain to mouth filter whatsoever.

"No sir, she did not. How are you feeling?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Like shit still." I haven't been able to sit up for longer than it took to sip my tea. The worst part is, when I'm sick I'm horny as fuck. Sookie is looking mighty nice right now, but I can't make a move. I literally can't move. Plus I wouldn't want to chance giving her even more of my germs.

"I'm sorry; do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?" I shake my head no, but I do want to leave the bed.

"Can you help me up?" I hate that I'm too weak to move on my own, but when I get sick I get really sick and there's no point in trying to deny it.

She helps me shift so my feet are on the floor and then stand. I have to rest most of my weight on her and I feel bad about it. "Where are we going?" she asks.

"Living room, I want to sit up for a bit." We make our way to the couch and I sit on the end, leaning against the arm.

"I hate this," I whine as Sookie lies down and puts her head in my lap. I asked her to, it's as close to snuggling as I can get right now and I just want the touching.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm sorry you feel like this," she says, turning her head. She sees the tent in my pants and her eyes go wide. "Really, Eric? You can't even stand on your own and you have an erection."

"It's a symptom, I swear, it's not on purpose," I try to defend my poor cock.

"Is this why you want to be all cuddly with me?" she questions, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Nope, that's another side effect of being sick. I don't know why, but I've always been like this," I admit.

"I think it's a man thing," she says. "Preston used to be like that too." I don't think she realizes sometimes when she talks about him. Truthfully it doesn't bother me though.

"Hmm, could be," I try to shrug, but I just don't have the energy.

"Baby, are you sure you want to be up? You look like Hell," she tells me, sitting up – making sure to avoid my hard-on when she leans in to feel my forehead. "You're burning up; let's get you back to bed."

"I'm just so tired of laying in bed." I am super whiney today. Me and sick don't get along so well.

"I don't care what you're tired of Mister, you need to get well," she scolds. Wow, scoldy Sookie is hot. I want her.

"Are you going to come with me?" I smile, "Naked?" She scoffs and stands up so she can help me stand too. "Can I just lay on the couch?"

She decides I can indeed lay on the couch, but I need to change out of my sweaty clothes. She has me sit again and I'm starting to feel like I'm exercising. She disappears into her room, returning a minute later with new clothes and a cool wash cloth. She pulls my shirt off and tosses it on the coffee table. When she begins smoothing the cool, wet cloth over my skin I sigh in relief. I've been a sweaty hot mess all day and I just don't have the energy to shower. My pants come off next, and boy, that's a chore seeing I can barely stand as it is. So currently I'm standing naked in Sookie's living room pretty much getting a sponge bath. I appreciate this more than she knows.

Once I'm cooled and clean Sookie helps me put on some new bottoms, I refuse the shirt though. I lie on the couch, my head in Sookie's lap, and within seconds I'm asleep again.

* * *

**Hi, it's me again. So, I have no idea if we'll ever get more of Eric's mom. My plan is for her to be like The Surrogate's Eric's mom – if we see her again. Maybe Sookie will actually meet her one day lol. **

**On the writing sitch. It's seriously not easy to find the time, especially when I want to put out something I'm happy with. I seriously wake up, go to work, go to the gym and go to bed then start it all over again. Squeezing in writing and reading isn't so easy. **

**Again, thank you for all of the love. I was able to get to some review replies, not many though and for that I apologize. **


	31. Chapter 31

I hate Eric; I hate Eric with the fire of a thousand suns. He got me sick. I haven't seen him in almost a week so I don't get him sick again and we just pass it back and forth. I'm finally feeling somewhat better, well enough to have him over. I'm no longer contagious and I have enough energy to stand long enough to cook a meal, even though he probably won't let me cook. I'm a sneezy, coughy mess though, I can't stop and it sucks.

I'm lying on the couch when my front door opens and in walks my beautiful, not sick man carrying a big paper bag. Since I knew he'd be here soon I left the door unlocked for him.

"What's in the bag?" I ask, no hello no anything. I've had no appetite since I've been sick so I'm starving right now.

"Well hello to you too," he smiles and sets the bag on the coffee table. Within seconds I'm wrapped in his arms and he's lifting me from the couch like a child. I wrap my arms and legs around him as he lays the mother of all hello kisses on me. "God, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," I mumble into his mouth. He nips at my bottom lip and we're off to the races, he stumbles toward the nearest wall and I quickly find myself pressed against it with Eric's mouth attached to mine and his growing erection between my legs. "Eric, I'm starving, baby," I say when his lips trail down my neck.

"I brought you dinner," he whispers into my flesh. "I needed this first."

He lets me down and kisses the tip of my nose before he grabs the bag that smells heavenly. I follow him into the kitchen and take a seat at the table to wait patiently for him to serve me. He's making me do it; otherwise I'd be in his space trying to see everything. A few minutes later he places a plate of spaghetti and some garlic cheese bread in front of me. I take a bite and just about fall out of my chair it's so good. Eric has been holding out on me.

"Why haven't you cooked for me before?" I ask with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Because I can't cook," he maintains. "My mom made it, she came over to make sure I'm actually better today and cooked dinner for us."

I actually tear up a little. "Really?" he nods, "she's so sweet."

"She likes you," he shrugs.

"She doesn't even know me."

"She knows you make me happy, and that makes her like you." It's weird that it's that simple for some people.

"When do I get to meet her? Why didn't you guys come over earlier or I could've come over there."

"Baby, I've not seen you in a week, you're lucky I'm giving you a chance to eat before I ravish you," he says, completely serious.

"What if I said I just want to cuddle on the couch and watch A Christmas Story?" I ask him.

"Then that's exactly what we would do, if you're not feeling up to anything all you have to do is tell me."

"You're too good to me," I grin, "But I don't think I could do that to either of us." I now know what Eric meant when he said he was horny while sick. I've wanted him here the entire time, but didn't want to chance getting him sick again.

"I don't know about that, but finish your food so we can go cuddle," he smiles and stuffs a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. "Sook, I love your cooking, but my mom's spaghetti is a favorite."

"I understand completely, it's pretty tasty."

After dinner Eric cleans the kitchen for me since I still can't seem to stand for more than a few minutes without getting tired. He finds me in my room, lying across the middle of the bed on my stomach. I'd begun taking my clothes off, but got too tired to finish so I'm in my pants and bra.

"Sookie, what happened," he chuckles; I think I got a sock off too.

"I'm still weaker than I thought. I was planning on looking sexy in the middle of the bed, but it the plan didn't work out so well."

"Aww, baby roll over for me." I slowly roll onto my back and my honey bun begins to remove my clothing, allowing me to move as little as possible. It helps that he's so strong.

My lone sock is the first to go, followed by my pants. I do have to lift my hips a little for him, but not much. He stands at the edge of my bed and stares down at my body which is mostly bare at this point. I'm breathing out of my mouth and I probably still look like hell, but Eric is looking at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world. He leans over my body and gently tugs my panties off, letting his eyes linger on my mound before pulling me up so he can take my bra off.

He stands up completely and quickly rids himself of his own clothes. I'm surprised when he rolls me onto my side and spoons in behind me. His arm comes around my waist, his erection is poking me in my thigh and he tells me to sleep.

"Why are we naked if we're only sleeping?" I question.

"If you're feeling better in the morning we don't have to pause to take our clothes off." Isn't he efficient?

I'm glad we didn't try to have sex since I fall asleep within minutes.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**EPOV**

Do you ever have that dream, the one where your ridiculously hot girlfriend is giving you a blow job and you wake up to her _actually _blowing you? That is sooo happening to me right now. I glance at the clock and see it's just after three a.m. and Sookie is kneeling between my legs, licking my shaft from base to tip.

I'm still half asleep so I don't even think about what I'm doing when I thread my fingers through her hair with one hand and use the other to position my tip at her lips before thrusting in. She lets out a muffled moan and I do it again, forgetting she can barely breathe until she forces me out of her mouth. She crawls up my body and straddles my hips.

"Sorry," I whisper when she leans down to kiss me.

"It's okay, it was a huge turn on I just can't breathe," she says in a stuffy voice.

"Good to know," I smile and use my hand to rub my tip through her slick folds.

She sinks down on my length until I'm fully sheathed inside of her. Slowly she starts moving up and down, but I can tell she's tired so I hold onto her ass and move her while thrusting up. She's so warm, and wet. Her pussy feels so damn good right now and with the weeks we missed I'm not sure how long I'll last.

When I tell her so she stops and kisses me, hard, harder than I thought possible with how she's been feeling. The kiss feels different, there's something more behind it, but I don't question it. I take whatever Sookie is willing to give. I start to move inside of her again, slow and sweet, reveling in her warmth.

As expected it only takes a few minutes for me to climax, Sookie is nowhere near close, but she doesn't seem to mind. I do though. I pull out of her and when she lies next to me I reach between her legs. I have her hook her leg over my hip as I work my fingers into her body.

"Kiss me," I mumble into the darkness and she does.

As our tongues dual, I work two of my fingers into her and stroke up and down her clit. I decide to take a chance and see how she reacts. Leaving one of my fingers inside of her pussy, I pull the other out and rub it against her rear entrance. She moans into my mouth before breaking our kiss to breathe. Sookie wraps her arms around my neck and starts to pant as I push the tip of my finger into her backside. I don't go in any further, just wiggle a little and it proves to be just what she needs. Her head drops back and the low, sexy moan she lets out threatens to make me hard again.

"Oh my God," she pants as she calms down from her orgasm.

"You okay?" I laugh a little.

"Other than the fact I can't breathe, I'm better perfect."

"Good," I kiss the tip of her nose.

"Eric."

"Hmm?"

"I uh... I think I love you," she says quietly.

"Mmm, I love you too," I have my eyes closed, ready to sleep again when what she just said hits me. "You think you what?"

"I... um... I love you... and you're kind of... um... amazing."

"Oh, Sookie," I breathe. I can't say anything else. I pull her close and kiss her head. "That just might be the best sound in the world."

"What?" she laughs, "The sound of me saying I love you with a stuffy nose."

"Yep, that, I love you too." I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week I'm so fucking happy right now.

Of course Sookie conks right out not too long after her little revelation, but that's okay. I stare into the darkness and soak in her scent, the feel of her warm body wrapped around me and I'm in complete awe of this woman. She's been through so much in recent months and to allow herself to let go and open her heart says a lot about the kind, trusting person she is. If I'd known sending her that anonymous email a few months ago would lead to this... Hell, I don't even know. I just never imagined I could get this perfect little creature to love me back and somehow I did.

* * *

**Ok, so when I started this chapter I did not know it would have her saying she loves him. I also realized in writing the last paragraph that this is it for these two. I will write an epilogue at some point, not sure when. Hopefully I get to it soon, but you all hopefully know I have no time… boo… That being said… I have 2 other stories started. One of them will be posted on my WordPress site only I have 11 chapters of that done and I don't know when I'll start posting. It's a spinoff of Friday Night Blues chapter 27. The other I'll start posting here when I have more chapters written. I'm at 5 now and I want to get a general direction before I give it to you. It may end up being super short, I don't know. Anyway, that's all I have right now. Thank you all again! **

**Oh and the link to my wordpress is on my profile. For the ones that follow me I'll be adding the rest of the Anon chapters I havent posted yet. **


End file.
